The mightiest loud child
by Mightiest battle
Summary: Lincoln is saved after being hurt in an accident in a storm. He was saved by the masters of Ryozanpaku. After four years of living and training with them, he returned to the city of his born as part of a Cultural Exchange program. Loudcest and hearm will happen later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Lincoln pov four year ago

I felt a head splitting pain coming from my head as I opened my eye. I reached up and touched my eye that wasn't open. I felt something covering my eye.

"Don't mess with it or you could lose the eye."

I looked to my right and I saw a large old man in a green rode with long hair and beard. "Who are you? What happen to me?" He stood up and walked over to me. Then I noticed seven other people. Five men a one women. Each of them looked at me as the older man stood over me.

"You're lucky my friend if Apachai hadean find you will we were heading back to the ship yard."

"APA!"

a large man with very tanned skin jumped beside the old man. He is extremely tall and powerfully built, has tanned skin, short spiky silver hair, and is wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a Mongol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet.

"Yes, Apachai found you in the water after the very bad storm hit. You were hurt so Apachai brought you to Akisame. Apachai knew he could fix you right up!"

A man of above-average height walked over. As Apachai dashed off after a mouse. He had black messy hair and dressed in some sort of karate outfit. I looked at his eye and nearly colorless pupils. I would have thought he had not if he wasn't so close.

"Yes, you were in very bad shape with a concoction and six broken rips. But now I need to ask you some questions."

The others left the room leaving him and me alone. He pulled a few things out of his clothes and started to talk to me.

"Do you recall anything before waking up?"

I tried to think back but I couldn't of anything. "No, I can't think of anything or anyone." He sighed and put the paper away.

"This is good you have amnesty and that means we can just take you back to the city."

I looked at him and asked.

"Back?"

He sat down beside me and started to explain.

"We had to take you with us back to japan. Were two day away from your new home until your memories. We wall reteach you what you'll need and many new things in you'd like."

Lincoln present pov

"AAAAHHHH" I slammed my elbow into the face of another high school gangster. He dropped to the ground with a bloody nose. I clapped my hands together a few times and looked at the group. "Now then what did we learn again?"

"Don't fight Takeo again."

I nodded and walked over to my bag and jacket. I hardly ever wear the jacket do to the large muscles I gain from the training I had. I learned martial arts and weapons training from everyone. My favorite was Muay Thai I learned from Apachai over the years.

"TAKEO!"

I jumped to the side as the very man I was thinking about landed beside me.

"Takeo the master has big news for you!"

I looked at him and saw the exited smile he always had. I laughed and patted his shoulder. "Then let's get back to resosempoku as fast as we can." He still smiled as we jumped onto the roof tops. We started to jump from roof to roof heading for home. After ten minutes, we landed on the other side of the gate. Apachai dashed into the house away from me. I just nodded my head a laugh. I walk to the dormitory and got into my work out clothes. A white karate top with torn off sleeves. I had on a set of thin chainmail under the karate top. Then my dark red pants and slip on shoes. I wrapped my arms and then walked out and over to the main house. As I did I noticed everything was quiet. I put my guard up as I walked into the house then I saw them. Everyone sitting in their place in the training hall.

"Takeo come take a seat we must talk."

I sat down and looked around. The legendary master sat at the head of the group. To his left was master Akisame and on his left, was master Kensei. Beside him was Master Apachai and beside Akisame was Master Shio. Lastly grand master Shigure sat beside me.

"Takeo my boy look at me."

I looked at the elder and noticed a folder beside him. I picked it up and opened it.

"You had the top scores again so you were picked to go overseas for a yearlong cultural Exchange. Shigure was overseas in the same town you're going to. San Francisco in an area called Rosa wood with a family with the last name Loud. Strange it's the same place we found you."

When the Elder said the name Loud a very fuzzy image flashed in my mind. I thought I saw someone reaching for me I couldn't be sure. When I came back to reality as Apachai was in my face.

"Takeo, you ok you spaced out?"

I shook my head and looked at him. "Ya, I'm good I just spaced out." I rubbed over the scar over my left eye and forehead. When I stopped, I stood up and walked over to the elder. "Thank you for picking up the papers elder. If you'll let me see them and I'll be ready to go in a few days." He smiled and handed the folder to me. "Thanks."

"Now Takeo get ready today is my turn to train you."

I looked at Kensei as he had his evil smile. I narrowed my eyes and he started to sweat. "If you try and sneak off to peep of Shigure again I'll let you fall in the spear trap this time." He laughed and looked at Shigure as she glared at him.

"Kensei."

She spoke in a deadly tone and he ran out of the house. I sighed and when outside and started to train. I used the weights to build more muscle. The whole time I keep think of that name loud and that image keep coming back in my mind. It was till fuzzy but I just let it go for now. I had to focus on my training for now. When night came, I eat dinner then when for jog pulling six statues tow for each tire I dragged. While I ran, I heard a fight and I stopped and looked around. I saw a fight near the river side about a hundred yards. I untied the rope and ran over to the fight to see with gangs were fighting this time. I stood above them and saw it was the north high and inner city bikers. 'Oh, great another territory fight.' I jumped down and the fighting stopped.

"Oh, hey Takeo."

They all waved at me and I waved back. "Ok, Tencko, Hasashi out here now!" The two of them ran up and I saw them beaten. I took a deep breath and looked at them with a annoyed look. "Tell me why are you all get it!" They both pointed to each other and yelled he did it. I punched them both on the head and told them to get lost.

"Yes, Sir!'

When that was done, I left the river side and finished my run. When night rolled around I went to bed. After a few hours, I fell asleep with that fuzzy image in the front of my mind.

Lincoln dream pov

"Lincoln"

I heard a faint voice that sounded so familiar yet unfamiliar. "Hello who's there?"

"Lincoln come home!"

I looked around but I couldn't find whoever was talking. "Who there! What are you saying!" I looked around again and noticed a fuzzy image of what I thin was a person. "Who are you?!"

"My name is…"

Right as I started to understand the world around us started to bright as if the sun itself was in front of me.

"Takeo!"

Lincoln awake pov

I jumped up in my futon and saw Akisame standing next to me. My body was covered in a cold sweat and I grabbed that the scar again. "What was that?"

"What was what Takeo?"

I looked back up to Akisame and moved my hand away from my eye. I was breathing hard as I looked at him and got out of bed. I looked at my hands and I answered him. "I don't know everything was fuzzy and I couldn't understand what it was saying. And the voice it was so familiar but I couldn't place it."

"It's ok."

He put a hand on my shoulder to help comfort me. I it worked a little and I calmed down after a minute. "Ok, I'm good now." He smiled and then pulled out is whip with a neutral face. "Oh no."

"Good now TEN LAPS AROUND THE CITY!"

"NOOO!" Three hours later I had finished the ten laps.

"Now one hundred pushups and pullups!"

"HELP ME!" 'What has gotten into him today?! We haven't trained like this since I started!' At the end of the day I was so worn out I had to have Kensei stick me with a few of his needles. I that night I had the exact same dream. Again, I woke up in a cold sweat and the fuzzy image was just a little clearer. I could just make out colors now. 'The hair I think it was brown and I think I saw some purple on the body.'

"Takeo Apachai teaching time!"

Hearing that I quickly rolled out of the way as he broke through the ceiling.

"APA!"

I sighed and just got to ready to fix the floor again. He stopped half way through again and looked at me.

"Apa Apachai broke the floor again."

She moved a few times and looked at me.

"Apachai can get out. HELP ME TEKAO!"

I smiled and looked at him.

"Apa Apachai doesn't like the look in your Takeo. What are you going to do to Apachai?"

I smiled wider and jumped at him as his eyes shrank

"APA!"

He broke the rest of the floor and we both fell through. We both landed on our feet and looked out at the hole. I slapped my face and sighed. "I'll get the wood and drywall you get the tool and sealant."

"Ok."

We fixed the walls and once we that was done we practiced the reverse elbow. Once I had the down we started to smash rocks with our knees and fist.

"Takeo Apachai has a question."

I smashed another and looked at him. "What's up?" He smashed through a large boulder and then looked at me.

"Apachai was wondering if you think you will find something of your past when you go back where he found you."

That gave me pause as I thought about it. Apachai was right I was going back where they found me. I looked back up to him and saw the happy smile he always had. I smiled and softly punched his side a few times. "I don't know if I will but I've got the feeling it will be a year to remember." He smiled and we started to punch the stones again only to see we broke them all. We laughed and decided to head to the park to play with the children for the rest of the day. When that was done, we came home and when to bed. Again, the dream hit me and again I saw the same colors and again I could hear it trying to say something. I still couldn't make out what it was saying. This time however I could back out where I was. I was near on a bridge and it was broken. I got up that morning and started to get ready to leave for the exchange. I walked to the door of the dormitory thinking I should say goodbye to my friends.

"Takeo!"

I stopped when I opened the door and I saw everyone standing outside. All the gang leader, all my friends and masters. Shigure had a white hooded cloak and a sword in her arms. I smiled and walked through the crowd. Many of them told me to give the gangs overseas hell and to become stronger. A few even yelled for me to get a girlfriend over there. I just smiled and walked up to everyone. Shigure walked over and gave me the cloak and sword. I took them and then she shocked us all by hugging me. I froze not knowing she was capable of real emotion.

"You were like the son I never had. I'm glad I get to see you grow up and s=to see you off on your first journey."

I stood then until she let go and dropped a smoke bomb. The smoke settled and she was gone. I smiled and I saw that small smile she had. Everyone else looked shocked and even the normally calm elder had a look of surprise. "Ahem" He snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Right well that touching moment aside here Takeo."

He held his hand out and I saw a photo in his hand. I looked at it and I saw it was a photo of us together after my injuries healed. I was in a orange shirt with blue jeans. I still had the bandages around my head and I sitting on Elders shoulder. I smiled and tucked the photo safety away in my cloak. I looked at him and I saw his fist high in the air. I smiled and raised my fist as high as I could. Everyone else smiled wide and raised a fist with a roar with wide smiles. Once that had been done I jumped onto the top of the gate and started to head for the shipyard.

"What up!"

I looked back and I saw all masters but Shigure following me on the roof tops. "What are you all doing?" Apachai jumped beside and so did Kensei.

"We started this four-yearlong journey together on these roof tops. It only seems right we see you off to your new one."

I smiled as I headed forward to the start of my new journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I stepped off the boat in the San Francisco ship yard. I had my hood on and had my sword on my side. I had drawn it a saw it was a revers blade. Shigure knew I won't kill so she got me a revers blade. On my back was a bag holding a few changes of clothes and a few balls and chains to use for training.

"Hey son you knew you can walk around with that right?"

I looked back onto the ship and saw the captain. We had talked a few times and he was an ok guy. I turned and waved at him. "It will be fine Sir I just need to find the loud family." He looked at me again and just shook his head.

"Are right then son just don't hurt anyone with that thing."

I smiled and jumped onto a metal shipping create. I jumped from create to create as I moved I looked around trying to see where that image was at. I looked around and I saw a bridge under construction. I looked at it closely and it looked a lot like the one I saw in the dream. I jumped down to the ground and started to walk to the bridge. As I walked I saw many people watching me and where I went.

"Hey stop thief!"

I stopped and I looked around for that voice. It was like the voice in my dream. It was familiar but not the one in my dream. It was a girl's voice and I heard someone running behind me so I quickly turned to the side. I saw a teenager with a few movies in hand and I smiled. 'Same story no matter where you go.' I quickly reached out grabbing his arm and stopped him. I slip one foot behind him and knocked him off his feet then to the ground.

"Hey thanks!"

I looked back and I saw a tall girl running after him. She had long brown in a braded ponytail with a yellow and pinked hair bands. She was wearing a pink tie with a paled over shirt and brown shorts. She had on Tena shoes. I also noticed she had a gap in her teeth like I did same place too. I didn't know why but she looked familiar. I let the guy go and stood back up. I was taller than her by four inches.

"Now give me those movies you thief."

She bent down and tried to take them but he tried to jump up. As he did I kicked his gut hard and he dropped back down out cold. I pulled my foot back and she took the movies. She had her back to me and I noticed she had a nice round rear. I blushed and shook my head and my long white hair fell out of the hood. I took my hood to fix my hair as she looked back at me.

"Hey thank a…"

She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes looked she had seen a ghost from the past. I smiled and nodded. "No problem but I have to go now." I put my hood back on and jumped onto a power line pole. I turned back and she was looking at me. "Have a nice day," I turned back and jumped onto a building roof top.

"Wait a sec…"

I heard her yell something guess the thief woke back up. I just let it be seeing how many people stopped and watched us. I made my way to the bridge I saw from the ship yard. I ran along the roof tops for a few minutes until I reached a big gap between the building. I smirked and took ten steps back then started to run. I jumped over the gap and just reached the far roof top. I looked back and saw the gap was about eight feet. I smiled at the distance." New recorded." I looked back and saw I was above the bridge.

"Who are you sweetheart?"

I looked back and I saw an older black woman. I turned all the way around and bowed to her. "Hello, miss I am Takeo of japan. I've come to this city for a Cultural Exchange program. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well Sweetheart it's nice to meet you. I'm Robin the owner of this building and I must say that was a very nice jump."

Ii stood back up and took my hood off. "Why thank you miss but can you tell me why that bridge is being rebuilt?" She walked over to the edge where I was and looked at the bridge.

"Oh, my that bridge has a very sad story. About four years again a family had a very bad crash during a storm and their son died after falling over the side into the river. I can't quiet remember the family or his names."

Her story had my mind racing. My head was hurting as my mind keep replaying that dream. I just let it pass and looked at her. I had the information I wanted. "Thank you, ma'am, that's what I need to know. Now I have to find my way to the Rosa wood high school and meet up with my exchange family."

"Ok, Sweetheart have a good day."

I jumped off the roof to the street and looked at the street signs. I also walked round and city with my hood down. My white hair was at my shoulders and covered my eyes when I left it down. I thought back to the girl saw not too long ago. I had the feeling she somehow deeply related to my past. I wasn't sure how or why but I knew if I look around this town then I'll find the connection somewhere.

"HONK!"

I jumped when I heard the horn and I jumped onto a light pole. I looked around the area and I saw a sign that pointed out of the city. It read Rosa wood and I smiled at my good luck. "Alright now I just need to find the school. I jumped down and dashed down the road to find the school. While I ran, I saw many things and everything I saw caused the fuzzy images in my head yet keep coming. It was hitting my head more and more. I stopped when I came to a fork in the road I looked at the signs. The Sign said the high school was to the left so I dashed down the road. While I ran down the road I pulled the papers out of my cloak and read the papers. It says that they will pick me up with their children. Six girls in total each of them going to the nearby schools.

"HEY YOU!"

I stopped when I heard someone yelling. I looked around and I saw a track team. A girl with brown hair and in a gym uniform ran up to me. She had long slender legs with thigh high socks and tight red and white shorts. The same tightens with her shirt but it was working better there as her large chest popped out. I was glad she couldn't see my eyes as she walked up to me.

"Hey stranger you know no weapons on school property, right?"

I looked at the sword at my side and back to her. "No, I just got here today. Plus, where I'm from everyone knows if Takeo got a weapon you know not to get near him. Japan gangs don't play." She looked at strangely and then smiled.

"You're the kid coming to stay with my family and me for the year! Your Takeo the honor student from japan. Well nice to meet you I'm Lynn Loud."

She held her hand out to me and I smiled. I smiled and shook her hand and pushed my hair up to look her right in the eye. "Nice to meet you Lynn." She froze just like the girl I helped earlier did. The moment the two of them saw my face the froze in their tacks. I pulled my hand free and pulled a pick of fabric out and tied the back of my hair into a ponytail.

"You look a lot like him."

I looked at her as I moved my hair behind my ear. "I look like who Lynn?" She just shook her head and smiled.

"Just a person who was very close to me and my families heart. You have the same hair color and the same kind smile."

I smiled and patted her head. She smacked my hand away and laughed.

"That's my thing but now we need to get you to the office to wait."

I smiled as I walked with here. "So, what track the only sport you into or do you like others?"

"Oh no, I've got the captain spot in five sports teams."

I looked at her and laughed. "Sisi ni sawa." She looked at me strangely and then pocked me.

"Say what now?"

I laughed as we walked into the school and started to explain. "Sisi ni sawa it means we are the same. You learned five sports I learned fighting martial arts." I looked at her and she was smiling. "So, what sports do you do?" Her smile got even wider and started to list them off.

"Track, basketball, baseball. Football and soccer. Now what are the martial arts have you learned?"

"Karate, Ancient jujutsu, Chinese kenpo, weapons or kosaka style and lastly furinji style. Using them I protected my home town. I took on a beat everyone who chose to fight me. I even took the large fighting gang named Ragnarok. I also fought the eight-deadly fist. The eight strongest fighters in the gang." I stopped talking when we got to the office and she started to walk away.

"See you later today tough guy."

I smiled and walked into the office. I saw a blonde-haired woman with in a black over jacket. Under that she had on a blue shirt and a brown mini-skirt. She was sitting behind the desk and was texting on a phone. I walked up to her and coughed into my hand a few times to get her attention. She looked up at me and her eyes went wide.

"LINOCOLN!?"

She yelled a name I didn't know but sounded like I knew it. I took. A step back and looked at her. "Um, no miss my name is Takeo the exchange student. Also, can you please fix your top." I looked away as she looked down to see her bra was showing.

"Damn it I knew this one was to smile."

I blushed when I heard that and I thought about how big her breast looked. I mental hit myself knowing Kensei's teaching had gotten in to my head. Because three times now I have acted like a pervert in one day. I pulled the papers out of my cloak and handed the papers to her. I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes and she had a blush on her face.

"Thank you."

"No, problem I'll just take a set over there and wait for my host family."

"Ok then."

I sat in the office for about thirty minutes before the office was thrown open. I looked over and I saw a guy with curly orange hair with a green hoodie ran on in.

"Miss loud a few of the football players corned Lucy and Lynn in the girl bathroom in the gym!"

"Lynn?" I got up and looked at him. He looked at me as I walked up to him. He was shaking as I looked down at him. "Take me down their now."

"Hey wait a second!"

I looked back at her and she was looking at us. I held a hand up stopping her and she looked at me. "Miss, you stay here I will not see a lady have to deal with ill-mannered brats. But fi you will please hold onto my cloak and my sword." I took them both off and the saw the bandages and my forearms. I saw her blushed and the guy looked shocked. I threw them both into the seat I was in and I rushed out.

"Follow me!"

I chased him down the halls and through crowds of people. When we got into the gym I saw five big guys and one with crossed arms with an evil smile. The guys under him were crowding the bathroom door trying to break it down. I looked back and saw the guy standing there. "Stay there and don't get involved if you don't have to."

"Yes Sir."

I turned back around and cracked my knuckles. "Hey, leave or get a beating!" The all looked at me and the big guy in the back looked at me with a raised eyebrow. The five others looked at me and smiled thinking they could beat me.

"Guys just beat him and then get those bitches."

I got mad when he called Lynn a bitch and whoever this Lucy was. I took the initiative and charged them with my fist at the ready. When they were about to hit, me I grabbed the arms of the front two. I then threw all my weight back and threw them all into the bleachers. The hit their head and were knocked out when they hit. I then spun on my heels and slammed my knee into the chest and sent him into the wall. Then slammed my elbows into the faces of other two. I knocked them out and only the big guy and I were left standing.

"You a real pest but a strong one. How'd you like to join my fight club?"

I spit on the gym floor and looked at him. "Shut up and fight or leave and let the girls go free."

"Fine you chose this!"

He said and ran at me full sprint. ' _Now's my chance to end this!'_ I thought as he launched a punch at my face. I tilted my head to the side at the last minute, his fist just missing my head and I brought my own around his arm and struck his face. The hit was solid and he stumbled back. I cracked my neck and started my advance. "my turn! I dashed and threw a punch at his face. He blocked it but he missed my other fist slamming into his gut. "Yamatzuki!" He took a step back clutching his gut. I followed, wrapping my hands behind his head. I yanked his head down and swung my right knee up, striking right between his eyes. Kao Loi!" He reeled back from the blow. I pressed my advantage. "Ugyuu Haitou!" I crouched low and close, whipping the top corner of my head forward delivering a devastating head but straight to his solar plexus. He bowled over a second time and tried to push me away but I wasn't letting up. "Kuchiki Daoshi!" I yelled as I did a lunge and grabbed his right leg, right behind the knee. Pushing myself upright, I dragged his leg with me making him loose balance and topple backwards. He fell to the ground out cold.

"Dude that was bad ass!"

I looked back and I looked at him and a whole crowd behind him. All of them had phones in hands and I was sure I saw them take videos. I sighed and walked over to the door and knocked on it. "hey Lynn, it's safe now you and your fired can come out!" I yelled through the door and I heard her voice.

"Who are you!"

I smirked and answered. "Sisi ni sawa!" I yelled through the door then it was thrown opened. She and a girl in all black with her eyes covered both looked out at what I had done. Lynn looked at me shocked and then to my arms and chest. She blushed and I waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello anyone home?" She looked up at me and blushed harder.

"Ya, sorry just never seen a guy with muscles like you're in real life."

I looked at her and then to my arm. Flexed my arms a few times and looked at her. "I don't see why not I lived with guys with muscles three times as big as mine for four years." She looked at me and then back to the guys lying on the ground out cold. I saw her and the other girl smile.

"I think this will be a funny year. "

I just looked at her and nodded my head. "I'm going back to the office but first. Are you both alright after that?"

"I twisted my ankle with running to keep up with Lynn."

I looked at her and took a deep breath and breath out slowly. "Ok, I'll give you a piggy back to the nurse if you'd like?" She blushed then nodded and I got on one knee with my back to her. "Come on." She got on and I followed Lynn to the nurse with Lucy on my back. As walked the students looked at us and all the girls looked at me. I was a little embarrassed not being used this kind of attention. After a few more minutes we got to the nurse's office and I dropped the girls off. Lynn told me the office was down the hall and to just go straight.

"YOU!"

I stopped and looked back and saw the guys I beat up. They were holding each other up and I sighed. I walked over and poked each of them in the neck and then their eyes widened.

"The pain is gone how?"

I put a hand on the big guy's shoulder and he looked at me. "I hit the nerve in your neck to stop the pain. You'll be sore for a few days but fine. "They looked at me and then I looked at them dangerously. "But know this those girls and whoever else the care for are under my protection. So, if you want to harm them you must beat me first." The all flinched and nodded quickly.

"Wow, you'll really get along with my family nicely."

I looked back and saw Lynn walking out of the nurse's office. She walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on let's go and get your stuff from my sister in the office." She pulled me down the hall and to the office. When we walked in I saw two new people. A man and woman. The man had brown hair and a long nose. He wore a green sweater and brown pants. The woman had long blonde hair with red ear rings and a red and white shirt. She also had wide hips and wore light brown.

"Hey mom, dad."

The looked are way the woman locked eyes with me and the man's jaw looked like too wanted to fall to the ground. The woman slowly walked over to me and I saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Lincoln, it that you?"

She reached a hand out to touch me but Lynn grabbed her arm. She looked at her and nodded her head.

"Mom you know just like me. We lost Lincoln after the car crash. When he went into the river with broken rips. Plus, him hitting his head on the side of the bridge base."

I froze when I heard that. After she said that all the fuzzy images got clearer in my mind but not much. The image of the bridge slammed back into my mind. The image of the bridge and the person reaching for me. I didn't show it but I was in the middle of the biggest internal battle I've ever had. Through it thought I held a hand out to them with a smile. "Hi my name is Takeo."


	3. Chapter 3

Four days in

Friday

I was riding in the very back with Lynn. We were going to the home of the loud's Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa. They had told me I would meet the rest of the family once we got to the house. They told me the oldest of the loud girls were all at work. But I didn't listen to them much once we got in the very large van. I didn't even look to see what they all looked like. Because very slowly very fuzzy images keep flooding my mind. I couldn't tell what any of them were because of the fuzz.

"Takeo what's wrong?"

I looked at Lynn as she looked at me. "Ya, I'm just thing think of what's going to happen after beating those football team members. I really beat their leader senseless." She laughed and punched my arm then winced.

"Ow, what is your arm made of!?"

I smiled and looked at her. "Years of hard core fighting gangs and training by breaking wood and stone. Plus, all the times I thought my masters would kill me while training." She looked at me and wrapped and arm around my neck.

"Oh, I've got a training partner now get ready buddy. I'm going to run you into the ground."

I looked at her and then laughed right in her face. She looked at me as I doubled over from laughing. When I stopped, I whipped a few tears away and looked at her. I got a serious look and grabbed her chin. I made her look right at me and she blushed when I looked at her. "Now you've done it girl. If you think you can run me into the ground. If you want to try that's fine I'll just have to show what a real work out. So, you know I don't like easing into anything so if you want to play you'll have to grit your teeth cause it's going to hurt at first. But after a few tries you'll get used to it." He whole face was red as I let her chin go. She looked away with a red face but she scouted a little closer.

"Whatever Takeo."

For the rest of the ride to their home we were quiet. Nobody else seemed to have noticed what had happened. She however would look at me out of the corner of her eyes every few seconds. I ignored her as we rode. After an another few minutes, we pulled up at a house and unloaded. Lynn stuck beside me and the sister noticed that but didn't ask.

"Hey Takeo, have you ever had meatloaf?"

I looked at the mother and nodded. "No ma'am not that I can remember. We mostly eat traditional food or whatever me and Apachai could caught out of the ocean. You know shark doesn't tastes half bad over and open fire." Her eyes were wide and she looked at me.

"You've eaten a shark!? How did you even catch something like that?!"

I laughed and started to explain. "I jumped off a cliff and it tried to eat me as I swam around. Bad choice for him seeing as Apachai jumped in the water too. He slammed his knee into the shark's head and killed it. Not wanting to waste the meat we took it to the shore and the elder started the fire as we cut the shark up." Her along with everyone's jaws were hanging in the air.

"I must study what you can do."

I looked at Lisa as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I just looked at her as she looked at me. "So, you want me to do something you can write down?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"Affirmative."

I crossed my arms and then got an idea. I looked up at the roof and looked back to her. "Do you think I can jump onto the very top of your house in one jump?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"No, the force you need to do that would be inconceivable for the human body."

I smirk and pushed Lynn to the side and crouched down to the ground. I sprung up and lunched myself high into the air. I looked back and saw her eyes wide and dropped the paper and pen. I landed on the chimney and looked down at her. I jumped back down and landed back where I was and looked down at her. They were all mimicking fish and I smiled as I kneeled to her. "Inconceivable for the human body if right for any normal be some but like you and I both know. The human body can develop and diversify depending on the expanses and training it under goes. I can jump a total of twenty meters into the air. I can talk about physical theories on the human body and maybe chemistry, theology and biology. As the say a day without learning is a day wasted. She smiled and piece the paper back up and started to write again."

"You are quite right Takeo we must speak more. What you said is true as well I day without learning is a day wasted."

I smiled and patted her head a few times and we walked in one everyone came out of their stupor. I held the door for them as they walked in and the farther grabbed the door and held it for me. I walked in and I saw everyone sitting in the living room. Two new people were there too. I stopped when I saw one of them dressed in purple with brown hair. Her shirt had a skull on it and her face slammed that image back into the front of my mind again the became clear. I saw someone who looked a lot like her but didn't have the scar on her right cheek. I shook my head and the image was gone. 'The hell was that?! Was that one of my old memories but why would she force it to clear?!' I just flied it away for later meditation. I looked at the other woman. She was a tall blonde girl was white sunglasses and long gold blonde hair. She wore a white and sea foam green top with tight blue jeans. I noticed something else too. 'Sweet merciful Buddha those things are huge!" The blonde hair girls breast had to be at least a double d.

"HI I'm lily!"

I blinked and looked down. I saw a little girl with a stuffed rabbit in her arms. She had blonde hair with a bunny clip over her right eye. She was wearing a pink hoodie and blue shorts on. I smiled a kneeled down. "Hi, Lily I'm Takeo." She laughed and grabbed my hair from under my hood.

"You've got pretty hair I want to brad it!"

I laughed and picked her up with one arm and took my hood of with the other.

"Wow, you have really long for a boy."

I looked at her as she looked up at me.

"How did you'd get that scar over you eye?"

By this point everyone was looking at us. I touched my eye and looked at her. "To be honest I don't know. I guess as far back as I can remember."

"Did totes it happen when you were a baby?"

I looked to the right and I saw the blonde hair girl right in my face. "Sweet mother of Buddha!" I lumped with Lily in my arms and stabbed my fingers into the roof. I held us up and looked down at her. They all looked shocked at what I had just done. "Don't scare me like that. If you were I guy I would have punched the through a wall!" Her eyes started to water and I panicked. I dropped back to the ground and put lily down. I rushed in front of her and started to wave my hands. "No crying! You don't need to cry I was a little surprised is all. Please don't cry a lady as pretty as you shouldn't cry!" She sniffed a few times and looked at me.

"Really you think I'm pretty."

She looked at me while she sniffed a few more times. I gulped and nodded slowly as she smiled. Then she grabbed me and pulled me into a bone breaking hug. My face was smashed into the softness of her besom and I felt my face flush. 'I think I'm going to like this place.'

"Leni let Takeo go!"

Someone grabbed my waist band and pulled me back. I flew back and slammed my head in the back of my head on the steps. I broke through the banisters and heard ten gasp from the living room. I threw my legs back and slammed them onto the wall beside the steps. "Well I'll have to get some wood and fix this." I kicked myself free and I looked at them while cracking my neck. I looked at Lynn who was standing in front of me.

"I'm home."

We all looked at the door as I saw the movie thief girl walking in. We looked at each other and she dropped her bag.

"YOU!"

She lunged at me and I jumped back up again. 'This going to be a long year.'

Saturday

I had slept in a guest room they had made in the basement. I laid in bed for hour with me still being used to it still being day time in japan. So, when the clock I hit six am I just got up and walked up stairs. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Lynn sitting at the table in a shirt and underwear. We looked at each other and I slowly walked back into the basement. I waited and hour and then tried again. I saw nobody this time so I walked into the living room and I saw Luan sitting on the couch. She was in a short sleeve shirt and some shorts.

"Morning Takeo."

"Morning Luan. Saw do you know where I can get a tire and some rope." She looked at me and nodded.

"Ya follow me."

We walked out into the back yard and into the shed. I saw the tire and the rope I need.

"What do you want those for?"

I looked at her as I tied the rope around the tire. "This was a one of the ways I train. I drag the tire and someone or something on it." I tied the rope around my waist and I looked at her. She had her hair down and was looking at my hair. 'I need to lighten the mood.' "What do you call a fake noodle?" She looked at me and I saw a small smile.

"What do you call a fake noddle?"

"An impasta!"

She covered her mouth and she snorted a few more times. After a few seconds, she started to laugh and was holding her stomach. She stopped and looked at me.

"I haven't laughed like that in years. Thank you for that Takeo."

I smiled and looked at her. "No problem oh, you want to ride?" I pointed at the tire and she smiled.

"Sure, let get going Takeo."

She sat down and the tire while I walked back out front. I walked onto the sidewalk and started to jog with I listened to her hum a song. I saw a large hill and smiled at it. "Hold on Luan I don't want you to fall off."

"Ok"

I turned and started to run up the hill at full speed. I felt the tire bounce as I ran and I heard her laughing as I ran.

"Faster!"

I smiled and race around the whole city with her laughing the whole way. When I started my way back she started you yell.

"Hey, hold on were near my work and I need to pick up my paycheck!"

I stopped and looked to her as the tire stopped. "Ok then which way and I going and where am I going?"

"Where going to the same place where you stopped the thief yesterday."

I didn't start to run again as I thought that if I ran that would take too long. I untied the tire and looked at her. "Get off the tire I've got a faster way to moved." She nodded and got off the tire and I lifted it by the rope. I wrapped the rope around my chest and tied the tire to my back. I walked over to her and picked her up like a bride and she blushed red like a tomato.

"What are you doing?!"

I looked back at her and smiled. "You see but hang on you in for the best ride of your life." I saw her face get even redder from my statement. Just smiled and looked for a lamp post or power pole. I saw a power pole and started to run for it. I jumped when it was close and we landed on the top. I looked at her and she was amazed at how high I had just jumped with her in my arms. I looked back to the roofs and jumped again to the roofs then started to run back to where I knocked the thief out. After a few minutes, she started to shift in my arms. I looked back down and she was trying to adjust her shirt near her waist. I could see that her panties were yellow and pinkie and I flushed a little.

"Watch out!"

I looked forward and I saw I was about to run over the edge. I panicked and pulled her into my chest knowing it was too late for me to jump again. I turned when we started to fall and then turned in the air. I slammed into the road and we sided about twenty feet. The rope holding the tire snapped on impact and I was glad I was wearing my chainmail. We stopped when I slammed my back into a building and coughed with the n\knocked out of me.

"Takeo! Are you okay!?"

I looked down at Luan in my arms and she was looking at me with worry. I sat us both up and looked at her. "Ya, I'm good Luan just going to be sore. I'd say that's the ninth no tenth worst fall I've had." I looked at her and blushed."

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't talk as her right breast was right in my face. I saw her look down and then she screamed. She got off me and fixed her top while I jumped back up and got the tire. I landed beside her and we didn't look at each other. We just walked back to the place she worked and I ran her back on the tire. For the rest of the day I sat in my room reading books and sleeping.

Sunday

I came up from the basement after another night and trying to think of a way to say sorry. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the whole family sitting and talking in the living room. I saw Loir who I earn had moved back in after her ex cheated on her.

"Oh, morning Takeo dear."

I looked to the left and saw the mother. She had a tray of muffins and some kind of bread. "Good morning miss Loud." She smiled and I took a muffin. "Thank you, ma'am." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. I looked around and saw that Luan and Lynn were both looking straight at me. I swallowed dryly and took a bite of my muffin. While I eat, the father spoke up.

"So, Takeo have you ever been to a mail before?"

I sat down on the floor and looked at him. "No, that comes to mind right away." He nodded and then Leni jumped up looking at he.

"Yay we get to saw you the really joy of the town."

I raised an eyebrow and for some reason feared for my manhood. "Why do I feel like you're going to dress me up like a doll." She smiled and jumped on top of me with her face in mine.

"I totes am!"

I gulped and looked at her. "I need an adult." She smiled and looked at me as her breast hung in front of my face.

"I am an adult."

A few hours had passed and I was now in the clothing section of the mail. Leni and Lori were using me as a male doll. I didn't like anything they had me try on. Now I was hiding in the middle of a rack as they walked past me. When they were pasted I jumped out and ran down the rows of clothes but stopped when I saw an orange hoodie. I looked at it and it had the kanji for Love on it right in the middle. I walked over to it and I felt like it was just my color. It was look someone in the back of my mind was saying for me to get it. I walked over to it and took it off the rack.

"Hey guys look the bitch sister's."

I looked back and I saw a group of three guys looked at Leni and Lori. I saw that Leni was almost crying and I was mad. I started to walk to the doors and left the hoodie at casher counter. "Hey, pick on someone your own size. You're an embarrassment to men calling ladies such things!" They all looked at me and I the one up front looked familiar for some reason. He wore green plaid shirt over a white shirt. He had on blue jeans and cowboy boots. He also had a long goat-t on his chin with greasy black hair. Then the two with him the both looked like your normal gangsters

"The hell you say you little piss ant?"

The one up front said while Lori worried for my safety. I walked right up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled his face to mine. "I said pick on someone your own size. You're an embarrassment to men calling ladies such things." I let his shirt go once I said my words again and looked at the girls with a soft smile. "Lori take Leni back into the store. I'll handle this for you girls."

"But…"

Before she could finish I leaned my head to the side as I fist missed my head. I grabbed the arm in my hand and started to crush it. I looked back at the man and he was holding his forearm. He looked at me with one eye closed. "Where are your manners I was specking to her. Now be a good boy and leave before I'm forced to make you." I let him go and he stepped back and I looked back at them. "Now please because what I'm about to do isn't something a lady should see." Lori listened this time and pulled Len I into the store. I then looked back to them and I saw the other two had knifes.

"Get this little basterd boys."

I just watched as the two of them charged me. I easily dodged them the then slammed both my elbows into the sides of their head knocking them out. I grabbed the callers of their shirts and gently lowered them to the ground. I then looked at the last man standing and he was sweating bullets. I stood all the way up and he looked me in the eyes. "If you just get on bow and say sorry to my friends you can walk away with just a bloody nose." He then got mad and ran at me I sighed and though about how he'd be that stupid. I dodged a few punches as each and every one of his punched moved in slow motion. Years of watching my master made almost everyone's punches or kicks moved in slow motion. He left his chin wide opened so I slammed my knee onto it. I felt it crack under the force I put into his face. He dropped to the ground blood dripping from his mouth. I could have shattered his jaw but I didn't want to go that far.

"Takeo, are you alright!"

I looked back as the rest of the loud family all ran around the corner. The all saw what I had done to them. Lynn and Luan rushed over and started to check to see if I was hurt. 'Well this is unexpected. I figured after seeing Lynn in her underwear and Luan's breast they'd hate my guts but they don't seem to.' When they were sure I was okay they stopped and Leni ran out and over to her mom. She was still crying a little clearly unset by what had just happened. I saw Lori walk out with my hoodie and over to the downed gangster behind me.

"Bobby what happened to you were so sweet before Ronnie started her mess."

I looked at her as the name Ronnie echo in my mind over and over. A clear image flashed in my mind of a young girl. My eyes widened when that happened. Never had any of the images in my head had looked so clear. I blinked and the image was gone. I returned to my normal small smiled and looked back at her. "Who is Ronnie?" Lori looked at me and sighed.

"She's his sister."

She spoke with venom as she pointed at the downed leader. "Ok then tell me what happened and why she started to her mess." Everyone looked at me and then Lynn answered.

"She started to smoke pot and hanging out with the wrong people after our brother pasted away."

I nodded and looked back at the brother. I walked over to him and grabbed the caller of his shirt and pulled him up. "Time to wake up and tell me what I want to know." I took and needle out of my cloak and stabbed him in the side of the neck.

"AAAHHH!"

His eyes opened wide and he grabbed his jaw. I rolled my eyes and spoke. "Oh, relax I only cracked your jaw with my knee. Now, you're going to tell me where your gang is hold up or I'm going to have to play rough again." I saw absolute fear in his eyes and pointed to the other side of the mail.

"They hang out behind the mail but you can win they have guns."

I dropped him and looked down at him. "You let me worry about that." I turned and started to walk for the back of the mail.

"Now wait a second didn't you hear him?!"

I stopped and looked back at the mother. She was looking at me like I was crazy, "I heard them but I don't care. But home in japan anyone how insolence or my friends don't get away without getting punched in the face. So, if he's not the leader then I'm going to go and punch the leader in the face." I turned back around and then felt a hand grab my pants leg. I stopped and looked back down and I saw Lily looking at me with a lot of worry.

"Please don't go Takeo I don't want you to get hurt."

My anger faded as I looked right into her eyes. I smiled and kneeled to look into her eyes. "Ok, then Lily but if the get near this family again no stopping me ok?" She nodded and hugged my neck. I patted her back and looked at the others. They all looked relieved that she stopped me and I saw smiled on Lynn and Luan even Leni.

"Ok let leave before any more trouble starts." I picked Lily up and followed then back to the van. When we got home, I was about to go for another run. I felt something tug on the rope and I looked back and saw Luan sitting on the tire again. I smiled and started to run with her on the tire.

"Hey Takeo, why did you help Leni and Lori earlier? You could have just looked the other way so why?"

I kept running but answered her. "My master always told me if a man disrespects a woman in front of me then beat them silly. Me wanting to go after them was for information." I started to run up a hill as she kept talking to me.

"Information what could they know what you want?"

"Gangs in their locations and when they move. If I have to then I can move to stop them." She didn't say anything after that and I just kept running. It was still day light when we got back and Leni was waiting for us when we got back.

"Takeo, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure, Luan we can keep talking later." She smiled and kissed my cheek as she passed me. I touched my cheek and watched as she walked into the house. I saw Leni looked annoyed and She had my hoodie in her hand. She walked over to me and sat down on the tire.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to know if you'd like to ride with me to the store tomorrow. After earlier I'd rather have the protection now."

I untied the rope from my waist and crossed my arms. "Sure." Smiled and we walked and had pizza for dinner. I drank so medicine Lisa mad to help me sleep and I was out cold the moment my head hi the pillow.

Monday

I woke up early again and walked into the kitchen. I saw I was the only one up and was grateful for that. I walked out of the house with my sword in hand. From what I could tell the family slept until nine. Seeing as the summer starts today I guessed the same time applied here. 'Now let's find this girl Ronnie.' I jumped off the porch and raced off to the mail.

Ronnie pov

I was walking the mail where my brother and his gang always hung out behind. His buddies had brought him home last night after a white-haired beat them up. That however wasn't the reason I was going to the mail. Bobby words are what's got me going to the mail.

Ten hours earlier

I sat in the living room watching the video of Lincoln making a fool of himself. I laughed at the one person who ever gave a damn about me. I stopped laughing a new video popped up after the video finished. I read the title and it said the white head warrior. I clicked on it and I saw a teenager that had hair like Lincoln's only much longer. He would be taller then me in real life with some very well maintained muscles. He quickly took down the six toughies football player at my school in less then one minute. The video ended and I looked at his face in the end of the video. He had a scar over his left eye and he even had the same gap between his front teeth. I heard the door slam and I looked over.

"Ronnie clear the couch now!"

I watched as my brother was carried in by two of his buddies. The two of them had huge bruises on the sides of their head and my brother's jaw was swollen. "What happened to him?!" Our mother rushed in and saw him beaten and with some blood coming from his mouth.

"We picked a fight with some white-haired kid with a scar over his left eye. He was protecting two of the loud sisters at the mail. When we came to Buddy told us he made him tell him where we meet behind the mall."

Our mother rushed passed me and started to look over him. I on the other hand when to my room. I decided to go to their hang out tomorrow and meet this guy for myself. He looks so much like Lincoln. So, I thought my prays have been answered and he's come back to me.

Present time

I was walking in the front of the mall I saw someone on the roof. I looked close and saw white hair. I started to run when I saw him. I ran around the mall and heard the sound of fighting. Then two gun shots. Then everything was quiet and I froze as I heard footsteps coming this way. I saw the white-haired boy from the video and He was dragging four guy and two on his shoulder. He stopped when he saw me and dropped them.

"Miss if you're with them please move aside I won't hurt you."

'Even his voice somewhat resembles Lincoln.' I looked at him and I had to ask him with hope high in my heart. "Are you Lincoln?" He frowned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry but..."

My hopes dropped and I felt tears in my eyes. 'I got my hope up for nothing.' I squeezed my fist trying not to cry. I sniffed a few times and then I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I opened my eyes to see a large chest and well-muscled chest. I looked up and I saw the white-haired guy. It made me feel like when Lincoln held me. Safe in his arms and I felt like Lincoln was hugging me again. I just hugged him back and just stood there for a few more minutes.

"Feel better?"

I nodded into his chest and he let me go.

Takeo pov five minutes ago

I jumped onto the roof of the mall and ran to the back. I stopped at the edge and I looked over. I saw a group of six men one with a gun in hand. 'Ok Mr. Gunman goes first.' I drew my blunt sword and jumped in. I landed beside him and slammed my sword into the back of his head knocking him out. He dropped the gun and two of them lunged at me. I slammed my elbow into the chest of the one on the left and kicked the other one in the face. I slashed the other two and then looked back and saw a guy a few years older then me had the gun. I dashed forward and grabbed his arm and pointed it to the sky. He fired two shots then I hit him in the sternum with the bottom of my sword handle.

"Damn…"

That was what he said as he pasted out. I looked at the gun and scoffed at it then kicked it into the large dumper. With that was done and walked out from behind the mall with them all. I saw a very attractive girl in a white tank top and black tight jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail like mine but hers was longer then mine. See looked at the men I was pulling and carrying. I dropped them and looked right into her eyes. "Miss if you're with them please move aside I won't hurt you." I looked into her eyes and I saw a lot of hope in them.

"Are you Lincoln?"

I must really look this Lincoln guy. "I'm sorry but…" I saw her hopes drop and tears started to form in her eyes. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. I felt a few tears wet my thin shirt but I didn't care. I may not know this girl but I know someone who need comfort. I hugged her and she hugged me tightly. "feel better?" She nodded into my chest and I let her go. She looked up at me.

"Thank you for the hug um?"

"Takeo."

She smiled and I walked back over to the knocked-out men. I picked them all back up and looked at her. Can you take me to the police station?" She did and I told her if she ever need me come to the loud house. The police also gave me a five-hundred-dollar reward for one of them. I paid for breakfast for the two of us and then left for my home for the time bean. I landed on the porch and walked in.

"Where have you been?"

I jumped when I heard Luan and Lynn voices. I turned quickly and saw them sitting on the couch. They were looking at me and the sword plus cash in my hand.

"Where did you get the cash?"

I looked at it and then to them. I smiled sheepishly and looked at them as they got up. "I went out for a morning jog. Then I found out the other gang members all tried to get payback but well ya. I beat them turned them in and one of them was worth five-hundred-dollars." Lynn looked at me and so did Luan. I started to sweat and then I heard someone on the steps. I looked back and saw Leni to my joy she was all dress and smiling.

"Wow you must really like shopping."

"Yes, I do so why don't we go now!" She smiled and grabbed my hand. I saw both Lyn and Luan look at her with jealousy in their eyes. For the next three hours, I shopped and spoke with Leni.

"Say, Takeo do you like me?"

I looked from the music stands to her. She was holding a few bags of sewing supplies and fabric. I looked back to the music and answered. "Yes, I do like you Leni. You're one of the sweets girls I've ever meet and you are quite beautiful as well. Plus, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Really Takeo wow no boy has ever been this nice to me."

She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "What are you?"

"Just follow me Takeo."

I raised my eyebrow and just let her pull me along to the woman's dressing room. I started to panic as she pulled me into one of the changing stations. "What are you d…" She dropped her bags wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her face into mine. "What are you doing?!"

"This."

She pressed her lips onto my and I for ok in my life froze. But after a second I wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her closer. She pulled back after a second and I saw she was blushing. I smiled and blushed a little too.

"That was my first kiss."

I really blushed now and looked at her. "Mine too." We looked deep into each other's eye and smiled. I grabbed her hand and pulled it. "Come on and let's get out of here before someone sees us." She nodded and we left the mall. When we got home she went to her room and Lynn grabbed me before I could make it to my room.

"You, me training tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded. "Fine just remember I'm going to show what a real work out. Of and forget I don't like easing into anything so if you want to play you'll have to grit your teeth cause it's going to hurt at first." She blushed and let me I to my room. A few hours, passed and I heard someone open my door. I grabbed my sword and looked at the stairs. I saw the father walk down into the room. I smiled and let my sword go. "What can I do for you Mr. loud." He had my cloak but his face was as white as a ghost. "Hey you ok?"

"Place tell me this is you."

He held up the photo of me and the master of Ryozanpaku. He was pointing at the younger me on the elder's shoulder. I smiled and nodded. "Ya, that's me. Apachai found me in a river with a bad concussion and busted up rip cage. So, over the last four years they took care of me until I could come back. Besides the exchange, I came here to find my old life." I walked over to take my things and before I could touch them he hugged me with tears in his eyes.

"YOU ARE LINCOLN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln is back

We all sat in the living room and all the loud family members was looking at the photo. I was leaning my back against the wall. Leni, Lynn and Luan all had wide smiles.

"You are my little Lincoln."

I looked at Miss loud and she was crying as she looked at me. She walked over and tried to hug me but I moved away from her. She looked utterly hurt. "Look I'm sure this is good news to all of you but I don't remember anything but a few blurts. I don't know who I was but he's gone sorry."

"No, your right here Lincoln all we have to do is jog your memories. Let's just take you to where we had the accident and I'm sure it will jog your memories."

I nodded and looked at them all. "I've already gone to the bridge the elder told me about. It didn't jog my memory at all and I even asked a lady about what had happened." I saw all but Leni, Lynn and Luan crying. I rubbed the back of my head then we all jumped when a brick was sent through the window. I looked out and I saw someone running down the road. I jumped through the broken window and dashed after the smasher.

"Lincoln wait!"

I ignored their yelling as I ran. I was catching up quickly and when I was close I jumped at him. I wrapped me arm around his throat and we slammed into the ground. He started to struggle so I choke him out. After a few seconds, he passed out and I let him go. I stood up and looked at him then saw a football jersey. I saw the words Rosewood on the back. I sighed and throw him over my shoulder and started to walk back to the house. While I walked, the van raced around the corner and I saw the loud mother in the driver seat. She stopped beside me and looked at the guy twice my size on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?!"

She yelled as she jumped out of the van and ran over to me. When she got her hands on my she started to check all over my body. I shock my arm and looked at her. "Stop it already I'm fine and I'm not some little kid." She looked at me and I was kind of scared of her eyes.

"Now you listen to me young man. I thought I lost you once and I never want to go through that again."

I was scared but held my ground. "If you were my mother then why did you let me almost die in the river when I was still a small child. I may not remember what happened to clearly but I know if I was really your son. You'd done something to save me not just let me float away." She looked at me shocked and I just adjusted the load on my shoulder and threw the guy onto the top of the van. I jumped up onto the top with him and looked down at her. "Let's just get to the police station so I can get to hunting the other football player." She looked so sad and just hung her head and got in the van. We drove to the police station and I jumped down and my apparent mother filled out a form as I carried him in. Once that was done I waited outside for her to finish the paper work.

"Ok I'm done Lincoln."

I took a very deep breath and looked at her. I saw hope bright in her eyes again and I exhaled the air. "My name is Takeo so please stop calling me that name." She looked at me and the hope in her eyes still looked at me.

"No, your name is Lincoln and I know how to get your memories back come on let's go home."

I didn't fighter know no the chance to learn more of my past. I got in the van in the very back with her saying I could sit shotgun. I said no for the second time she gave up and started to drive. 'I know this is what I wanted but this is just too crazy. My home exchange is at the home of who may be my blood family. My mind was screaming for me to go but my instances were telling me to get away from here and find the football player. After five-minutes she got to the house and she rushed us in to the house and up the stairs.

"Come once you see your old room you'll remember very thing."

I didn't remember anything about my old room but followed her up to the top floor. I saw six doors and one at every back of the hall. She opened the door and I saw a room for a small boy. A window on the side of the wall a dresser and a bed with a nightstand beside it. It was small and nothing came to my mind as I walked in and looked around the small room. I looked back to her I saw her holding both her hands together like she was praying. I hated to destroy her hopes but I couldn't lie to her. "I'm sorry but no I don't remember and thing in this room. The only times I seem to remember something or someone is if I had a connection with them or it." You could hear a pen drop in the quiet house as I watched all the hope drain from her eyes. She started to cry and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked past her and saw Lily with that rabbit in her arms again.

"Takeo there's a girl down for you."

I looked at her and again back was slowly crying. I hugged her before walking down the steps and I saw the same girl from the alley. I walked down the steps and walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She jumped and then relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Hey, Takeo I came to say sorry about the football player. My brother is mad he lost to you."

I let her go and she turned around to look at me. She was in a purple tank top held up at shoulder. She also wore a tight pair of jeans with brown flip-flops. "It's not me you need to say sorry to and you're not the one who needs to say sorry." She rubbed her arm and looked at the ground I just sighed. I put a hand on her hand and rubbed the top of her head. She blushed and pushed my hand off her head.

"Stop it loser!"

I laughed as she blushed more. Then she puffed up her chest and got in my face.

"I'll knock you silly Takeo."

I just smiled and crossed my arms. "By all means please try I won't even attack back." She gritted her teeth and tried to punch me in the face. I lazily leaned my head to the side and her fist past my head. I dodged every punch she tried to hit me with. By the time, she was done I had walked backward into the front yard. I smiled when I saw she was out of breath. She tried one more time but I just sidestepped and she missed. She started to fall and I grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. She stood up and fell into my chest.

"Lincoln, where are you?"

I looked to the door and saw Lynn standing there.

"Ronnie get away from Lincoln!"

I looked at her annoyed that she was calling me my old name. "For the last time, my name is Takeo!" She flinched and I instantly felt bad. I let this Ronnie go and walked over to Lynn. She looked at me and she looked pissed. When I was close she grabbed my chainmail and shirt.

"Why was she holding onto you?!"

I grabbed her arm and tightened my grip just a little. She let go when she felt my grip and I let go of her arm. I crossed my arms and looked at her. "I guess you want to grit your teeth right now uh? Fine let's do this that me to where ever you train and I'll whip you at them all." She smiled and leaned on the porch reeling.

"Oh, this is going to be fun but first send your little friend away."

I looked back and saw Ronnie breathing hard. I walked over to her and picked her up like a bride, she blushed and I started to walk us to the street. "Lynn I'll run her home then come right back!" I jumped out a power pole and then started to run on the power lines. When we were away from the house I stopped on a power pole and looked at her. "So, which way am I going?" she wrapped her arms around my neck and then nodded her head to the right.

"That to the older houses on the boarder of the city."

I nodded and jumped onto the roof of a nearby house. I started to run but while I did I could feel her breast coming back and hitting my chest as I ran.

"Hey, why did Lynn call you Lincoln?"

I jumped over a gap and looked at her. "Ya apparently, I'm their dead brother. Which I guess I can see because I was saved from the same river he was lost in. Had the same kind of injuries and they even say I give off the same feel of him." She looked at me and I looked forward not wanting to have a repeat of Luan. I jumped and landed on a lamb post.

"So, which do you want me to call you?"

I looked down at her and saw a few people under us. "Takeo please. I can't remember ever being called Lincoln." I hoped down and landed in front of the houses and but her down. She moved some hair behind her ear and looked away from me.

"Um, thanks and if you are Lincoln I owe you this from an old bet you won."

Before I knew what was she was doing she wrapped her arms around my neck. Then she kissed me like just like Leni did. I didn't know why but my heart jumped and I wrapped my arms around her lower back. I felt her open her mouth and I subconsciously opened my mouth. Our tongues touched and I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she let go of my neck then started to feel my chest.

"RONNIE!"

Both are eyes shot open and we pulled apart from each other. We were both blushing and then someone grabbed me. I then got punched in the face.

"BOBBY STOP!"

I was mad now and I looked at Bobby. I pulled my right back and slammed it into his face when he was about to punch me again. When I pulled my fits back blood followed it from his nose. He dropped to the ground and I spit some blood out.

"Are you ok Takeo?!"

Ronnie grabbed my face and looked at my punched cheek. I knew it's wouldn't leave a mark but it still hurt a little. I touched her cheek and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine but I don't think you should be near him right now. Do you have anywhere else you can go?" She looked at the ground and nodded.

"No, after you disappeared I started to smoke pot and hung with the wrong people. You're the only person I can turn to is you."

I looked at her and sighed. "They are so going to kill me." I looked at her and grabbed her brother caller and threw him over my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me blushing. "I know there going to kill me but you're coming home with me tonight. So, let's go and get you some night clothes and drop this idiot." She smiled and she lead me to her house. When we got to there and Ronnie's family did like everyone else. Then when they saw Bobby on my shoulder and her mother and grandmother asked what happened.

"Bobby attacked him and Takeo knocked him out. Um, mom until tomorrow do you mind if I spend the night at the louds?"

Her mom looked from him to her. Then she looked at me.

"Can you make sure she gets to the loud home safely?"

I stood straight up and looked at her. "Yes ma'am, as a matter as a fact I'm staying there as part of a culture exchange. I do however believe some of the blame is mine. Not too long ago I beat him and two of his friends hoping to knock some scene into their heads." She laughed and stood up and hugged me.

"Please take care of my girl Takeo."

"Yes ma'am."

Once that was done I ran us back and left Ronnie to explain while me and Lynn left for the park. I jogged beside her but she didn't look happy not one bit.

"So, we're going to run the one-mile park trail. First one back is the fastest and the most athletic. Plus, if you beat me then I'll give you a prize so do try your hardest."

"is that all you do?"

"No, I do something different every day. Now let's get ready."

We stretched and warmed up. Once that was done we stood at the gate to the park.

"Ready. Set Go!"

We both shot off from the gate and around the park. To my surprise, she kept pace with my jogging pace. It took us six minutes to run three-fourth of the park roads. When I saw the gate, I smiled and looked at her. "Bye!"

"Wh…"

I shot ahead when she looked at me and dashed through the gate. I slammed my feet into the ground outside the park. I left to long trenches from my feet digging into the ground. I stopped after ten feet and looked back to the gate. Lynn had stopped where I took off and I saw a stupid look on her face. I smiled and started to walk back to her. "Alright you ready to head back?!" She dumbly nodded and we started to walk back to the house.

"How are you that fast?"

I looked at her as she walked beside me. "I ran for four years dragging people and large stuccoes. A run like this is not even a warm up for me. She huffed and looked away from me.

"Whatever Lincoln let's just get home and have dinner."

I smiled and picked her like I did Ronnie. "Hold on!" I started to run at full speed and raced through the streets. After ten minutes, we were back at the house and I put her down. I saw her hair was forced back and she looked shocked. I waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it. She looked right at me and grabbed my shirt. She pulled my face into hers and I gulped.

"Teach me how to run like that."

I made her let me go and she did. I smiled and pointed to the tire and rope on the side of the porch. "Start by running with that tied to your waist. Once you can run without that slowing you down I've teach you more." She smiled and walked over to it then tied it around her waist and started to jog up and down the street. I smiled and walked into the house and I saw Lily playing with Ronnie. They were playing with dolls and I saw everyone else in the kitchen. I smiled and walked over to Lily and Ronnie. I sat down beside Ronnie and wrapped an arm around her side. She looked at me and smiled then pushed her other side into mine.

"Hey Takeo."

"Hey Ronnie."

"Can I sit with Takeo too?"

We looked at Lily and I smiled and patted the spot beside me. She smiled and hopped up and sat back down beside me. We sat there for a few minutes and Lily fell asleep on my side. Ronnie reached across me and rubbed the side of her head. I smiled then saw her other hand was near the one near my other hand. I reached my arm a little more and grabbed her hand then she looked at me. She smiled and leaded her head on the side of my chest while closing her eyes.

"Ah, look girls."

I jumped and looked the kitchen door. The girls and the mother were looking at me. I saw Luan and Leni looking at mine and Ronnie's hands. Luan looked annoyed and Leni just smiled. They all went their own ways and I sat there with the two girls laying on my sides.

"Are they gone?"

I looked Ronnie out of the corner of my eye and I saw she was looking up at me. I did a quick look around to see if they were still in the living room. They were gone so I looked back at her. "Ya, let's get Lily onto the couch and then we can do whatever we want." She smiled and I pick Lily up then put her on the couch and the we walked down top my room. I got the five-hundred dollars and sword.

"What do you need that for?"

I looked back as I fixed it on my back and looked at her. "You never know when you'll need to defend yourself and it's a blunt blade." She laughed little and we walked back upstairs and out of the house. We walked down the street and she was talking about the places we used to hangout. She leaded the way to an arcade in the city and before we got there we stopped for dinner. We had pizza and we sat in the pizza place for the better part of an hour just talking.

"Then I kicked him in the ball and he fell down the stairs."

I laughed as she finished the story of how she dumped her first and last boyfriend. When I finished laughing the waitress walked over with the bill. I gave her one of the hundred dollars bills and left her a twenty as a tip when we left. We walked around the city to the arcade as I guessed she was trying to jog my memories. It didn't do much as I've already seen most of the city with running with Luan on my tire.

"There's the arcade."

I looked at where she pointed at and I saw an old-school arcade. I felt my mind starting to turn as we walked in and over to the token machine. She put a five in and I put a ten in. We had our coins and we started to play the games. We owned the fighting games as two players and she beat me at the racing games. I laughed as I stood up from the racing again and I saw something on the side. I kneeled to the side and looked at it. A Double and with a Ra was on the side in permanent marker.

"Oh no."

I looked back and she was looking at me. I stood back up and looked right at her. "What does that mean?" She looked at it and then back to me.

"I drew that on there a few days after we thought we lost you. I put that there to remind myself of you. Of all the times, we had fun here together her."

As she spoke a real memory surfed in my mind. It was of the two of us playing on a dancing game. I remembered that we left a piece of paper with our names on it the back in white choke. I came out of my thoughts and looked around. I saw the game and walked over to it off in the corner.

"Takeo?"

I got to the game and pulled it out of the wall. I looked on the back and just like we left it in white choke. "Lincoln and Ronnie friends forever." I looked back and she was crying a little. I stepped back and looked at it and my head erupting with pain. I grabbed the side of my head and backed into wall. All my memories from the past I already had cleared. I saw Luna reaching for me as I fell. I saw my mother's horrified face of my mother as I threw out the other window. I was sent flying while trying to protect Lily in the crash. The memories of the city and a few more came to the front. One of me and Clyde riding our bikes down the street. Then one of me and Ronnie kissing each other in my old room. When they stopped, I was in Ronnie's arms as she was trying to keep me standing.

"Takeo come on!"

I shook my head then looked around. I stood back up and looked down at her. She had her hands on my chest and I grabbed her hands and pulled her out the back door. I fell and she fell with me to the ground.

"Takeo what's wrong!?"

I kicked the door shut and I looked at her. "There coming back." She looked at me and then her eyes lit up.

"Your memories are coming back!"

I smiled and sat up both up. She was sitting on my lap and I started to tell her. "It's not much but I remember the crash. Clyde and a bike ride down in the park. I also remember you and I kissed in my first room." She blushed but smiled even wider.

"You are my Lincoln!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist then got pushed us up. When we were standing, I grabbed her and she looked at me. "We have to get back I have to find more. I should know who I was before I can go any farther with my life." She nodded and we left and ran back to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

A day with the masters and a night of passion

Two weeks had passed since those first memories came back and they haven't stopped. Slowly but surely, they have been coming back to me. I was sad to hear that Clyde had moved but I still had Ronnie. Who I may add was with me every day at the house or in the city. I train every morning by running while dragging Luan. In the afternoon, I trained with Lynn with whatever she was doing that day. As of this moment I was sitting down in a chair in my new room looking at a photo album. Ronnie lying in my bed doing something on her phone. I had bought the recliner chair about a week ago.

"Hey, Takeo Do you want to go out tonight?"

I looked from the album and she was looking at me. I closed the book and gave her my full attention. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" She blushed and showed me her phone. I got up and walked over and sat down beside her then took the phone. It showed a large water fall and a grassy field. I looked back to her and she was smiling. "Is this nearby?"

"Ya, it's in the abandoned part of the park. You know the place that I told you about were that trail got washed away. If we can get through the forest we can have the whole place to ourselves."

I thought about it and I do remember her telling me about that. I gave the phone back to her and laid my back on the wall. "That sounds nice but let's stop and get some snacks and drinks." She smiled and got off the bed and walked over to my standing closet. She opened it and pulled my love hoodie out. She like wearing around our home but it always made Leni, Luan and Lynn mad. Luna and Lori just teased me about it. I just got off my bed and took off my t-shirt and got on my chainmail and put the shirt back on. 'if I learned anything from my weapons training a little armor never hurts.'

"Ready to go?"

I looked back and I saw Ronnie with my hoodie on. She had her hair down and a pair of short shorts with a pair some running shoes. I nodded and walked over to her. "Ya, let's get going Ronnie besides I don't know why but I have the feeling today is going to get crazy." She just laughed and we walked up the stairs and out the front door. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up. I jumped onto the power line and started to run to the convent store near the park. When we got to the store I landed and let her down. I gave her a fifty-dollar bill and I waited outside the store. I didn't want to seem clingy plus, I had the feeling I was being watched but I had my sword just in case. Then I heard someone above me.

"TAKEO!"

I jumped to the side as all my masters jumped down from the store roof. When they landed Apachai dashed over and wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Takeo Apachai missed you!"

If I wasn't used to his bear hugs he'd crushed me. I started to try and get out of his hold. Shigure walked up beside him and punched him in the back.

"APA!"

He dropped me and I fell on my back. I jumped back onto my feet and looked at them.

"Takeo where did you go?"

we all looked at Ronnie as she walked out of the store. She walked over to me and I saw Kensei pull a camera. I reached for my sword and he looked at her as she was beside me. "I dare you Kensei." She smiled and looked at me with a lowered stance.

"My, the student thinks he can take the master, does he?"

Ronnie walked up to him with a hand in the hoodie pocket.

"My you are a pretty one."

When she right in front of him she pulled her hand out then sprayed something into his eyes.

"AAAAHHHHH IT BURNS!"

He dropped to the ground rolling around. Me and all the other masters laughed at him as Ronnie took his camera and stuffed it into the pocket. When that was done, she walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Takeo let's leave you owe me a day at the park."

"Now hold on young lady I think proper introductions are in order."

She looked at the elder.

"We are the masters that taught him to fight. I am the legendary master Hayato Furinji."

After that each of my master introduced themselves.

"I'm Akisame Kortsuji the grand master of Japanese jujitsu."

"I am Apachai Hopachai grand master of Muay Boran and Muay Thai."

Kensei final getting up looked at us. This time however he was ready to protect his eyes.

"I'm Kensei Ma grand master of all Chinese Kenpo."

I heard glass breaking and I looked at Sakaki. 'Oh great' he chugged the drink and looked at us.

"Hey, I'm Shio Sakaki and I'm the grand master of Karate and the hundred degree street fighter."

The last of them was Shigure walked over to us. She looked at ours hands then she walked around us poking and pinching Ronnie. I had grabbed Ronnie's other hand when it looked like she was going to attack Shigure. Shigure finished and stood in front of us.

"Takeo, you pick a very nice girl. She has child bearing hips and a strong build. So, when can I expect my first grandchild?"

I let her hands go when I saw Ronnie turn red like a tomato. I walked over to the sign and slammed my head into it a few times. When I stooped, I saw Shigure with a small smile and Ronnie was looking at me with a blush. I groaned and walked back over to her. "Come on may as well let you guy meet the family." I picked Ronnie up and jumped back to the power pole and took off running. After a few second Apachai and Shigure were beside be in the building. I jumped up to them as I lead the way and I looked down at Ronnie. She was still blushing then she would look up at me every few seconds." 'They had to show up right as I was about to take her and a privet date!' Soon we were at the house and I saw everyone in the backyard. I jumped over the house and landed behind everyone with the masters bed me.

Leni pov

I watched as Lincy picked Ronnie up and jumped away like he had done the last few day. I didn't mind sharing his attention but I knew it was me he really liked. He did say I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Leni, did you see where Lincoln ran off too."

I looked back from the living room window to see our mom. "Ya, him and Ronnie left to go somewhere just now." She sighed walked over and sat down on the couch. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "What's wrong mom?" She looked at me and then to the door.

"It just that he is Lincoln then his about to be sixteen. I just want to make up the last four years we lost with him."

I hugged her and she hugged me back. We stayed in side and talked on the couch until all of us went out back to watch Lisa latest experiment. It was explaining how Lincoln could in theory could jump higher. Right in the middle something crashed down behind all of us.

"We're here."

I heard Lincoln's voice then I heard five more crashing sounds. I turned around and saw five more new men and one new woman. I got up and hugged him when he put Ronnie down. Then someone started to pock and pinch me. I let him go a little and started to slap at the last place I was pinched.

"She's slow."

I let him all the way go and looked back at the woman. She was looking at me and then grabbed Lincoln. She pulled him over to her and made him look at her.

"She's too slow doesn't have the build and given her size she is a bad choice."

I as his face turn red and he yelled.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

The woman blink and looked at me again.

Takeo pov

I had just screwed up and bad. I had just yelled at Shigure and now she was looking at Leni. She let me go and stood in front of her. Then to my and everyone else she hugged her.

"Then you are like my daughter like Takeo is like a son to me."

"EXCUASE ME!?"

We all looked at my birth mother and father storm up but they were much shorter the Shigure.

"They are OUR children!"

"I carried them for nine months!"

"We feed them and put clothes on them!"

Shigure narrowed her eyes and grabbed her sword. Making them stop and start to sweat from her glare.

"You two left Takeo to die in a river. Now, it's your turn to dance with death."

I grabbed my sword and drew it as she started her attack. In the blink of an eye I was in front if the and blocked Shigure's attack. She forced me back a little and all my masters looked at me impressed at my speed. She pulled her blade back and pointed it at the ground.

"Move Takeo they need to pay for leaving you to die like an animal." I sheath my sword and looked up at her. "No, from what I have seen they have suffered for these four years. Besides we don't know if they left me to die. Even if they did I'm still standing after surviving that. I can hold my head high that I survived something at should have killed me." She looked at me for a few seconds then put her sword away and looked at them again.

"You owe your life to him. But know this If I ever find out you have hurt him in any way I will kill you and all of your other children."

He cold tone made sure everyone got the point. I saw all the girls start to sweat and even Ronnie looked scare. I just sighed and looked at the elder. "So, why are all of you in the city anyways?" At that moment, all of them but Apachai.

"Apa Shigure and Sakaki keep walking around and worrying about you. Apachai and Kensei missed having you to talk to. The elder and Akisame just wanted someone to play games or train with. Kensei missed having you to pull him out of Shigure pervert traps at the end of the day."

I smiled at that and everyone looked at him.

"You idiot I was happy he was gone!"

Sakaki yelled and chased Apachai over the house and back around. Apachai laughing the whole way and the Elder walked over to me laughing.

"Ha-ha all that aside it is good to see you again Takeo. Now to answer your question from a few seconds again. We are leaving a little area we build a house in. Here is a map if you ever want to go stay a night there Takeo."

He handed me and map that showed the place where the house was at. I looked back at him and smiled then he wrapped his arm around my neck and leaded down beside me. "Thanks, and I'm going to guess that this on is like the one on the Island?"

"Yes, it power and running water both powered through a water wheel. Oh, and by no means do I mean if you take that girl of your there."

I blushed and looked the other way. He laughed and stood all the way back up and then grabbed both Apachai's and Sakaki's heads.

"Enough you two now we need to get going. My granddaughter and kenkei are coming for a visit so I want to be back ready to greet her."

"Yes, Sir." All of them but Shigure let and I looked at her. She looked at me and I smiled and hugged her. She hugged back and I left her do the I'm watching you with her fingers. I let go and she jumped away to catch up

I watched as the left and once they were out of sight I looked back at everyone. Ronnie just looked like she was confused and everyone else was still as stone. I looked at the map in my hand and got an idea for a much better adventure. "Hey Ronnie." She snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Ya?"

I held the map up and looked at her. "Want to go see the house with me?" She smiled and nodded but mom grabbed my shirt collar. I looked at her and she and all the others looked at me. "Yes?"

"Who was that woman and Why did she say all that?"

"Oh."

I turned as she let go of my collar. "That was Shigure a trained weapons master and I'm pretty sure assassin. She was like a second mother to me when I first came to the dojo. Kind of overprotective at times. She just being herself and that's all really."

"Ok then but what did she mean by choice?"

I blushed and looked away from her but answered the question. "She thought she was a girl I was looking to have kids with." I looked back and I saw a disturbed look in Everyone's but Leni, Lynn and Luan eyes. I wondered at that but filed it away for a later talk. I walked over to Ronnie and we waved go by to everyone.

"Hey can I come?" We looked down and saw Lily looking up at us. I smiled a kneeled down to her. "Sorry Lily but if I know my masters then they set traps to keep animals out. I can't carry you and Ronnie at the same time. So, you'll have to sit this time out sorry." She pouted and I just laughed a patted her head. "Promise once I make sure it's safe well all go up there for a day. I know for a fact their power and water so maybe we can turn it into a weekend house." She smiled and hugged me then ran back into the house. Everyone else followed her in and I and Ronnie left as I read the map. I it took us into the woods outside of the city. After twenty minutes of following the map through the forest and over a river feed from a water fall from cliffs. I jumped up some large cliffs and stopped at the top. At the top of the cliffs was another old style Japanese house. A river ran from

"Wow that looks awesome."

I tighten my hold on her and looked around the yard. I saw ten traps and then jumped. I landed on the gate and jumped down into the yard. I set her down on her feet and we walked around the house. There was a large outdoor bath six bedrooms each with bed and a master bedroom with a large two-person bed.

"Hey, look at this Takeo."

I walked over to door she was at and walked in. I saw it was a room full of weapons and armor. I walked in and took one of the straight katana and pulled it out of its sheaths. It was a razor share blade and had a wave tang. I looked at Ronnie and she was looking at the blade. I smiled and picked the blade back up and sheathed it. Looked at her and held the blade to her.

"Really I can have that?"

"Ya, go ahead and take it. Unless you'd like a different kind of weapon?" She smiled and took the sword. She drew the sword and acted like she was in a movie. I shook my head and laughed at her. She blushed and tried to cut me. I just sidestepped and grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me.

"What are you d…"

I wrapped my other arm around her lower waist and started to kiss her softly and tenderly. She hit my chest a few times and then dropped the sword. She started to feel up my chest and I tightened my hold on her back. I felt her slip a hand under my chainmail and she started to feel my abs. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she didn't stop me. I moved my arms from her waist to her thighs then lifted her into the air. She took her hands from under my clothes and grabbed the sides of my head. I held her at waist height and she wrapped her arms around my waist. After a few minutes as pulled back and we were breathing hard.

"W-wow Takeo."

I smiled and squeezed her thighs making she let out a low moan. I looked at her face. She was blushing and biting her lower lip almost hard enough to drew blood.

"P-put me down for a s-second."

I looked at her and did like she asked. She got off her and pulled her arms into the hoodie and pulled it and her shirt of. I blushed and when I saw she only had her bra and short shorts left on. Her bra was purple with black hearts where her nipples should be. She grabbed my shirt and chainmail and pulled it up. I smiled and let her get them off me. She threw them to the side and then she grabbed my cheeks and we started to make out again. She shoved her tongue into my mouth. I wrapped one arm around her waist and one on the back of her head. I picked her up and pulled my mouth free. I threw her over my shoulder and dashed for the master bedroom. I through the door open and I saw the large bed. I threw her onto the bed.

"Get over here big boy~"

I blushed at her sultry voice and I got into bed with her. She undid her belt and pulled her short down. I saw her panties were the same with a black heart right in the middle. I smiled and untied my wrap and was left in my underwear with a large tent. She looked at it and blushed red.

"Oh, god that size isn't going to make this easy."

I looked at her and she grabbed the sides of my underwear. I on the other hand I other plans. I grabbed her waist and pulled her lower end into the air. She lost her grip on my boxers and I used one arm to hold me up. I slipped two fingers in the front of her panties and looked at her. "Are you ready?"

"Y-ya go ahead."

I looked at them again and I saw a large wet spot starting to from. I pulled them down and I was her outer lips were starting to get wet. I pulled them off her right leg and threw them over to her shorts. Then a thought hit me. "Wait do you have a condom?" She nodded and pointed at the bag on the night stand. I nodded and then looked back to the teats at hand. I leaded in and blow some air onto it. She gasped and I smiled at the reaction. I stuck my tongue out and tasted her arousal. She moaned as I ran my tongue over her outer lips. After a few more licks I pushed my tongue past her lips and got a teast of her. She wrapped her legs around my neck and grabbed the comforter if her fist. She had sweet teast and her fluids started to flow down my chin. Her moans started to get louder and she pushed her flower into my mouth. I pushed my tongue into her and she screamed. A rush of her fluid gushed into my mouth and down my chain. I pulled back when that was done I let lower half down and she was taking deep hard breaths. I smiled and reached for the bag.

"I got one."

She wrapped her legs around my waist and flipped us. She sat on my lap pressing my erection to my stomach and she grinded on it. She smiled and I saw she had a condom in her teeth then she reached around her back. I heard her unclip her bra and let it fall into the bed and got on her knees then pulled my underwear down. She ripped the plastic and pulled the condom out. She put the condom onto my erection and lined it up with her opening. When it was in place she let her weight to push me inside her. I felt my erection breaking through her hymen and slammed down onto my lap. I looked down and saw some blood coming from her. I reached forward and rubbed her lower stomach to help with the pain. She grabbed my shoulders and waited for the pain to pass. After a few her walls loosened and she opened her eyes.

"That hurt way more them my mom said it would."

I smiled and slide her hands down to my chest and pushed herself up. We both gasped and moaned as she sledded up and back down. I grabbed her hips and help pull her up and she let her weight keep bringing her down. We got into a steady rhyme she was bouncing on me and moaning like she was dying. After a few more minutes I felt myself getting close and her togging walls told me she was getting close too. Everything stopped her she slammed down on me and screamed again. More of her fluid covered my crouch and I felt myself cum into the condom. We stayed there for I don't know how long but she eventually fell on top of me. We were both breathing hard and she wrapped her arms around my chest. I pulled the cover over us and she sighed.

"That oh, that was nice."

I laughed and she slapped my chest with a pouting face.

"Stop laughing your running the moment."

I Stopped at smiled down at her and saw her looking at me with puffed up cheeks. I turned and we now both laid on our sides. "I know I was just thinking of how we used to fight like cats and dogs and now were in bed but ass naked." She blushed and smacked my chest again. "OW! ok I give up you win." She smiled and laid her head on the large pillow.

"Good now let's just take a nap I'm tired."

I smiled and we fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke up a few hour later and I saw she was still asleep. I smiled and got out of her hold and got my clothes back on. I walked out of the room and I saw it was raining. I smiled at that and sat down and the edge of the walk way. After a few minutes, I got up and walked to the kitchen and turned on the lights. I smiled when they came on. "Akisame I love your ways of storing power from the water wheel." I walked over to the cabinets and opened them I was rice, beans and canned fruits. I smiled and made two fruit salads. I walked back to the room and I saw that Ronnie was up and looked at me as I walked in.

"Hey Takeo, is that for me?"

"Yes, I'll take care of my girl."

She smiled and finished getting dressed. She got her sword and sat down beside me as we eat. We watched the rain as it fell and the it hit me. "We are so died you know." She looked at me and she seemed to know what I meant.

"OUR MOM'S IS GOING TO KILL US!"

I panicked and threw the bowl I dashed into the house and started to look for a home phone. I found it and Ronnie ran over and started to call her mom.

"Mom! Yes, it's me yes I'm safe."

I heard yelling from the other side of the phone and Ronnie signed for me to come over. I did and she took the pone away from her ear and looked at me.

"She said a storm hit the city and won't stop until morning. She talked to your mom and they want to know where we are what do I tell her?!"

I held my hand out and she gave me the phone. I put it to my ear and I started to talk. "Miss Anne Ronnie is with me at a house my masters build near some cliff in the forest outside of the city. From what I can tell the storm is hammering this and the city pretty bad right?" She answered with some relief in her voice.

"Oh, thank the lord Lincoln she's with you. Yes, you are right about that and the city is in the red zone of the storm. Are you two going to be ok for the night?"

"Yes, ma'am the houses made by them were made to take the full front of a hurricanes. When the storm passes, I'll have her back home."

"Thank you, Lincoln I'll call your mom and let her know that you are safe."

She hung up after that and I the phone sat down with a heavy sigh. Ronnie seat down in my lap with a smile. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So, I guess I'm your girlfriend now uh?"

I smiled and kissed the side of her lips. "Ya I guess, so I mean I know you'd kill me if I said no after what we did." She laughed and leaned back into me.

"Yes, I would and I'd kill you with your own sword,"

I smiled and let her go and stood back up and she got up with me. For the rest of the night we talked about what had happened over the last four years in greater detail. Soon she fell asleep again and I took and laid her back in the bed. I then spent the early morning in the training hall. When morning we started our way back to the city.


	6. Chapter 6

The war of hearts

I was running down the streets of the city with Luan on her tire. After running the city, I ran us back to the city. When we got back to the house we saw the van was gone and the front window was smashed in. I untied myself from the tire and ran into the house. There was a brick with a note on it. I pulled the night off and started to read it as Luan was talking to someone on her phone.

"Ok, so all of you are okay, right? Alright me and Lincoln will clean the mess."

I finished reading the note and I was mad. I slapped the note in Luan's and got my sword. I ran out of the front door and headed straight for the football field.

Luan pov

I looked down at the note and started to read.

'We have you little bitch Ronnie if you want her back then come and get her. Were in the school but you'll have a hell of hard time getting her. This time to personal going to beat you to death.'

I dropped the note and looked right at the open door. Then I grabbed my phone and started diel 911. I told them what was happing and they said they could get to the school in an hour. I panicked and started to call all my friends that could fight or could had medical training. When I had, everyone called I started to head for the school. After thirty me and ten of my friends got to the school and we saw the whole football team out cold in and around the parking lot. We saw a door open and walked into the building. We as at least six different gangs from around the city.

"What are you doing here Luan?"

I looked down the right hall and saw Ronnie with him. She had his sword but he had some blood coming from his mouth and noise. "What happened to you?! Why are you bleeding from your mouth!?" I sighed and grabbed Ronnie's hand and lead the way out just as the cops showed up. Our parents did too and Ronnie came home with us. We keep trying to get him and her to tell us what happened but they kept telling us when we get home. When we did Lincoln and Ronnie when down into his room and came back up dressed differently. She had on his hoodie and night pants and he was just in a tank top and shorts. He still had his forearms wrapped and I saw some blood coming through.

"All right let have it already!"

Lynn yelled and we all agreed. He sat down with his back against the wall and Ronnie sat down in the open area between his legs. He wrapped an arm around her stomach and started to talk.

"Alright I guess that I should start by telling you why they took Ronnie. You see a few days ago Ronnie became my girlfriend and they took her to get me to fight them. Now, just sit back and listen because I'm tired."

I felt my heart break at that. 'Ronnie took him?' I looked around and I saw both Lynn and Leni looking at them. Lynn looked mad and Leni looked upset at the fact Ronnie was in his lap. I just pushed that aside and started to listen to him

Lincoln story pov

I got to the school and saw thirdly to forty people. I walked into the parking lot as the stood around. They saw me and started to run at me. I smiled madly and jumped into the air landing in the middle of them. I round hose kicked two of them and punched another one in the face. I jumped into the air when two tried to grab me. I slammed my knees into the backs of two of the bigger ones.

"Get him!"

I grabbed two of them and slammed their heads together. I kick the one in my left hand into the others and did the same with the other. I drew my sword as I saw some of them had pips and bats. I dashed around the parking lot striking everyone either in the head or the chest. After five minutes, I had wiped about two thirds of them out. I looked at the last if them and they ran away in fear. I let them go now that they know not to mess with me. I walked over to the front door and found it was open. I walked in and I found more people inside wanting to fight. I slashed, kicked and punched through them as I looked for Ronnie. When I finished another group, I grabbed one of them by hits throat and pulled him up to eye level. "Where is my Ronnie!?" He weakly pointed down the hall and I through him away. I ran down the hall and fund I was heading to the gym. I kicked the door in almost knocking it off the hinges on the wall. I looked in and I saw what must be the leaders standing in the middle of the gym. I looked at them and I saw one of them looked like he could put up a real fight. He was heavily muscled and wore clothes very close to mine. He had bandages wrapped around his arms like me. The other was the other football player I knocked out.

"You got past them faster than we thought you would. I just about to go to see that bitch and have some fun with her."

"Ok, I was mad before now I'm fucking Pissed!"

"Good!"

The moron charged me like he did the first time we played this game. I threw my sword away and tackled into his gut. I lifted him off his feet and slammed him into the wall beside bleacher. He slammed his fist down on my back and I threw him over my back. I turned quickly and slammed my foot into his gut. The force made him bounce and I jumped onto my hands and started to do a spinning kick. I stroke his back three times making him stand again. The I used my arms to throw myself into the air I turned in the air and slammed both my feet into his face. I stepped off his face as he fell back and I looked that the other one. He was standing there with his arms crossed. "Ready?" He got I to a karate stance and I got into my Muay Thai stance. We stood there for a few seconds then when in the blink of an eye we both lunged at each other. He tried for a high kick but I used my arm and blocked the kick. I swung my elbow at his face but he dodged it. He threw a straight right and I ducked with his fist just grazing the top of my head. I slammed my palm into his face and knocked him back. As he was moving back he got a kick in on my cheek and I felt my teeth get a little looser. I took a few steps back and looked at him as so blood dripped out of the side of my mouth. He was still standing and I smiled. "Oh, this is going to be fun." He smiled and got back into his stance.

"Yes, it will."

We started to throw punches and kicks as we tried to beat the other one. He landed a few good hits but so did I. He hit my three times in the nose and six times in the chest and gut. My chainmail took most of the hits but I was still feeling the pain. I was over powering his slowly but surely as I had him backing up to a wall. With one good placed kick I sent him flying into the wall. I looked at him and I saw that he was slowly. I smiled and lunged at him before he was all the way up. I slammed my fist into his face and he dropped to the ground. When that was done, I heard something coming from the storage room. I grabbed the door and pulled the door off the walls. The someone hit me in the face again.

"GOT YOU ASSHOLE!"

I fell back and looked up from the floor. I Ronnie standing over me with a bat in hand. She looked shocked and I laughed. "Well I'm sure you gave them a fight taking you." She dropped the back and kneeled beside me.

"I'M SORRY!"

I just let it go and we started to make our way out. Ronnie grabbed her and my sword as we left.

Luan present pov

We all listened to his story all the way to the end. Mom had long since call Ronnie's family. Lynn and Leni were both still looking at Ronnie still in his lap. I got up and walked over to them and sat down in front of them and I had a question to ask. "Lincoln."

"He briefers Takeo."

I sighed and started to ask again. "Ok, Takeo what would you have done if they had hurt Ronnie?" His eyes suddenly got dark and a chill ran down my spine. He hugged Ronnie closer to him and answered.

"None of them would have left the school on their feet."

The room got cold very quickly and I felt myself a little being jealous of Ronnie. 'How did she win his heart?'

"Ronnie my baby girl!"

Ronnie's mom broke through the door and all her family was behind her. Bobby was in the door way but Lori got in front of him.

"Forget it I told you no matter what you'd never step into this house again Bobby."

He was about to force is way in when a swooshing sound in the house. The Bobby was in the air with Lincoln holding him up by his face. He pulled his arm back and threw him back into the yard. I turned around and slammed the door back into place. Cracks formed on the wall and he had a dark look on his face.

"I'm in no mood to deal with that bastard right now. If I fight him right now I may just kill him."

Ronnie walked over to him and touched his cheek. I watched as he looked down at her and I saw his fist unclench. He sighed as Bobby started to beat on the door almost knocking it in. Lincoln just put a hand on the door and the door stopped altogether.

"So, you're going to take our brother?"

I looked at Lily how was holding Lincolns legs with a challenging look. Lincoln laughed and put a hand on her head.

"Oh, no Ronnie looks like you got some computation."

They both laughed but I couldn't help but think he was righter. 'Oh, Lincoln you don't know how right you are.'

Lynn pov

I listened to the story of how my brother knocked around the football team and the other gangs that were with them. I smiled when I heard him say that Ronnie had compaction. 'Oh, yes she sure dose.' I smiled as I looked at Lincoln with a wide smile. 'Yes, she does.'

Leni pov

I watched as Lincoln wrapped his arms around Ronnie. I listened to his story. Then how easily he threw Bobby back out into the yard. It was kind of funny how he did it with one hand. Then Lily asked if Ronnie was going to take Lincoln from us. I smiled when he said Ronnie had compaction and she didn't know how right she was.

Lincoln pov

While I was playing with lily hair I felt like I was being straight down by an animal. I looked back you and I saw Luan, Lynn and Leni all looking at me. They had the same look as Apachai had when he wanted to fight. I swallowed dryly and looked at them. 'What have I gotten myself into?'


	7. Chapter 7

Attack of the sister's part one/ Leni

I was running down the road with three sisters on tires. Lynn and Leni wanted to start coming with me on my runs much to Luan's dislike. I just agreed think the extra weight would be good for my running. Not worth the death glare Luan has been looking at me with for the last hour.

"TAKEO!"

I stopped and I saw Ronnie sitting at a bus stop. I smiled and ran over to her as she smiled at me. I stopped in front of her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her lower back as she kissed my cheek. I laughed as she did and lifted her off the ground with a bear hug. She laughed while kicking her legs in the air.

"Put me down I wanted to ask you something ha-ha!"

I did as she asked me to and put her back down on the ground. She looked up at me with her sweet smile.

"Me and my family are planning to go to the beach next week. I was hoping you'd want to come with us."

"If he goes so do I!"

We looked and saw Lynn standing up on her tire with a confident filled smile. Ronnie and I looked at each other then she started to talk again.

"I guess you can come along if you all have a swim suit."

We she said that I realized that I didn't have a swim suit to wear. I looked at Ronnie and smiled sheepishly. "Um, I don't have a swim suit Ronnie." She looked at me with a wide smile.

"Well were going tomorrow so me and you can go and get you a pair later today. That's lucky too I was going to go get a new two piece later today."

I started to think of Ronnie in a skin-tight swim suit.

"What are you thinking about LINCLON!"

I jumped and looked back at all my sister who had yelled. I smiled and scratched the of my head with sweat running down my forehead. They all looked at me then I saw Leni smiled Sheepishly too.

"I need a new one too. My old one is too tight on my chest."

Image of Leni in a tight swim suit. Shook my head and looked at Ronnie. "Let's got back to the house and then we all can go to the shop." She nodded and jumped into my arms pointing to the road leading to the house.

"Let's get moving!"

I started to run at top speed to get there faster. I heard Lynn and Leni yelling in surprise but Luan just laughed saying this isn't nothing from his jumping speed. She somewhat right as I pushed even move when I wanted to jump. After fifteen minutes, I stopped in front of the house with med and Leni going in and getting our money. When that was done, our mom drove us to the mail and we went to get new swim suits. I Leni pulled Ronnie to the woman's section while I looked around the man's. I found a black pair with a red skull on the right thigh. I walked over to the changing room in between of the men's and woman's. I walked in and started to change out of my clothes. I had them on and I looked at myself in the mirror in the room. I saw my long white hair down my back and just barely touching my shorts. "Maybe I should get my hair cut shorter."

"You do and no more kisses from me or Ronnie."

I jumped at the wall. "Is that you Leni?" I looked at the wall waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Ronnie is still looking for her Suit but I found one. I just finished getting it on and I got to say I really like it."

"That's nice Leni. I got one I liked too Leni." I got changed back and walked out of the room. When I walked out I saw Ronnie walking over to the rooms. She had a hot pink two-piece bikini with thin fabric. She smiled and held it out for me to look. It was defiantly thin and the bra cups looked like it would just barely hold her breast. I heard the door beside me open. We both looked at and what I saw made my mind freeze. Leni stood there in a white two-piece suit. I was the kind of suit with knots on the sides of her hips and right in the middle of her breast. On the chest were connecting by four piece of fabric making four lines over her chest. She had her hair in a ponytail over her shoulder.

"What do you think Takeo?"

I blinked and looked at her again. "You look great Leni. I bet I'll have to knock some heads on the beach." We all laughed at my little joke and we all paid for our suits. We left the shop and mail after that all of us heading home. When we got home I walked down into my room and I looked for the book I was reading. When I had the book, I was looking for I sat down in my chair and started to read about the American revolution. As, I read I heard my door open.

"Takeo, can I come down?"

I looked at the stairs and when I heard Leni's voice. "Sure, come on down." I heard her walking down and my mind froze when I saw she was in a towel. It barely covered the tops of her hips and I saw the very edge of her nipples. I blushed and quickly shoved my face back into the book.

"Would you please look at my back Takeo? It feels like I have something on it poking into my right shoulder."

I barely looked up from the book and she turned around. She dropped the towel to just show her back the towel covered her bubble butt. I she reached back and moved her hair aside. I saw a long scar going from the top of her left shoulder and to top of her waist. I closed the book and looked at that scar closely. "How did you get that scar?" I saw her body language change that of which was very nervous. She wrapped the towel back around her and turned to look at me. I blushed again and took my over shirt off. "Here wear this so I can look straight at you." She walked over to me and took the shirt.

"Okay, but it's tight."

I looked back seeing she was only in a pair of panties and my shirt. She still looked nervous as I looked at her. I walked over to my bed and patted the bed. I had a bed big enough for two people to lay down comfortable. She walked over and sat down beside me. I grabbed her hand and looked me in the eyes. "Now, please tell me how you got that scar Leni." She took a few deep breaths and gripped my hand tightly.

"I got in in that car crash four years ago. I was in the back when we crashed into that truck. Metal from the back of the van cut into my back. Don't you remember protecting Lily and being thrown from the van? Luna got out with a broken arm and tried to grab you when you were going over the side of the bridge."

"I do remember that I tried to protect Lily and Luna trying to save me. You thought I done remember seeing you in it." She tightened her hand more and looked in to my eyes.

"Do you remember me calling you my little Lincy? Anything about the time we spent together?"

I tried to remember but it was fuzzy like all my earlier memories. I sighed and looked at her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry but no I don't remember you ever calling me your little Lincy." She had a few tears in her eyes and I didn't want that. I used my other hand to wipe her tears away and she grabbed my hand with hers. She held my hand onto her cheek as she looked in to my eye.

"Am I still the most beautifies girl you've ever seen?"

I swallowed drily and looked in to her hope filled eyes. I pulled my hands free and put on her shoulder. "Leni, you are by far one of the most beautiful girls I've seen." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. She let her weight fall onto me and we fell back on the bed. She was laying on top of me with her face just a few inches away from mine. "What are you doing?" She smiled and laid her head down on my shoulder.

"I just want MY Lincy back. When you were little you always helped me when I made my clothes and tried them out. You know I haven't made any since you left us. Now that your back I wanted to make something for you but I don't know what to make for you now."

I just stared into her eyes for a second and then smiled. "You are a very sweet person Leni. I really do appreciate it but you don't have to do that." She smiled and laid her down on my chest. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her back. She sighed and I heard someone knocking on my door. We jumped up from the bed and looked at the stairs. "Give us a minute!"

"Ok!"

I got Leni up and grabbed a pair of my night pants. "Get those on now!" She took them and got them on quickly. As she pulled them up Luan walked down the steps. She got to the bottom and looked at us.

"Oh, hey Leni can I still Takeo for a minute. Mom and Leni need help moving some stuff up the stairs."

"Ya, I'll help you really quick Luan." I walked over to her and we walked back up the stairs. I helped them move some new nightstands up the stairs. While I moved them Lily and Lynn were running up the stairs.

"Save me big brother!"

I let her get past me and then blocked Lynn's way. Lynn yelled for me to move but I didn't.

"Come on she took the last piece of Pizza!"

"You didn't need the calories." I stopped at the top of the stairs when I realized what I said. I looked back and I saw Lynn with a murderous glare. I swallowed and started to sweat as slowly started to walk down the hall with her following.

"Ttttttaaaaaakkkkkkeeeeeooooo!"

I dashed to the open door of Leni and Lori's room where I was taking the nightstand. I kicked the door shut when I was inside. I threw my back onto the door as she beat on it.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!"

I sat the nightstand down and waited for her to give up or leave. While I waited, I looked around the room and I saw an old sewing machine in the corner. I also saw a photo face down on a desk beside it. I felt her beating on the door still and looked around for something heavy to lean on the door. I saw one of the beds was close so, I grabbed it and pulled it to in front of the door. With that done I walked over to the photo and picked it up. I saw it was an old photo of Leni and. "Me?" We were in a and she was holding me into her side while we stood in the water. My head started to hurt and I dropped the photo.

Five years ago, Lincoln pov

"Come on Leni, Lincoln!"

I was holding Leni's hand as we walked through the water park. We were walking to the biggest slide in the park. I sighed and Leni's happy go smile that was always on her face. 'I'm not some little kid so why does she instead on always holding my hand?' I just sighed knowing I wouldn't get my hand back until we were at the slide. As we walked the speakers turned on.

"Attention guest of water world the weather station has just warned us of an incoming hurricane. We are sorry but water world will be closing early today. If you will leave an address and phone number at our entrance gate. We will allow you to return a few days after the hurricane."

I heard everyone around me starting to worry and Leni pull us to the others. We all rushed to the changing room and got back in are clothes. Once we had our clothes back on we ran out to the van. Leni, Lynn and Luna were sitting in back with me and Lily in the middle. We rode down the road as heavy rain covered the city. We got on to the bridge and then I heard tires screeching. I looked up from a sleeping Lily. I saw a jacked-up truck about to slam into the van. I panicked and threw myself over Lily to protect. The truck slammed into the side of our van and my back took the full force of the cashed. I felt all my right rips break and creak under the force. I was flying from the van and near the side one the bridge.

"Lincoln!"

I coughed up some blood and looked back to Luna's voice. I tried to stand all the way back up but slipped on the bridge. I started to fall over the side and Luna started to run. When I was half way to the base Luna was looking over the side.

"LINCOLN!"

I felt my head slam into the base of the bridge then everything went black as I felt water on my body.

Percent Lincoln pov

I grabbed the side of me head as I stood back up. I looked back and I saw that the door was still blocked. I put the photo back and walked over to the door. I grabbed the bed and put it back into place but I was off balanced. I stumbled into the hall and I saw both Lynn and Luan in the hall.

"Hey you ok Takeo?"

I fell down the steps when I got close to them.

"LINCOLN!"

"TAKEO!"

I was laying out in front of the stairs with my body hurting. My head was the fuzzy and I was trying to get to my feet. I felt two pairs of hands grab me and help pull me onto my feet. I looked up and I saw Lynn and Luan both looked scared beyond belief.

"MOM!"

Lynn yelled and my head hurt even more. I grabbed the side of mead and Luan grabbed my face and made me look at her as our mother ran in. My head started to fix and I was starting to get my balance back. I stood back up and looked at the three of them. I blinked a few times and stood back up with a hand over my scared eye.

"Lincoln, are you ok?"

I looked forward and was face to face with the mother. I nodded and she and Lynn helped me over to the couch. When I sat down I started to tell them what happened. "If you want to know this happens when large parts of my memories come back at once." That got their attention and the mom grabbed my shoulders. I looked at her seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Does this always happen when memories come back to you?"

I shook my head and looked at her. "No, Like I said only when a big memory comes back. Don't worry about it for now I'm just going to go and lay down for the night. The let me up and walked down into my room. I got to the bottom if the steps and I saw Leni laying in my bed. I just sighed and walked over to my bed. She was the right side of the bed where I slept. I pulled the comforter out from under her and covered her up. I walked back around and climbed into the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep not to long after that.

Leni pov

I woke up that morning in a different bed. I started to get up but I felt someone holding on to me. I looked down and I saw Lincoln's right arm holding me. I felt my face heat up and I looked at his sleeping face. 'He looks so cute.' I laid back down and wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled his face into my chest. I felt him moving and I felt his hand move to my butt. I felt him pat my butt a few times making me blush even more. He squeezed it a few times and I heard him talking.

"What is that?"

He opened his eyes and saw he was in the middle of my chest. He eyes then went very wide and he let me go. I watched as he jumped out of the bed and straight into the wall beside it. He looked at me shocked and I smiled and waved at him. "Morning butt grabbed." He blushed and covered his eyes with his right hand.

"Cover yourself!"

He yelled and I looked down at myself. I saw my panties were showing and I blushed and pulled the night pants back up. I got out of bed and walked over to him. He looked that other way with a blush on his face.

Lincoln pov

I looked up at Leni and was starting to think of my get away. "Oh, god this is going to be a long week!'


	8. Chapter 8

Attack of the sister part two/ Lynn

I spent the last two day acting like I didn't sleep beside the now clingy Leni. "I'm going running!"

"Wait up!"

I looked back and saw Lynn running down the stairs. She had on a new jacket with a pair of tight shorts on. When she was at the bottom we walked out of the house and got our tires. We started our running as she still had trouble with the weight dragging her down. I ran ahead of her and she was trying to keep up with me. I would look back ever few minutes to make sure she was still there. She was but kept getting farther away. I stopped at a corner and let her catch up. She stopped beside me and was breathing like someone was going to take the air from her. "Had enough for today?" She looked at me with tired eyes and then flipped me off.

"Shut up I can keep going running! I won't let you beat me twice!"

When she said that she started to run again. I just laughed and looked at her with a smile. I ran up beside her and started to talk to her. "You still owe me for the last race we had. You never gave me my prize you know." I laughed a few more times when her face went red. She was red faced the rest of the run until we got back to the house. She dashed up to hers and Lucy's room when she had the rope off her waist. I just nodded and walked in then was dog piled by my three youngest sisters.

"Come play with us!"

I laughed and looked at them with a happy smile. "Alright, but no dresses or make up." Lola huffed and I sighed in relief. The three of them pulled me out into the yard and played chase the Lincoln. I jumped around and on top of stuff so they couldn't catch me. I did let the grab my leg every now and then. I had jumped on top of the porch and I heard the door open.

"Lincoln, I would like to inquire your assistance in my experiment."

I grabbed the edge of the porch and hung over the side by a hand. "What kind is that Lisa?" She pointed to the hand I was holding myself up with.

"I want to watch you when Lynn and yourself go and train before night fall. I want to see how you train your body to able to do these things."

I smiled and let myself drop from the edge of the porch. "Sure, but for now I'm go…" Before I knew it, I was tackled by my little sister's.

"GOT YOU!"

I laughed as they stood on top of me yelling for their victory. I smiled and let them have their moment. When they hold gotten off me I got up then cracked my back. Lynn walked out of the house to see what we were doing and blushed when I looked at her. "Ready?" She nodded we left with Lisa on my shoulder.

"You are quite the fast one aren't you Lincoln?"

I looked at Lisa as I jogged making Lynn run had to run beside us. "Ya, I ran five miles a day in my training. I can jog like this for hours without getting winded." She wrote that down and I saw Lynn look at me shocked. After a few more minutes we made it to the park and Lynn and I started to do are afternoon training. She did hundred pushups while I did two hundred. She did eight sit-ups I did a hundred. Once that was done I decided to try a move Kenichi taught me after Ragnarok reformed two years ago. "Let's see the mubyoshi was a swift and strong punch utilizing the principles of Karate, Jujitsu, Chinese Kenpo, and Muay Thai."

"What are you doing Takeo?"

I looked back an I saw Lynn and Lisa looking at me. "You'll see." I turned back around and I saw a soft oak. I got into the stance for mubyoshi and swung at the soft oak and I both felt and saw the shockwave go through the tree. I pulled my fist back and looked at the tree. I looked at my fist annoyed at the fact I still haven't mastered that one killed punch. I copied Kenichi style as I trained.

"What is that sound?"

I stopped and I heard wood cracking as a tree fell. I turned back ask the large soft oak started to fall.

"MOVE!"

I dashed forward and grabbed them both. I threw Lynn over my shoulder and held Lisa under my arm. I jumped high to the right and the tree slammed down on the ground. I landed and we and everyone nearby looked at the now down tree. I let the girls down and I walked over to the spot where I hit it. It was broken straight through and I noticed an imprint of my fist. I smiled and looked up at them. "I guess that my punch is getting better." Lisa jaw dropped and I saw Lynn looking at me hungry eyes. I gulped as she looked at me and I felt like a lioness looks at her prey.

Lynn pov Two hours later

Had saw my once shy and nerdy brother punch an oak so hard it broke all the way through the tree. I roll out of my bed and decided to go down and see if he'd teach me that punch. 'I wonder how strong he's really gotten?' I walked out of my room and down the hall to the stairs. Lori opened the door to her and Leni's room and She gasped.

"Leni your sewing again?!"

I stopped and looked in and she was again sewing like she used too. I saw she was working on what looked like a dress and I smiled. 'It's good to see her doing what she loves again.' I turned and walk down the stairs and saw the rest of my sister's watching Tv. I walked past them and I walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the door and I heard voices coming from the other side. I put my head on the door and listened in on him and Ronnie?

"Ronnie not right now the others are upstairs."

I heard laughing and I heard Ronnie started to talk.

"Come on Takeo I know that but we haven't had any fun since your master's house on the cliffs."

I stopped listening when I heard that and stood back up. I was mad and I was going to voice it plus get that hussy away from my brother. I grabbed the handle of the door and I nearly ripped the door of the wall. "LINCION!" I heard something fall onto the ground and I stormed down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I saw Ronnie sitting in Lincoln's lap in his chair. They both smiled sheepishly and I saw Ronnie had her hand under Lincolns shirt. I started to grind my teeth as she slowly moved her hand back. I took a deep breath and then looked at them with a look that could kill.

Takeo (Lincoln pov)

I was looking at a **very** mad and I held Ronnie pulling her hand out of my shirt. I also threw my arms up into the air and Lynn looked right into my eyes. I started to sweat under her glare and I felt Ronnie starting to squirm in my lap. This started to have a very bad effect on me especially at this moment. 'Sweet mother of god and Buddha please not now!'

"Both of you upstairs NOW!"

We jumped out of the chair and we ran up the steps. She made us sit down on the couch and our parents were in the living room with all the others in the room. Lynn slammed a fist on the coffee table and Ronnie grabbed my arm.

"Ok I want to know what I just walked in on RIGHT NOW!"

Our mom walked over and put a hand on Lynn shoulder.

"Lynn what is wrong and what are you talking about?"

Lynn turned and looked at her with eye full of anger and unholy rage. I wrapped an arm around Ronnie and pulled her closer to me. She moved her arms from my arm to my chest as she looked at Lynn.

"I overheard Ronnie saying they haven't had any fun since the master cliff house. I'm sure we both the kind of fun she's talking about, don't we?"

When I heard that I knew that we were dead and I started to panic. When our mom looked at us again Ronnie did her best not to panic like was starting too. I started to think of how I could get out of this if I had too.

"Don't even think about it Takeo, Lincoln which ever you want to be called."

I looked around and I saw all the ways I could have gotten us out at. Lori and Lucy were blocking the front door. I looked over to the window then I saw Lisa and Lisa covering it. Then I saw all my other sister and even Lilly was looking at me mad. I swallow then noticed a small hole in the way to the kitchen and I saw the back door. 'Yes!' I looked back at Ronnie and she was now panicking. "You trust me?" She looked at me and nodded quickly. I smiled and pulled two smoke bombs out of my shirt.

"Smoke bombs!"

I threw them into the middle of the room and I jumped off the couch. I grabbed her hand and ran for the kitchen. I pulled her through the small opening and out the back door. We rushed out of the door and into the backyard. We took a few deep breaths and I stopped when Lynn stormed out the back door.

"Get back here!"

We screamed and I picked Ronnie up then jumped out of the backyard. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop right into the city.

"Takeo."

I looked down and I saw Ronnie with a very worried look. I sighed and jumped onto the power lines. "I know Ronnie but just give them some time to cool off."

She nodded and I took us down to the streets. We walked around until nightfall and I took her home. I was lucky that my parents hadn't called her yet. I on the other hand didn't want to try my luck. So, I walked for a good thirty minutes I walked around the city looking for something to do.

"Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash!"

I stopped and listened closely trying to find where it was coming from. I heard the sound coming from the appended apartment building. I saw a light in one of the top floors and I didn't like what I was hearing. I sighed knowing I couldn't just walk away my morals wouldn't let me. I looked at the front door and I saw it was guarded. When I saw that I knew I was going to have trouble getting to the top floors. I just shock my head and started to walk over to them. After ten minutes, I had knocked out twenty men albeit a little harder than normal. I looked back at the last guy I knocked out. "These guys weren't just normal thugs or gangsters, were they?"

"No, we're not and your no normal teenager, are you?"

I looked up to the last flight of stairs and I saw a man dressed in a black cloak with black hair coming out of the front. He had on gloves a lot like the ones the seven-deadly fist wore but his had a one on it. He hopped over the side of the reeling and landed in front of me. We were the same height and about the same build. I saw he had dark skin and I swear I recognized his voice. He started to walk past me and I started to walk for the stairs. He stopped one more time and said something that was going to stick with me for the rest of my life.

"It's been a long time my old friend. Oh, tell Lori I said hello too."

I turned back around and I saw him jumped down to the bottom of the steps. I narrowed my eyes and then looked back up at the top floor. I jumped up and grabbed the reeling then pulled myself over. I got to my feet and I saw all the guys on the top floor out cold. I looked back to where I saw that guy and was now worried even more.

"H-Help me."

I turned to a door down the hall and I saw the light again. I ran down the hall and threw the door open and I saw body on the ground without a shirt. I rushed in and looked him over. He was hurt bad from what I could tell from the blood coming from his mouth and nose. I lifted his head up and I stopped when I saw his right eye completely cut out. I was doing my best to start helping him. I took my top off and ripped it into strips and then I started to wrap his eye.

"Lincoln?"

I heard him talking and I saw him open his left eye. I tied a tight knot on the wrap and looked at his almost life less eye. "Ok, I need you to tell me if anything is broken or if you can still feel." He was quiet for a few minutes and then started to talk.

"I think my left leg is broken and my back feels weird. Why can't I see out of my right eye Lincoln?"

I clamped my mouth shut and started to pick him up. He hissed in pain and I saw huge purple bruises on his stomach and chest. "You're going to thank me later Bobby." I picked him up quickly and threw him over my shoulder. He yelled like I was killing if and I maybe if his organs are as bruised as his body is. I got out of the building and started to run for the hospital. When I saw getting close to the hospital I saw a few paramedics out front. "HEY!" They looked over and they saw the badly beaten Bobby and they ran over to us. They took Bobby and I had to go to the police station to answer some questions. When I had finished, I started to make my way back to the house.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

I looked back and I saw a very mom racing at me in a van. I felt a sweat drop as she stopped the van. "Oh hell."


	9. Chapter 9

Attack of the sister part three / Luan and the seventh fist appears

Luan pov three days later

Lincoln had been on lock down in his room after Ronnie's mom finished crying into his chest. She was thanking him to no end for saving Bobby. Then we all forced them to tell us what happened during the storm and what they did for the whole day. We couldn't break Lincoln so Ronnie's mom took them aside and talked to them. She got him to talk and then came back over to us and Ronnie was smiling but Lincoln looked ready to run for the hills. They sat back down but now Lincoln was on the other side of the couch and Ronnie looked at him annoyed.

"I got it out of him Lynn, Rita."

We all looked at her as she walked over to all of us. Lori and Leni took our younger sisters away when she was close. She smiled and leaned on the wall with a smile on her face. She told us what happened and that she would cut it off if he gets her pregnant. I was livid after hearing that and I wanted to choke her. After that Ronnie's mom looked at Lincoln with a sweet but evil smile.

"Now I'm not going to say you and her can't have sex I just want to be sure my daughter isn't a teenage mother."

"MARIA!"

When our mom yelled, Lincoln dashed into his basement. Ronnie laughed and walked out the door with her mother close behind her. For two three days and two night we only saw the minimum of him. That being when he had to eat with us or to get showers. He also seemed to want to stay as far away from Lynn and trying to get away from the clingy Leni.

Luan present pov

I was watching the comedy channel and I heard Lincoln's door opening. I looked over into the kitchen and I saw him walking out of his room. I smiled and got off the couch then rushed over to him. He saw me coming and tried to get back in his room. "No, you don't!" I grabbed his shirt caller and pulled him back into the kitchen.

"Let me go!"

I made him turn and I looked at him. He was looking around the room looking for anything to help himself. I put a hand on his face and forced him looked at me. "Calm down Lincoln. Ronnie's mom said were still going to the beach tomorrow. Now you are going to come and watch tv with me or I'm going to call Ronnie's mom." He when stiff in my hold and then looked back at me with fear in his eye.

"Please don't."

I smiled and pulled him into the living room with him looking around the whole time. I laughed into my hand and looked at him when we sat down. "Relax it's just in the house today. Mom and dad both took the others out for the so they could a shopping day." He relaxed and leaned back into the couch. I noticed that in the two weeks he's been here I hadn't seen him without his lower arms wrapped in bandages on. I sat on my legs and looked down at his hands. Then before he could jump away I jumped into his lap and grabbed his arms. Then He flipped us and I on my back with my arms pined above my head. I looked up at him and he looked annoyed.

Takeo (Lincoln) pov

I looked down at Luan and she looked up at me with a sheepish smile. "And just what do you think you were doing?" I raised an eyebrow as she was still looking at my hands. I let her arms go and pointed at my hands or to be more specific my bandages. I looked back into her eyes and I saw nothing but curiosity. I let one of her arms go and held both her arms down with one hand. 'Sister or not I still don't trust her fully yet.' I bit into the side of my bandages and pulled hard enough to rip it. I turned my arm down and the bandages started to fall off. As they fell anyone could see small scars with a few big ones started to show. None were bad just ugly to see on my arm but the bad were on my knuckles. She started to tear up as I looked in her eyes.

"How did you get so many? How could you endure the bad you had to have taken?"

I laughed and brought the rest of the wrap near my mouth. "You haven' t seen the worst ones yet Luan." I bite the unwrapped bandage near my wrist and started to pull the rest of the bandage off. When they were off her tears stopped as she saw my knuckles and the top of my hands. Large scars covered my hands and knuckles. All of them from my training with Apachai and a few fights. Then with strength I didn't know she had she ripped her hands out of my grip and flipped us out of the couch. She landed on top of me with my face smashed into her chest.

"Sorry!"

She jumped back up and I saw her breast jiggle as she did so. I blushed and turned my head to the side so I didn't have to look at them. I felt her sit down on my crouch and she was a little heavier then she looked.

"Let me see your hand Takeo!"

She grabbed my hand and I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was looking over my hand and I tried to pull my hand back. I was surprised when I started to have trouble trying to pull my arm back. "How are you so strong?!" I started to my arm free and she pulled my arm into her chest and turn quickly then locked her arms around my arm and neck.

"Like you I'm stronger then I look. Now stop fighting me and let me get a good look at your hand."

I just gave up and let her get a good look at my arm. Once she had her look she let me go and I sat back up and rubbed my shoulder. 'Damn note to self don't make her mad again.' She sat back down and the couch while looking at me. I closed one eye and laid my left on the couch near her feet. "What?" She pointed at my arm and I looked at it then back to her. "Ya, what about it?"

"Are you going to wrap them again?"

I nodded and started to wrap my fist then arm again. "Yes, I scared a lot of people when I started high school with scars all over my hands. So, I started to wrap them like Apachai does." I finished and tucked the last of the wrap into the top. I leaned back into the couch and looked at the Tv. "So, what are we watching since you won't let me lock myself back in my room." I felt her moving on the couch and then I heard her talking behind me.

"Well I was watching the comedy channel but now I want to hear some jocks."

I started to think about a joke and then I got one. "Ok, then Luan I got one." I turned and looked at her with a smile. "What's the worst thing about throwing a party in space?" She smiled as she looked at me.

"I don't know what?"

I smiled and patted her side. "You have to plant!" After a second I heard her laughing her guts out. Once she calmed down she started to talk again.

"Ok my turn. How do you make and antifrzze?"

"I don't how?" She smiled and then started to laugh to herself then shouted.

"STEEL HER BLANKET!"

I couldn't help but laughed at how bad our jocks were. Once we calmed down I laid down on the floor and Luan looked down at me with her head on her arm.

"So, what do you want to do after my show is over?"

Then she looked down and smiled.

"Oh, I guess you already that you want to do~"

I looked at her a minute then I remembered my hand on her side. I pulled my hand back and I looked at her blushing face then I realized what she meant. But for some reason it didn't bother me that she's my sister which I didn't get. I looked away from her and I started to think about what we could do after the show. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and answered her. "We could always do the normal and then get some food when I'm done running. Or we can do something you want to do you can pick which." She smiled and looked at me with a cute smile on her face.

"Can we please go for a walk through the park?"

I nodded as I looked at her. "I'm fine with that but how much longer is the show going to last?" She looked back to the Tv and looked at me.

"Ten, fifteen minutes, tops."

I nodded and looked back at the Tv and I saw tosh point o was on. I just sighed and watched the show with her. Once it was over the two of us walked out of the door and I noticed something. Was off around the house. I looked around the yard and the surrounded houses but I didn't see anyone.

"Come on let's go."

Luan pulled me around the house and I tied the rope around my waist. Luan sat down on her tire as I stared to turn around towards the park. As I ran I swear I felt someone on hot on our tail as I ran. I would look back every now and then trying to find the person following us.

"Everything ok Takeo?"

I looked at Luan and she looked worried. "No, nothing I guess I'm just a little uneasy right now." I looked back forward and I saw the park in front of us. I ran us inside and I stopped when I got to the tree I broke down near the park gate. I stopped when we were close and Luan got off the tire and I untied it from my waist.

"Come on I want to go and see the blooming flowers in the woods trials."

I smiled and let her lead the way through the park. While we walked, she would look around at all the couples in the park. She as we walked I heard someone behind us. I stopped and Luan kept walking as I stopped and listened for any moment. After a second I heard the sound of someone's voice.

"I'm the seven fist of the San Francisco branch of Ragnarok. The first has sent me to test you."

I turned my head but didn't see anyone.

"Takeo what's up?"

I looked back and I saw Luan looking at me. I took a deep breath and looked at her. "We're being followed and they're after a fight."

She looked at me and had a scared look in her eyes. I sighed and started to walk down the main path to the trial.

"Where are you going?!"

I stopped and looked back at Luan as she ran up behind me. I turned all the way around and looked down at her. "If I don't give them a warning then they'll never give up. Plus, if this is like the Japanese Ragnarok I'll have to beat seven or eight people. Each stronger then the last and I hate to say this but I'm happy their here." She looked at me like I was crazy but I just turned around and started to walk again.

"Then let me come with you!"

I stopped and looked at her again. I smiled and shook my head as I looked back to the trail. "Then keep up but when if I tell you to run you run got it?"

"Ok."

She ran up beside me and she looked up at me. We started to walk again and as we did she started to talk to me.

"Do you have some kind of secret weapon because you don't look scared at all."

I looked forward as we walked looking for anyone around us. When I was sure I looked at her. "Yes, I do Luan. I have many secret weapons to use on guys like this. But my best it my Seikuken is by far the best I have." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"A Seikuken?"

I laughed a little then started to explain. "A combat method that involves controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a spherical shield around oneself. It can be used for offence and defense. Weapon users such as Kagerō Kii can extend the range to several feet around them with the additional length of their weapons, allowing them to defend even at mid-range. More experienced fighters can even extend the range with minimal lengths by using air pressure. However, a Seikūken with a larger radius is not necessarily better. But even with that at my disposal I have many different Styles to use." As I finished talking we were about to reach the top of the hill.

"Wait a second Takeo."

I stopped and turned back to look at her.

"What's wrong having second thoughts?" She blushed and walked straight up to me then threw her arms around my neck and pushed her lips onto mine with her eyes slowly closing. I was shocked but it didn't bother me that she was my sister. I slowly wrapped my arms around her then the image of Ronnie flashed in my mind. I pushed her back and her eyes opened wide as she looked at me. I shook my head and looked at her. "I'm sorry but I'm with Ronnie Luan. Look let's just forget that happened for now and get this over with." She looked up at me and nodded an ok. I turned and we started to walk up the last twenty or so feet. When I got into the clearing I was a tall man standing in the middle of the clearing at the top. He had long brown hair and had two kukri knifes on his sides. He was wearing a long jacket with a white shirt under it and a pair of work jeans and boots. I saw he also had on a pair of black gloves with the number seven on them. 'I wish I had my sword right now.' Throwing that thought to the side for now I walked out and in front of him.

"About time you showed up."

Now that I was listing closely he had a southern accent. I smiled and looked at him with as I took off the new t-shirt Leni make me. I was left in my chin mail and I looked at him now seeing a scar over his right cheek. "Shut and fight me all ready. You interrupted mine and Luan's privet time so let's end this quickly." He smiled and pulled his two Kukri Knifes out and spun them in is fingers.

"I'm fine with that and once I end you I'll be taken that sweet ass you got with ya. Heaven knows she most need and man and not so bo…"

Before he could finish talking I was in front of him. I slammed my fist into his gut as hard as I could and sent him flying a few feet. But he got lucky and cut off half my long ponytail. 'Hell, that was close.' I stood back up and looked at him as he was coughing hard. I rushed him when he stopped and he ran at me with both his knives at his sides. When we were right in front of each other he swung is blades at me. I dropped into a half split and hand one of my fist on the ground. When I saw both of his arms were wide apart I opened my fist on the ground and threw my legs around his neck. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I pulled him over myself and grabbed a knife he tried to stab me with. I slammed him head first into the ground then let go and he jumped back up then gave me a hard kick to the rips. I girted my teeth and used both arms to push myself back up. I got into my stance and waited to see what he would do next.

"Well you are a hard one to put down are ya city boy?"

I narrowed my eyes and got into my strongest short offensive stance. "Bring it you hick." He growled and ran at me which was what I wanted. When he was right in front of me I started to attack him. I started a continuous series of elbow strikes to the opponent's head, effectively disabling the opponent quickly. On my last upper elbow, he swung his right kukri knife at me and made contact with my chainmail. A few spares flew off my chest and I growled as I grabbed his head and slammed my knee into the middle of his eyes. That was it after my knee into his face he was knocked out. He dropped to the ground out cold and I took his weapons.

"That was incredible!"

I looked at Luan as she ran over to me with a wide smile. I smiled and spun the two blades around my hands. I smiled and looked down at his side and I took the sheaths on his side. I clipped them onto my side and then I walked over to my shirt.

"So, want to go and get something to eat?"

I looked at her and I noticed her phone in her hand. 'Oh, god this is not going to be good.'

Ronnie pov

I was leaving the hospital with my family. The doctor had said that Bobby would back it but he'd live without one eye and a limp for the rest of his life. The doctor also said if Takeo hadn't found him when he did Bobby would have died.

"Ronnie sweetie I heard you got a new man~"

I froze when my aunt Frida looked at me and my whole family looked at me. Carlos Jr, Carluno and Carlitos all looked at me. I could see the protective instance in their eyes. But Carlota squealed like a happy in teenage girl and ran over to me.

"Is that the boy coming with us to the beach tomorrow~"

I blushed and looked at her with a small frown. "Ya, him and three of his protective sisters." I looked at her and I saw evil smile on her face.

"I see that's why you went out and bought that new swim suit. So, what do this guy look like?"

Right as I was about to answer her my phone song it's ring tone for when I got a update on Luan's internet videos. I looked away from her and pulled it out and I looked at the tile. 'My Brother is a badass with a capital bad!"

"What are you looking at Ronnie?"

My aunt and everyone else looked at my phone. "it's a video about Takeo being a badass." I hit the play bottom and we watched as Takeo fought a guy with two weird looking Knifes. Then I thought my heart was going to stop when the knife was going to hit his chest. I saw spars fly from on his chainmail. Then he grabbed the guy's head and he slammed it into his knee and he fell to the ground out cold. The video cut out after that and we all looked at my phone. My left eye twitched a few timed as I looked at the phone.

"Ronnie sweetie?"

I put the phone back in my pocket and then took a deep breath then let it out with a yell. "I'm GOING TO KILL HIM FOR FIGHTING LIKE THAT!"

Takeo pov

I laid back on my bed then felt a chill run down my spine. I jumped up and looked around the room now scared. I swallowed dryly and feel like I was going to get a beating soon. "Sweet Buddha please have mercy on my soul tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Beach day

Takeo pov

I was sitting in the living room with my swim suit wait for the girls to get ready. I had my sword beside me this time now that I learned my lesson in not taking it with me. I also had my new kukri knifes in our beach bag just in case I lose my sword in a fight.

"Lincy!"

I looked back as Lilly grabbed what was left of my hair and started to pull on it. "Ow what do you need Lilly?" I turned around after around I saw her holding her rabbit out to me and it had a tear. I looked at her and I saw tears in her eyes. I smiled and took the rabbit and walked into the kitchen were Leni kept spare sewing kit. I got it out and started to fix the tear with Lilly sitting beside me.

"Hey Lincy are you going to marry Ronnie?"

I stopped when I was half way done sewing the rabbit up and looked at her. "I don't know Lilly get married is a very big commitment and were both still young. So, I don't think we'll be getting married for a long time." Lilly laughed as she looked at me.

"Your silly Lincy."

I smiled and sat the rabbit down on the table. I looked down at her she was looking up at me. I laughed and patted her head like I did to Lynn the first time I meet her at the school. "I'm sure that one day if we're still together it will happen and if it doesn't it wasn't meant to happen."

"What wasn't meant to happen?"

We jumped when Leni suddenly popped her head into the room and started to talk. She looked at the table and saw the rabbit and smiled.

"Aw Takeo was fixing Lilly's rabbit."

I nodded and picked the rabbit back as she and the others walked in. I Finished after a few more minutes then looked at them all. Leni was in a white sundress with a bow on the side. Luan had on a yellow sundress with a v over her chest. Lynn was in a normal t-shirt and short.

"Ready to go?"

I stood up and picked up the beach bag as we walked over to the front door. "Ya, Leni you still driving?" She smiled then nodded and I saw both Lynn and Luan now looked scared. I shrugged and looked back as Leni hugged me and my face was smashed I to her wonderful pillows. 'God or Buddha whichever is listening to me please stop guys from coming after her.' When she let go we walked out the door and loaded into the van. Leni started the van and pulled out of the driveway then started to drive to the beach an hour away.

Leni pov ten minutes earlier

"Come on you stupid bra." "I hope this think comes off when I get privet time with Takeo.' I all was trouble get the bra I was wearing off since I all ways had trouble getting the clips. I felt it come undone and I smiled. "Yes" I got it off and I heard my door open and I looked back to see Lori walking in. "Hey sis can you get my new swim suit out of the dresser for me?"

"Sure, I can."

She walked over to the dresser as looked at myself in the body mirror. I saw the long scar on my back and it made me feel a little self-conscious about how I looked.

"Are you still worried about that scar?"

I looked back to Leni still holding my bra to my chest. "Yes, I'm still worried of what people will think when they see it. What if someone makes fun of me because of it?" Lori started to laugh as she handed me the swim suit.

"I have a feeling that if someone makes fun of you Lincoln will beat them silly. Didn't you see the video Luan posted last night?"

I was putting the suit as she talked and I looked back at her. "Yes, I saw it and Takeo was amazing in the fight. Thought I wish he didn't fight someone with knifes without something to block them with." I finished putting my suit on and got a white sundress I had just made. I put it on and my sunglasses then put my hair in a ponytail. "Ok, ready to go see you later Lori." I walked out the door and started to walk down the steps as Luan and Lynn walked out of their rooms.

Luan pov ten minutes earlier

I finished putting my swim suit and sundress on as Luna walked into the room with a bowl of chips in hand. "Hey Luna, how do I look?" She looked at me with chips in her mouth and held a thumb up. I smiled and then looked at myself on our dresser mirror. I looked at my ponytail and then smiled as I pulled the hair bow holding my hair up out. It fell to the middle of my back going back to its normal curls.

"You're going to wear your hair down for a change?"

I looked back at Luna and grabbed the hair brush beside my bed. "Yes, I was think I'd try to get the boys attention." She almost

"Well I'll be Luan finally wants to get the boys to noticed her.'

I laughed as I brushed my hair out. "Yes, I do want a boy's attention and what better way to get it then to make him jealous." Luna laughed and I smiled on the inside. 'Of Luan if only you knew it was Takeo's attention I want. All I have to do is get a few guys to chase after me and Takeo will beat them silly.' I finished brushing my hair and put the brush back beside my bed. I pushed up my chest and walked out of my room. I saw Leni walking down the steps and Lynn rushing out of her room. I smiled and started to walk down the hall with Lynn behind me.

Lynn pov ten minutes before

I had on my skintight bikini and looked down at myself with a confident smile. "Oh, just you wait Takeo you'll be getting that reward later tonight if I can keep that bitch away from you."

"What are you talking about?"

I jumped and I looked at the dark part of the room. From the darkness came Lucy and her bats. I started to sweat and looked away from her as she walked over to me. I grabbed my shorts and shirt. I got my clothes as I dodged her questions and exempts to grab me. I dashed out of our room and down the steps behind Leni and Luan.

Takeo pov

Leni was driving us to the beach and Lynn was asleep in the front seat beside her. I laughed as she started to snore and drool on the seat. When I looked away from her I reached into our beach bags and pulled out a book on fish, clams and plants on the sea shore. I opened the book and started to read about the sea life I was going to catch later. As I turned to the next page I felt Luan lay her head on my shoulder. I looked up from my book and I looked at her as she looked up at me. "Can I help you?" She smiled and looked up at me a happy smile.

"How do I look?"

I blinked and looked at what she was wearing. I blushed as I looked at her in her sundress. She had her hair down her back and shoulders. Her V-neck dress showed her chest off nicely and with her wide hips and long legs I would be lying if I don't think she was beautiful "I'd be lying if I didn't say you didn't look beautiful Luan. All three of you are beautiful and that's no lie." She blushed and wrapped her arm around me chest. I smiled and held my book with one hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You two are cute."

We looked up at Leni and I noticed she was looking at us in the review mirror. I smiled and waved at her as she looked at us with a smile. I looked back at my book and I started to read about the fish I could catch on the beach. I felt Luan snuggle into my side as she laid her legs on the seats. I smiled and moved over a little and let her lay her head at a more comfortable angle on my thigh with my hand on her head.

"You're still the same deep down you know that."

I frowned a little and closed my book. I looked down at her as she looked at her as she moved a little. She was looking up at me with my hand on her forehead.

"You're still the kind soul we all knew and loved. Even though you were gone for so long you didn't really change on the inside. You may have changed on the outside but even with that I recognized you when you stopped that thief. I swear I thought your ghost had finally come to hunt us for letting you die Ha-ha."

I looked at her with a frown and moved my hand from her cheek. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb and she blushed as I did so.

"Takeo, I want to ask you something."

I look her in eyes and nodded my head. "Go ahead."

"If-if we hadn't found that photo and you didn't remember do you think we could have been a thing?"

I looked at her for a few minutes then patted her cheek a couple of times. "I don't know what would have happen anymore then you Luan. We could have ended up together or maybe not we'll never know." She looked up at me with a sad smiled on her face.

"I guess your right but I want you to know that if you even need any help I'm always here for you." I smiled and left my hand on her cheek and opened my book back up with my other hand. For the rest of the ride I read and Luan naps on my thigh.

Ronnie pov

My family and I had gotten to the beach early to get the best spot in front of the snack stand, restrooms and changing rooms. I had also brought a nice heavy stick to hit my idiotic boyfriend with.

"Are you really going to hit him with that?"

I looked at my mom as she walked over to me in a black bikini with a black skirt tied on one side. "Yes, I will if he fights like that again. He scared me half to death with that fight. I don't want to lose him again; my heart couldn't take that pain again."

"Couse, you worry way too much."

I looked over at her and I saw she was in a blue and white striped swim suit. I stuck my tongue out at her and she rounded her eyes as she walked over to me.

"You know if you keep acting like that your going to lose him for good Ronnie."

I was about to yell at her when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Takeo, Luan, Lynn and Leni behind me with a beach bag over his shoulder. I looked at his side and I saw his sword on his side and that made me think about the sword he gave me. I kept should have brought it with me.

"Hey Ronnie, you look nice."

He looked down at me and I blushed a little as I looked down at myself. I was in my new hot pink bikini and I had a pink skirt tied on my side. "Thanks Takeo."

"So, this is the boy is your boyfriend."

I turned around right as my aunt took a picture of the two of us. I sighed and looked away from her with a blushed with her laughing.

"Family, right?"

I looked at Takeo with a are you kidding face.

Takeo pov

I looked down at Ronnie as she looked at me with a are your stupid face. I smiled and looked over to the water. I walked over to the opened spot about ten feet away from there spot and I sat down our beach bag. 'Smooth Takeo your girlfriend wants to kill you and there no running this time.' I pulled the blanks out and the two kukri fell out.

"Why do you have those?"

I froze when I heard Ronnie's voice right behind me. I slowly turned my head and I saw that she had a very big stick in her hand as well. I stared to sweat as I looked at her. I looked away from her and scratched the side of my face as I answered her. "I took them so he could use them on anybody else." I looked back at her and she smiled as she started to walk closer to me while swinging the stick side to side. Then before I was about to put my Seikuken Lynn grabbed Ronnie and Luan took the stick from her. Lynn let her go and threw the stick into the water and Ronnie looked at her.

"if you were going to hit him with that we would have a very big problem."

Ronnie looked at her and crossed her arms with a lock of her hair falling over her right eye.

"Do you really think I would really going to hurt him? We both know he's more than fast enough to dodge or block anything we could threw at him. I saw the video Luan posted on her site. He dodged knife slashes and then took that ass hat down with those fast elbow strikes."

I looked between them for a few seconds then took a few steps back. Then I backed up and someone wrapped their arms around me. I leaned my head back and looked up to see who was behind me. I saw Leni was behind me smiling down at me with some of her hair fell into my face. But I didn't seem to be a kind smile like I always saw. This one was a dangerous smile that promised that if I ran pain would be waiting for me when I came back.

"Sit down and be a good little brother okay?"

I nodded and she let me go. Then she looked at everyone else and they all flinched as she did.

"Now, we are going to have a nice day on the beach. I want to have a nice day with my brother who I haven't had a real day with in years. So, NO fighting today or when I get my hands on you nobody will save you."

We all gulped and nodded when her sweet smile came back when we did.

"Good now let's have fun!"

We all waited a few seconds then when we calmed down we started to have fun. Lynn had quickly gotten her clothes off and I saw she was in a full red bikini that was skin tight on her chest and rear. Luan had on a yellow bikini with a more open top. Lastly Leni had on the white swim suit she had on in the shopping mail but it was different. She had altered it to show more of her chest off along with her rear. I heard someone behind her give a cat call and my protective instincts kicked in. I leaned to the side and I saw a group of guys walking up behind Leni and Luan. I saw that it a group of muscle heads with one in the front with a scar on his right cheek.

"Hello, miss hot blonde why don't you come with us?"

I looked at him annoyed and voiced it. "Why don't you leave my sister alone you muscle headed morons. She's too good for any of you." They all looked at me and I put my Seikuken as the leader walked over to me.

"Ah, look boys we got a little body builder here ready to protect his sister."

He leaded down the five inches and looked me in the eye.

"Now why don't you be a good boy and run home to mommy so we can have some fun with your sister."

He put a hand on my head and I smiled as he looked at me. "Sorry but I have to make you go to sleep now." I pulled my right back and I slammed my fist at about half power into his Solar plexus. The air in his lungs was knocked out of him and his eyes rolled back into his head. I looked at him as he fell to the ground I noticed that my punch destroyed the front of his shirt. He fell to the sand out cold and his buddies looked at me.

"What did you do to him?!"

One of them yelled at me and I dropped my smile. "A direct punch to the solar plexus is a really quick way to shut somebody up. The solar plexus is that sweet spot located just under the sternum, but not quite the stomach. Typically referred to in fighting as the bread basket, it's more effective than a punch to the stomach because it's far more vulnerable to a direct attack. A swift shot to the solar plexus, delivered at a slight upward angle, is more than enough to end a sticky situation before it begins. Not only will it knock the wind out of your opponent, but if delivered well enough, may even knock them unconscious."

They all looked at me and I grabbed his arm. I pulled him up and onto my shoulder then walked over to his friends. "Now, when he comes to his senses get him plenty of water and if you can get them some pain killers. I doubt that any of his ribs are broken but he should get them checked." I lifted him off my shoulder with one arm and held him out to them. They took him and started to run away from us and I noticed all the other girls on the beach looking at me. I smiled and waved at them all. They blushed as I waved at them and a few of them waved back while pushing their chest out a little.

"Teach me how to do that!"

Someone yelled behind me and I jumped up on to the top snack shack. I looked down a I saw the young boy that was behind Ronnie's mom when we walked over to them. I sighed and I jumped back down in front of the little guy. I laughed and looked down at him as I scratched the back of my head. "Well I can't really teach you something like that easily. I learned to fight like that in street fights in my home town. Plus." I took my shirt off and they saw my chest and arms. I flexed all my muscles without thinking and I noticed all the girls on the beach blushed. "You'd need more power in your punches to really pull off an attack like that. Here look at my back and my shoulders and you'll see what I mean." I turned around and he and all the others looked at my back.

"Wow, your back is huge!"

I smiled and turned back around. "The chest muscles are your upper body core muscles. Their most important functions are to connect your shoulders, arms, and lats into one combined force. They also generate the most punching power out of your upper body muscles. The other muscles in the back are associated with the movement of the neck and shoulders. The trapezius muscle, which is named from its trapezium-like shape runs between the neck. Theanterior chain the two shoulders and the thoracic vertebra. All these muscles can provide a very powerful punch even more so if you know how to throw a real punch."

"Cool!"

I laughed and pated his head as I walked past him. "Now let's have some fun." When I walked passed him Ronnie grabbed my arm and pulled me to the water. "Um, what are you doing?" She stopped and looked over to the right of us. I raised an eyebrow and I looked to the right and I saw all the girl watching us as we walked. I swallowed dryly as I looked at Ronnie again and she was looking at me. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"What do you think?"

I looked at her smiling face but the grip on my arm told another unspoked threat. I smiled sheepishly and started to sweat. "I think that you are going to try and drown me when we get into the water." She looked at me now straight faced then turned quickly to the right side. I stun to her left out of instinct and I kicked her legs out from under her. I threw my arms out and I caught her in the air before she could fall. I smiled down at her and she looked up at me with a blush on her face. She puffed her cheeks as she looked up at me and crossed her arms.

"I hate you sometime."

I smiled and kissed her on the side of her lips. "I know you still love me." She looked away from me and her whole face was red. I smiled evilly and she looked at me with worried look.

"Oh, god why does that smiled scare me?"

I crouched down and jumped as high as I could into the air over to the water. She screamed and she wrapped her arms around my neck as we dived deep into the water with her screaming she was going to kill me. For next three hours, we all had fun swimming and playing in the sun. thought Ronnie had punched me across the face for the care I gave her. I also, knocked out another guy out when he tried to grab Luan's rear. I sacred everyone on the beach by making him slide across the beach leaving trench in the sand. I had also fallen asleep and they buried me up to my neck then put a bucket on my head. I burst out of the sand and chased my laughing sister's and girlfriend down the beach. After about thirty minutes I chased them into around the whole beach and then Ronnie mom pulled one of my knifes out. She told me to stop and I jumped back into the hole they buried me in and looked at her. All the girls laughed as I started to shack in my hopefully not shallow grave. After I got out of the hole we ate lunch that I caught in the deeper water near the beach. I caught a two-hundred-pound tuna which shocked everyone on the beach when I dragged it out of the water. Ronnie let for home after we ate lunch and I couldn't help but wonder why no sharks came to the smell of blood.

Lynn pov

We dove back to the house and we all unloaded the van. I watched as Luan, Leni and Lincoln walked in with the beach bag and nearly one-hundred and sixty pounds of fresh tuna. I smiled when I saw I was alone I walked around to the side of the house where Lincoln kept his tires. I started to think about my plan for tonight. 'One step one wait for everyone to fall asleep and then sneak down into Lincoln's room. Step two if he's till awake and convince him to let me sleep in his bed. Step three see how far I can push him before I get myself into trouble.'

"What are you doing?"

I stopped think and I looked over and I saw Lincoln in a pair a jogging pants with a tight shirt on. I smiled as he walked over to me with a neutral look in his eye. I stood up as he walked in front of me then looked me right in the eye. I smiled as I looked up at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you planning?"

I froze as I looked up into his eyes that until now had the sweet warmth we all knew. Now there was a cold ness in his eyes that for some reason kind of turned me on in a way. I squeezed my thighs together. I looked away from his eyes and then started to talk. "I was hoping I could get away with setting out a few stink bombs in Luan's room. I want to get back at her for dumping ice into my bikini bottom." I looked back at him and his eye had softened some. He walked over to his tires and tied the rope around his waist. I noticed that he had two tire tied together and I saw a few big rocks in the tires. I watched as he started his evening run and I started to think that I would have to seriously rethink my plan.

 **author's note**

 **Hello, I'm planning to use Luan for my first Loudcest next chapter. I'm not sure what to write for this chapter so please let me know what you want to read,**


	11. Chapter 11

A forgotten romance

Takeo pov an hour earlier

I sat in the kitchen eating some eggs with a side of bacon. I noticed something strange when I first woke up this morning. The house was for the first time since I come to this mad house was quiet in the morning. I didn't really question it at the time and just listened to the silence. After ten minutes, I cooked my breakfast and cleaned the pans I used. While I ate, I heard someone start walking around upstairs then I heard running water. For a few minutes water was all I heard in the house. I raised an eyebrow and just shrugged my shoulders as I heard the house starting to wake up to the day. I finished eating as the first of the got to the bottom of the steps.

"You can cook?"

I looked back and I saw Lori in the door way with a towel on her head and another around her body. I noticed that her chest was just a little smaller then Leni's almost double d cups.

"Where is breakfast?"

Lynn walked in half asleep and with monster bed head. I laughed a little at her and finished washing my plat and fork. When I was done, I walked into the living room. I saw Luna and Leni sitting on the couch watching the Tv. I yawed as I walked past them to the front door.

"Going out for your morning run?"

I stopped and I looked at the stairs. I saw Luan standing there in a pair of tight shorts and a short sleeve shirt. She still had her hair down and I saw her phone sticking half way out of her front pocket. "Ya, do you want to ride on the tire again?" She smiled and nodded her head as I opened the front door. When she walked out behind me I saw fixing the tight shirt that was barely holding her chest in. I walked over to the tires and I tied the one without rocks inside it to my waist as Luan sat down on it. She pulled her phone out and started to play on it as I started to run out of the drive way. After twenty minutes, I heard music start playing.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

I stopped near the bridge, I fell off from all those years ago and I looked back at her. She was looking at me with a glint of hope in her eyes. I was about to ask what that song was for she stood up and looked at me.

"Please tell me that jogged the memories we shared before you were lost to us to me."

I looked at her and she started to tear up as I looked deep into her eyes.

"it didn't di…WAIT!"

I jumped back a little as she started to franticly run her fingers over the screen of her phone. When she stopped moving her fingers on her phone she looked up right into my eyes. She got right in my face with her Phone and I saw a picture of a younger me and her. We were laying in what looked like my old bed and she only in her panties. My face was being hugged into her chest as we slept under the blankets. I looked closer and I saw she was looking up at the phone and was making a kissing face. I blinked a few times and I looked back at the now slowly crying Luan.

"I thought when I kissed you again like I used to you'd remember all the time we shared."

I sighed and I hugged her when she was starting to cry even more. I sighed and untied the rope around my waist. I threw picked the tire up and then tied to around my body as Luan looked at me. "Let's move somewhere we can talk alone." I picked her up like a bride and jumped up onto the top of a power line pole.

"What are you doing?"

I looked down at her and then looked back to the roof tops. "Just hold on and we are going to my meditation area. When were there you and I will talk about what happened in the past."

Takeo present pov

I had landed in the middle of the forest in the park. We were next to a slow-moving stream. I watching fish swim up and down the stream looking for food. Luan sat right beside me shoulder to shoulder and her head on my shoulder. She told me how we to love each other like I loved Ronnie now. The only difference being that I was too young to have sex at the time. She told me how we used to sleep together and would make out when we got the chance. I had also regained a little bit of the memories had started to come back to me. She was over joyed at that but I was now conflicted on what to do now. Luan wanted us to have that relationship we once had again. But I wanted to stay with Ronnie because I loved her.

"Takeo~"

I flinched a little and I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was looking up at me with a dreamy smile. I gulped as I looked at her. "Yes Luan?" She started to slide her hand under my shirt and my chainmail. Before I knew what, I was doing I grabbed her wrist and she looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Why are you stopping me? I thought you remembered a little what we were."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I pulled her hand out from under my clothes. I opened my eyes as I let the breath out and I looked into her eyes again. "Luan I'm sorry but I'm with Ronnie now. I'm sure what we had was nice but that time has passed now." We looked deep into each other's eye in silence for a few moments just sitting there then something I didn't expect happened. She gritted her teeth and I could have sworn I saw fire in her eye as she looked at me.

"Why!? YOU WERE MINE FIRST!"

She grabbed my shoulder and forced us both to the ground. She jumped on top of me and got into my face.

"I'm not letting that bitch keep you! She's not good enough for you!"

I started to get her hands off me and she started to dig her nails into my shoulders. I looked into her crazed eyes and she was breathing hard. "Luan don't make me force you off me." She tightened her hold on my shoulders and I sighed as I looked her right in the eyes. "Fine you choose this Luan." I let her arms go and I slammed my hand into her stomach. She couched out her breath and she loosened her hold on me. When her nails were out of my skin I turned quickly and was now over her. I had both her hands pinned above her head with one hand and my other on her stomach. "Now you are going to play nice." I stabbed my fingers into the ground to show just how well pinned she was. She started to struggle and kicking her legs in the dirt.

"Damn it Takeo let me GO!"

She kicked and keened me a few times but they didn't hurt one bit. I leaned my head closer to her face and she stopped struggling when our heads touched. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. "I will say this once Luan." I pushed my hand down on her hands a little harder making her grit her teeth a little. "Ronnie is off limits Luan. She is my girlfriend and what we had is over." Before I knew it, she slammed her slammed her head into my nose and my head was sent back up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and threw her weight to the right and turned us making me hit my head on the ground. 'Note to self DO NOT PISS HER OFF AGAIN!' She was on top of me with her legs wrapped around my waist. One of my arms was near her right leg and she grabbed my free arm.

"This will jog more of your memories and make you remember who you really fell in love with all those years again!"

My hand was shoved under her shirt and bra. My right was now cupping my sister's left breast and I felt my fingers on her nipples. I felt a shiver run down my back as I touch her breast. I didn't know why but I squeezed her breast a little and I heard her moan lowly. I realized what I was doing and let her breast go. I felt her move her hands to the back of my hand and forced it back on her breast.

"No, I want to touch them like you used to Takeo"

I opened my eyes and I saw tears in her eyes. She looked down at me with tear filled eyes. She pressed my hand harder to her chest and let her body drop on top of mine. Her head was beside mine and I heard she start to cry.

"I want my Lincoln back. I want my boyfriend back Takeo."

She looked at me and I saw very real pain in her eyes. "Luan I…" She let my hand go and pushed herself back up on top of me. She grabbed the sides of my face as she looked down at me.

"Please just for a little while can I have my Lincoln back?"

I looked up at her and she looked down at me with a look of total desperation. I wanted to tell her no but I couldn't do it. I sighed and looked her in the yes. "Fine but one day is all I'm willing to do." I watched as she smiled down at me and jumped off me. 'Why do I feel like I just sold my soul to her.' She grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground. When I was up she started to pull me back to the park. When we walked into the park she dragged me to the pond. We skipped rocks for an hour or so. When we were done with that I got us some ice cream as we walked around the park.

"Come on Lincoln let's go and get some lunch at home."

I welcomed the idea and we walked home. We were half way home when we were half way home she grabbed my hand and locked our fingers. I smiled a little and we walked into a street. We saw the van was gone I saw a piece of paper on the door. We walked up to the door and I pulled the paper off the door.

'Luan and Lincoln, we went to the grocery store be back in four hours.' I sighed as I looked back at her. "Looks like it's just me and you for a few hours Luan." She smiled when I said that and swelled in joy. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. For an hour, she had me sitting there with her sitting in my lap as we watched the comedy channel. I had tried to get her off me but she wasn't having it. She would grab hold of my pants and kept herself there. After my third try she dug her nail in and threatened at call Ronnie's mom on me. I stopped rather quickly after hearing that. Now with her shows over she stood back up and I took this chance to run. I dashed up the stairs to the bath room to hide and think of a plan.

"Takeo!"

I heard her yell but I was already in the bathroom when she yelled. After a few minutes, I walked out and down the stairs. She wasn't around so I walked down to my room.

"That wasn't nice Takeo."

I jumped as I looked over to my chair. She was sitting in my chair with her arms and legs crossed. I slowly started to walk back to the stairs as she looked at me.

"Relax I just want to talk and maybe cuddle a little."

I looked at her and sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?" She smiled and stood up from my chair.

"You do Takeo, tongue or no?"

I looked at her wide eyed at her question. "But you're my sister!?" She laughed as she walked over to me.

"Maybe but in the past, that didn't stop you and me from tongue fighting in the past."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her cheat pressed into mine. "Well that's in the pas…!" She pressed her lips and tongue into my mouth. I felt her push something into my mouth and down my throat. I pulled my head back and looked at her. "What did you force down my throat!?" She smiled and let me go as I felt my body start to heat up.

"Oh, just an Aphrodisiac to get what I want. ~"

My mind started to fog over as I looked at her. "Damn it!" I started to shake my head trying to clear my head.

"Ronnie took what was mine Takeo. Now I want what should have been mine."

I felt my body starting to burn even more. I felt my lust starting to rise as I looked at Luan and her smile. She opened her arms as she looked at me.

"Come on Takeo show me the real meaning of the love we shared."

I felt my body starting to give into my urges and my mind clouded. "W-why?!" She Smiled and sat down on my bed as she looked at me.

"I want to take what was stolen from me. You."

She stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled something of it. She put it in her mouth and swallowed it. After a second her face started to flush and she looked at me.

"Come on just give in~"

I started to breath even harder and I lost my mind to my lust. I rushed over to her and surprised her when I grabbed her. I ripped both her shirt and snorts off her body. The lust in my mind was still clouding my mind so I couldn't think of anything but fucking her.

"Takeo!?"

I slid a hand under her panties to see how this drug was affecting her. I wet her folds and I felt how wet she was and I felt her clit and I smiled. I pulled my hand back and showed her how wet she was and she blushed when she saw my hand. "Look at this you're drenched down there Luan. I wonder what was going through your mind when you planned this." She bit her lip as I put my hand back and started to rub her outer lips before she could answer. She let out a strong moan and I grabbed the bra and ripped it out her. I saw large breast and her nipples were getting hard. I smiled and started to play with her right nipple and she grabbed my arm.

"Not so hard Takeo!"

She was trying to stop my but I pushed two fingers and she let out a loud moan. After a few moans she managed to talk.

"S-stop! Stop just fuck my brains out!"

I smiled and pulled my fingers out of her. I grabbed her panties and ripped them in half. I saw her soaked and puffy lips. The outside of them was just like her skin and very soft. I moved two fingers to her lips and started to spread her out lips but she stopped me.

"W-wait a second Takeo!"

I stopped and looked up at her. "What's wrong Luan I though you wanted me to fuck you?" She blushed and was looking away from me now.

I saw her outer lips were drenched. 'Oh, she's just being shy about it now?' I moved down and gave her a long low lick and she let out a throaty moan. She had a sweet taste to her and she pushed my head more into her lips.

"No, don't lick me down there."

I smiled and started to lick her with a lot of vigor and she moaned like she was a bitch in heat. I stared to put more force into my licking and she started to pull on my hair. I pushed my tongue into her and she wrapped her legs around my head and she came on my face. I drank as much of her fluids as I could. When her hands and legs lessened, I pulled back and saw her basking in her afterglow. I smiled and put a hand on her side and looked into her eyes. She soon came out of her afterglow and put a hand on my chest.

"Sweet god I've never cum that hard before."

I used one hand and got my pants and boxer off as she looked at me. "Ha-ha well get ready this is only the first one tonight She gulped and forced her to turn over and I pulled her rear into the air. I got on my knees and looked down at her lips. and I lined myself up with her opening. "I'm going in." She nodded and I started to push into her and her fluids her me push into her a little easier. But I hit what must be her hymen and I looked at her and she lifted her chest up and looked at me.

"Takeo wait a second."

"No way this is what you get for making my swallow that pill." I put my hand right at the top of her hips and rammed myself into her quickly breaking her hymen. I hilted in her I felt the head of my erection hit her cervix and her walls clamped down on me.

"AAAAWWW!"

I saw her eyes row back into her head and her tongue hung out of her mouth.

Without worrying about her I started to thrust into her. at first and she would slowly push back when I pulled out. A few minutes past as she started to push back into my thrust. She was starting to push back harder and I got an idea. I pulled her on top of me and I fell back on the bed and let her have a turn on top. 'Damn she tighter like this!' She was reverse cowgirl riding me and she started to bonus on top of me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down with more forces and she tightens around me again. She came hard again and kept moving. Her orgasm kept going and I could felt my end coming closer. When I finally felt, my end getting closer I pulled her down onto my erection. I held her down as I blow my load into her and she came for the third time. Her womb couldn't hold all my load and some ran out of her folds and she fell back down on top of me.

"God yes!"

I turn and we were laying on our sides. I saw Luan was started to fall asleep as she laid beside me. 'Well at least I can think clearly again.' I signed know I was in for a hell of a time. 'God and Buddha please don't let her get pregnant.' I sent a silent prey hopping to the heavens about I didn't just get my sister pregnant.


	12. Chapter 12

Spending the weekend with Ronnie family first day

I woke up in my bed with foggy memories from the night before. I touched my forehead with my right hand as I sat up. 'Sweet Buddha what happened to me last night. And why are my memory from last night so foggy?' I rubbed my head a little more and started to get out of bed. I felt my left hand and touch something warm in the bed. I stopped and slowly looked over to the left side of my bed. Luan was laying in my bed with her back to me. I saw she was naked due to the blanket being pulled up by my body. I blinked as I looked down at myself. My chest was bear as the day I was born. 'What happened last night?!' I quietly slipped out of bed and saw I was naked too. I walked over my clothes at the foot of the bed and got my clothes back on.

"Takeo?"

I looked back at Luan as she sat up in bed. She held my blanket to her chest as she looked at me. I started to look around for her clothes so she could get dressed.

"You tore my clothes off remember?"

I blinked and looked at her again. "Please tell me we didn't." She smiled as she looked at me.

"Oh, we did Takeo. Lucky for us I had the for site to take a pill to stop me from getting pregnant. Oh, can I get a shirt, please?"

I looked away from her as she stood up from my bed. I quickly walked over to my dresser and pulled out a shirt and sleep pants. I held the clothes out to her. "Here Luan." I felt her take them from my hands.

"is something wrong Takeo?"

I blushed as I stared at the wall. "I don't need to see more than I already have. Please just get dressed and let's go upstairs." She got the clothes on and then we when upstairs. No one was in the kitchen or living room when we walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want some eggs?"

I looked over at Luan as she was looked in the fridge.

I scratched the back of my head as looked away from her. "I'm good Luan thank you thought." I walked into the living room and grabbed the Tv remote. I turned on the Tv and turned it to the news. They talked about Bobby's attackers. The people were members from a rival gang that fight with the one Bobby was in. Think back to that I remembered the black clocked person. 'He seemed to know us but who is he?'

"Next up is this video from a local internet star. Luan loud who's comedy videos make us all laugh and our families laugh. Now she seems to share the spot light with her brother who was thought die for years. But seemed to have returned from the dead." I watched as they played my fight with the seventh fist. I watched as I fought the seventh fist in the park. I saw how I took too long to end the fight.

"If master Sakaki saw this he'd make me punch the training post a thousand times. I really don't need the bloody knuckles again."

"What are you talking about?" I jumped from the sudden voice behind me. I turned around and I saw our mother looking at me. "Nothing you need to worry about miss loud. Besides I can't feel my knuckles anymore anyways." She didn't fight me on it and walked into the kitchen.

"Since when do you cook Luan?"

For the rest of the morning everyone lazed around the house. Lily and Leni had convened me to let them braded my hair. Lynn had laughed when she saw my hair in a bread. I threw a pillow at her from my place of the couch.

"Wow, you look really tough Lincoln."

I sighed as I heard Lynn sir as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh, don't listen to them you look nice Linky."

Leni spoke up beside me and Lily nodded as she sat on the other side of me.

"That's right I bet Ronnie would like it too."

I nodded my head and looked back at the Tv. After another ten minutes the doorbell rang. Jumped over the couch and walked over to the door. I opened the door and was tackled back on to the ground. I looked up and saw Ronnie hugging my chest. I smiled and patted her back. "I guess you missed me uh?"

"Well she hasn't seen her boyfriend in two days."

I looked up and I saw Ronnie's mom smiling down at me. "SHE DEVIL!" I slipped out from under Ronnie and dashed into the kitchen. I ducked behind Rita and looked at the mother. She laughed as Ronnie got up and looked at me.

"Really you can fight a guy with a gun but your scared of my mother?"

I ignored the shocked faces of everyone in the kitchen and looked at her. "Master Sakaki told me something at I will not forget. Takeo a brave man knows when just standing and fight but smart man knows when the run like a little bitch. Against her I think I'd be the little bitch about it." Ronnie sighed and walked over to me. Rita moved to let Ronnie stand in front of me.

"Ok, well that aside for now we came over because we need your help for the whole weekend. My Grandmother and grandfather need help at their store. Normally Bobby and I would go help when they needed it but you know Bobby can't."

I looked down at her puppy eyes and sighed. "Am I staying overnight or just going day to day?" She smiled and hugged me again.

"Nooooooo!"

I heard Lily wine then she latched onto my legs. Ronnie and I looked down at her as she looked up at Ronnie.

"Leni was right your trying to steal our bother from us!"

Ronnie and I looked at each other then started to laugh. I let Ronnie out of my hug and l patted Lily's head. "No, she's not stealing me Lily. I'm only going to be gone for a few days to help her family. I mean come on how bad can it be to live without me around you all did it for years." I realized what I said after I said it. Lily tightened her grip as much as she could with her little arms.

"Don't say that again Lincoln."

I turned around as I saw Rita staring at me. "What its true." She sighed as she looked at me. I saw a sad look in her eyes as she looked down at the ground.

"Why is it only you can let it go?"

I scratched the side of my head and started to explain as everyone listened. "Well, I guess it's because I only remember my times with Ronnie, a few of the girls and the crash. I can remember my full past I guess to me it doesn't matter as much as it does you. As a matter of fact, the only memory I have of you is from the van getting hit by that truck." She frowned as she looked back up at me.

"Quite interesting I have a theory if you allow me to elaborate."

We all looked at Lisa as she walked into the kitchen. I nodded and she pulled out a few pieces of paper.

"Ever good. Now my theory is that your memories returning depending on the strength of bond you shared. I'll us Ronnie as a reference to this. For a time, most of your times was spent with her and her alone. Memories of her continued to return to you. Then as for us who are the sisters you have more memories of?"

"Oh, ya sure. There Lynn, Luan and Leni. There the ones I spent the most time with here." She nodded and started to write their names on the paper. She looked back up at me and asked me a question.

"Ok, now please describe what you were doing in each memory with each of them."

"Well most of my memories with Ronnie are of us playing in the arcade or messing with each other. With Lynn I was helping her with her practice her spots. Or she was just messing with me for the fun of it. With Leni, I would help her with making clothes by carrying rolls of cloths and her dressing me up as a doll." Lisa wrote down each of the activities I did with each name they belonged with.

"Very good now I an idea of your mental states rate of recovery. I also have an idea of why memories of why our mother and father do not come back to you."

I was interested now so I listened closely to her. "And just what is your idea?" She finished writing and looked back up at me.

"I believe that the bonds you had with them was weak so you most likely will never recall them. Your mind has either completely forgot them or refuses to remember what was meant to protect you from danger. It could be your mind felt so betrayed by them not saving you it shut the memories of them out."

I rubbed the top of Lily head as I looked at her. "I guess you have a good point there. I read in a psychology books that theorized about something like that. If the mental trauma is bad enough nothing can get them back."

"Ah you raise a very good point. If the trauma was bad enough the memories would be lost forever."

We finished talking after a few minutes. Lily on the other hand held onto my leg as I walked down to my room. I got my clothes on and packed them in a pack back Lori ha in her room. I walked back up the stairs with Lily still on my leg. I sighed and looked down at her. "Lily please let go of me I have to go with Ronnie and her mom." She tightens her hold on my leg and looked up at me.

"Please don't go."

I cracked a as I looked down at her. "I promise it will only be for a couple of days and I'll be back by Monday morning." She looked up at me and after a second she let my leg go still looking up at me

"You promise?"

I smiled and kneeled down to her face. "Yes, I promise that I will be back by Monday."

"Safe and sound?"

"Safe and sound here when you wake up." She smiled and dash back into the living room and told all our sisters my promise. I laughed in my head a few times as I walked over to the front door where Ronnie's mom was talking to Rita. As I got close I heard what they were saying.

"Maria, you have to be kidding me!"

Rita was harshly whispering to Ronnie's mom who was smiling.

"No, we called and asked my mom and dad about it. They said it be fine as long as they did hear or see anything."

I walked past them and out to their car. Ronnie was standing out to the right side but I didn't see Bobby anywhere. I walked over to the car and looked at her. "Where is Bobby?" She looked at me as her mother walked in front of the car.

"He can't lift anything really or walk steadily yet."

I nodded as we got into the back seat. I sat my bag down in front of me and buckled my seat belt.

"Ok, Takeo I'll be taking you and Ronnie to her grandparents for the weekend. You see their shops was under reconstruction until Monday. They need help moving a lot of stuff into the store. I have to come back and help Bobby over the weekend."

"Seems simple enough." I leaned back into the seat and Ronnie set in the middle and laid her head on my shoulder. After Ronnie started to tell me about her family.

"Well, Hector Casagrandes he runs a quickie store below his apartment and would often gossip about some of his customers and with them. He also has some money grabbing habits of Eugene Krabs, such charging his own granddaughter for the ice pops he gave to her as a moving in gift. When I lived with them when I started to make trouble. Then there is my grandmother Rosa. She is pretty much like any granny in every family. She cares deeply about loved ones and she often my grandfather's right hand and moral support. She tends to use odd and superstitious remedies to what ails the family, may it be physical, emotional, or spiritual. Also, like most grannies, she tends to have a habit of overfeeding her guest or family. By that, when she hears the words, "I'm hungry," she will cook up and serve a banquet fit for a small Mexican village during Día De Los Muertos."

I got a laughed out of that one. "She sounds like someone Apachai would like to visit. I swear you could win his loyalty with food." They laughed after me and we turned onto the highway.

"My uncle Carlos is a university professor. Carlos is pretty much a male adult Lisa, he's the nerd of the family. He spends his time with his nose stuck in a book, and talking about various facts. My aunt Frida is a loving wife caring mother and a doting aunt. She can be very sentimental and emotional. She would often like to take photos and documents from every family moments. Then there are my cousins. Carlota, Cj. Carl and Carlitos. You'll meet all of them again when we get to their house."

"Again?" She punched my leg and looked back up at me.

"Carlota and carl were with us at the beach."

I thought back and I remember the young but that loved my punch and the girl in a blue and white bikini. "Oh ya, the two I didn't know. So, the little guy from the beach is going to be there uh?" She nodded and her mom started to talk.

"Ok, Takeo or Lincoln which ever you like to be called please Listen to me. You're going to be sharing a room with Ronnie this weekend. Now, like I said before I don't mind if you have sex I just don't want her to get pregnant. Ronnie and I called her Grandparents and they said if they didn't hear you or see you doing anything then you two can sleep in the same room. But if they hear anything or see anything you'd have to go home the same day."

I wrapped an arm around her and looked at her in the mirror. "That's more than fair Miss Anne." She smiled and looked at me in the mirror.

"Just call me Maria."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Ok, Maria." For the rest of the ride we were quiet as we drove down the highway. Ronnie had fallen asleep in my side as we rode and I dozed off not long after her.

'Two hours later.'

I felt someone touch my shoulder and out of instinct I grabbed whoever it was and yanked them forward. I pined the person to the side of the car as I opened my eyes and I saw Maria in my grip. "Crap sorry Maria but in my survival training with Shigure I learned quickly to always have my guard up. Saved a few times in the heat of battle." I let her go after I said that and I woke Ronnie up. We got out of the car and I saw Maria take a car of sardines out. She quickly opened the can and threw it away near a dumpster. Then an army of cats jumped out of nowhere and attacked the can.

"NOW!"

Ronnie and Maria grabbed my arms as they ran up to the doors. After a second I heard a loud buzz sound and they rushed me in. They slammed the door shout as the cats finished their fish and charged the door. I looked back as Ronnie handed me my bag.

"Cat gang been a problem for years. Gets really bad when they grow each year."

"I'm sure." After our little run in with the cat gang they took me to the main door where their family lived. Maria knocked on the door and after a second a short woman opened the door. She had black hair up in a bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a sea foam apron on. She smiled and wrapped Ronnie and Maria in a death grip hug. I on the other hand had seen this coming and quickly jumped back.

"Oh, two of my girls have come to help us!"

I saw them turning blue from leak of air. I started to worry for Ronnie and walked over and poked the women. "Um, miss they can't get any air." She let them go and looked at me.

"Ah, you must be Ronnie's boyfriend I must say you are a handsome one but that scar."

"MOM! Granny Rosa!"

I scratched the back of my head and looked down at her. "Well, yes I know the scar can be an off putting at first." She waved a hand and looked up at me.

"No, I like it makes you look dangerous but in a good way."

I smiled and nodded at her. "Well, thank you I guess." She smiled and moved out of the way of the door. I stood aside and waved for Ronnie and Maria to go on in. They smiled and walked into the house. The grandmother looked at me and I smiled and held the door for her. She smiled and pinched my side as she walked into their house.

"Such a nice young man and such good manners. My Ronnie has found a very good man."

I followed her into the house and closed the door behind me. I walked into the living room and same one punched my stomach.

"Trench punch!"

I looked as the boy from the beach started to jump around holding his hand.

"OW! OW! OW!"

I laughed as I watched him do the I broke my fist dance. I laughed as I looked down at him. "Abs of steel hit me all you want little guy you won't hurt me." I patted his head as he shook his hand. He looked up at me and with a smile.

"Will you show me how to get a set like that?!"

He yelled excitedly as I walked a few more steps and I saw a few more people in the room. I saw a man with a professor sweater on and next to him was a woman in a pink dress. She had a camera in her hands ready to take a picture.

"I finally get to meet this boyfriend!"

She quickly took a picture. I felt someone run a hand down my back and I turned around read to slam my elbow in someone's face. I stopped when I saw it was the other girl from the beach. "Oh, sorry about that." I pulled my arm back and she fell to her knees.

"He's fast Ronnie and these muscles~"

I took a very quick step away from her when I heard her say that. Ronnie grabbed my arm and stared death at her cousin.

"Carlota"

She growled her name as she pulled my arm into her chest. I looked around and sighed. "Just like home." Maria laughed and Ronnie and Carlota got into a staring contest.

"Alright now that we have the spare hands let's go anf get the store fixed."

I looked over as I older man with large eyebrows with grey hair and a grey mustache. "Hector Casagrandes?"

"Yes sir! And you are?"

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Takeo or my old name Lincoln whichever you want to call me." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok then I think I'll call you Takeo. I really like the sound of Takeo sounds like a soldier's name."

I laughed as I looked at him. "Well, your half right Takeo means warrior." He laughed and patted my arm.

"Well, then while we work I'll tell you about Vito and how he had his teeth whitened." He talked to me as I dropped my bag next to the door.

"Hey boys! Come on and let's get stuff into the store."

I saw the two behind us walk over then I heard a crash. I looked down a hall as I door opened and I fat teenager with a cape ran out of the room. He had a large goofy smile on his face. 'God no please not a special need kid!' He ran up to us and started to dance on his feet.

"Ready grandpa! Oh, hi new guy!"

I smiled sheepishly and nodded at him. 'It's going to be a long day." I wined in my mind as we walked down to the store. The grandfather did the same as Maria did then we ran for the store. As we ran I saw large wooden boxes and metal boxes.

"Quick grab a box as you run in!"

They all grabbed one box as they ran by them. I heard the cat stop eating and my blood ran cold. "FUCK IT!" I grabbed a stack of the boxes and barreled through door the held open.

Ronnie Anne pov

My mom had left after an hour of talking to her mom and my aunty. When my mom I when and got my room ready. I looked around and I saw my mini fridge refilled with drinks and snacks. I opened the door and I pulled out one of the best ice pops of all times. I started to eat it as I sat down on my single bed. I stopped when I thought about that fact. I looked down at the bed and saw only one pillow and one of us would have to have are back on the wall.

"If you're hungry I will feed you Ronnie."

I froze and slowly looked over to the door and I saw my granny Rosa. She had two large plates of Posta. "Oh no." She forced the two plates down my throat. Now I laid in bed with an aching stomach.

"You ok Ronnie?"

I turned onto my side and I saw Takeo with torn up arms and shirt. He leaned on the door from as he looked at me.

"Cat got you uh?"

I laughed as I he nodded his head to my question. He walked in and sat down on the side of the bed. He put a hand on my back and rubbed it. He pressed down with the palm of his hand right and I felt my back muscles melting at his touch. "Oh, god that fells nice."

"He so sweet!"

I heard my aunty yell and Takeo jumped off the bed and grabbed his sword. My aunty took a quick photo and then ran away from.

"It's clear I'll have to keep my guard up while I'm here."


	13. Chapter 13

Spending the weekend with Ronnie family second day/ sixth fist

Takeo pov last night

I had sat down at their dinner table with the family around me. The grandmother made a dozen of dishes for all of us. We all made a plate and started to talk as we ate.

"So, how'd you get those muscles?"

I looked over to the grandfather and started to explain how I got them. "Four long years of back breaking training and fighting street gangs plus the reformed seven deadly fist." I took a bite of my food as the small boy jumped up.

"The seven-deadly fist!? What are they a gang maybe a group of assassins!"

I laughed as the grandmother waved for him to site back down. When he sat back down I started to tell him about the seven-deadly fist. "I fought a boxer a street righter. A crazy woman with a freaking bat two twins. A wrestler and a MMA fighter. That guy almost put me in the hospital with a creaked skull."

"Wow! You must be really strong to get back up after something like that?"

I looked over at the caped boy. "More like I'm too stubborn to stay down. If you stay down it's the same as saying I give up." I laughed as I saw stars in his eyes. For the rest of the night we talked all about the past. When dinner was done we all when to bed. I hopped onto the bed then had my back up against the wall.

"No, get those clothes off Takeo."

I saw Ronnie take off her shirt and pants. She had a pair of purple panties and a purple bra. I blushed and nodded my head. I got of the bed then got undressed then climbed back into the bed. I wrapped my arms around her then leaned back into the wall. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Good night Takeo."

'Good night my desert rose." She blushed then buried her head in the crock of my neck. I smiled and held her tight.

Ronnie morning pov

I started to wake up and noticed I didn't have Takeo in my arms. I patted the bed beside me a few times to see if he and I separated sometime in the time but I didn't find him. I groaned and sat up in bed to look around my old room. Beside my bed on my mini fridge was a stack of pancakes. "Aw, that's sweet." I got out of bed and got dressed then ate the pancakes. When I was done, I walked into the living room and saw my cousin Carlota staring down to the street. "What are you looking at?"

"Watching the cat chase Takeo and the other's as they move the boxes. Their running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

I walked over to the window and looked down to the street. I was Takeo running with a storm of cat chasing him around as the others rushed the box into the store.

"Wow, he's really fast, isn't he Ronnie?"

I laughed and looked at her. "Oh, you don't know the half of it." I stuck my hand in my pocket then pulled my phone out. I when to Luna site and pulled the fight from the park. I gave her the phone and let her watch the fight as I waited. She looked shocked at how fast he really was.

"BASH!"

We both jumped as we heard a loud sound from down on the street. We rushed over to the window and looked down to the ground. The cats were gone and Takeo was standing on a lamppost. A man was standing beside smashed store window. He had a bow in hand and arrows on his back.

Takeo pov

I jumped away from another swarm of cats. 'Well at least I'm getting my running in. Though I wish whoever that guy is would come out.' While I lead them around I was aware of someone watching me as I moved around. I jumped from a car roof and in front of a close store window. Suddenly the cat scattered and I heard a bow being drawn. I jumped up onto a lamppost as an arrow shoot threw the window. A loud smash rang out as a man jumped down from a second story building. He had a quiver of arrows on his back and on his hands, were a pair of gloves was the number six.

"I see your just a fast as Jim said you were. This is going to be fun Takeo."

I dashed to the right as he pulled out three arrows. I looked at his quiver and saw twenty more arrows in it. He shot his second arrow and I reached for my sword realized I didn't have it. 'I didn't bring it I'm going tie the damn thing to my side!'

"Hey Takeo, catch!"

I heard the grandfather and looked over at him. He had a bat in hand and was about to throw it. An arrow cut into my arm as I dash over to him as he threw it. I caught the I smiled now having something in my hands. I turned sharply and gunned for the sixth fist. He saw me coming he jumped back in a vain attempted to get away. I jumped as he shot another Arrow but missed. I hit is bow out of his hand then kicked him in the face.

"You mother fucker!"

I swung his right leg and a large knife almost cut my throat open. I lunged forward and grabbed his leg. "Sorry about this." I raised my elbow and slammed his knee cap. I broke his leg at the knee and he fell to the ground screaming. He kept screaming and it was already old. I leaned down and pushed on a nerve of the side of his neck making him pass out. I took his bow and the ten arrows he had left.

"That was incredible!"

Everyone ran out of the store as I started to check my arm. 'Damn it cut in deep.' I looked at the grandfather and smiled. "You wife wouldn't have a sewing kit, would she?" He looked at my hand and saw the blood coming out of my arm threw my hand at was holding the bow.

"Yes, come on let get you cleaned Takeo."

We rushed back into the house and the grandfather got a few rags. Ronnie knocked them all out of the way and helped me clean the wound. I threw the bow into the corner along with the arrows. Then we cleaned my wound and the grandmother go the sewing kit.

"Sweetie I have the sewing kit but you need a doctor not a sewing kit."

I laughed and waved for her to hand me the kit. She did and I grimaced at what I was about to do. "This is going to make the second time I've has stich's." I open the kit and pulled a pulled out a needle and thread. I thread the needle and threaded the needle and pulled it tight. "I need a match." The little boy brought me a box of matches and I took it. I light one and held the needle in the flame.

"What are you going to do?"

I looked at the boy and waved the match out. "I'm going to sew the wound shut. If I don't I could get infection in it but I'd rather burn it closed but right not it's not an option." I took my shirt off then started to sew the wound shut as the family winced from watching me. I finished sewing the wound and then pulled the stiches tight. "Hey someone please hold the string got a second." Ronnie grabbed and pulled on it a little I hissed a little.

"Sorry!"

I smiled and waved it off before grabbing a pair of thread caters. I cut the stich near the needle and then handed the cutters to Ronnie. She took them and I took the string back and tied a knot near the wound. I took the cutters back and cut the extra full the checked my work. "Good enough for now. Now has anyone call the cops?"

"Ya, they're on the way to pick him plus your money."

I blinked as I looked at Ronnie's cousin as she looked at me with a strange smile. "What do you mean money?" She smiled as she pulled her phone out and showed me a picture of the guy I just left in the street.

James Willison

Wanted for murdered, drug distributing and multiple assault with deadly weapons.

Bounty 10,000 dollars for capture

"TEN GRAND!?" I screamed and everyone in the room looked at me shocked. I heard the police sirens as I jumped p then ran over to the window. I was a dozen squad cars and three swat teams as surrounding him. They cuffed him and used reinforced shackles on his feet then loaded him into the back of a swat van. Guns trained on him as the closed the door. After seconds, later they started to walk over to the door near the store. I sighed and started to walk down to the main building door. Ronnie followed me down to the door to meet them. Twenty minutes later I had given them a statement and they gave me a check for ten grand.

"I can take you to the bank later today if you want."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Then maybe lunch or dinner?" She smiled then we walked up to the house. Me and the other men finished taking in the boxes without any trouble from the cats. We stocked the store and then Ronnie and I left for the bank.

"White hair warrior!"

We stopped walking as I heard someone behind us. I turned my head and saw a group of kids running behind us. I saw some of them had on a shirt that looked like chainmail. Some had clearly painted scars over the same eye as mine. 'Well, looks like I have a fan club.' I waved to them as we started to walk again.

"My Takeo I think your becoming a real star to the younger kids."

I laughed as I we turned a corner then heard someone else yell.

"Ronnie!?"

It was a guy's voice and it sounded angry. Ronnie suddenly tensed and started to shake. I turned my head a little and saw a guy a little taller than me walking up to us. I put up my seikuken when he saw close. I had more muscle from the looks of him but he looked like he was a street fighter. 'This is going to be fun if he wants to fight.' He reached out to grab her but I grabbed his hand before he could touch her.

"The fuck!?"

I turned to face him fully. "Ronnie is my girl you son of a bitch. Now, I'm going to give you five seconds to scram before I rip that arm off." I gripped the arm in my hand tightly and forced him to his knees. He grabbed my arm and tried to force me to let go. I threw him back onto the ground and a clear imprint of my hand was on is arm. He stood back up and ran off like I had hoped he would. I turned my head back to Ronnie as she rubbed her and looked away from me. "Your ex?"

"Y-ya, he's the reason Bobby started to right a lot."

I nodded then we started to walk again. After a few minutes, we reached the back and I cashed the check. Then I took her out to a movie of her choice. We watched a horror movie called animal what made everyone scream when the jump scares happened. Ronnie jumped into my lap when the animal jumped out of the sealer. I laughed at her on the way back to her grandparents' house. When we got back to the house Ronnie's mom and Bobby were there. The grandparents had called them worried that someone else will come here for a fight. I understood and we packed are things then left with Ronnie's family.

"I'm sorry Takeo my mom and dad are just worried about you two."

I looked at Maria and waved it off. "Its fine I understand why they called to come get us before tomorrow morning." She smiled and for the rest of the ride we just listened to the radio.


	14. Chapter 14

A hell of night

We pulled up at the house around nine a clock at night. I have her a thousand dollars for whatever they wanted. They thanked me then I walked over to the front door.

"Welcome home."

I jumped by into the yard and saw Lucy sitting in the dark on the porch. I sighed then walked back up onto the porch. "Not funny Lucy what if I had tried to attack you?" She stood up and walked over to me.

"Everyone wants to kill you."

I shook my head then looked at her again. "Why?" She held her phone up then pulled a video up. She pressed the play button and a news report about my latest fight played. At the end a video of my fight played and anyone could clearly see that the arrow cut into my arm with the blood flowing down my arm. When it finished, I sighed then looked at her face again. "Do I have a chance to make it to my room?" She smiled then laughed a dark laugh.

"None, Leni and Luan are waiting for you down there. Lynn is waiting in the living room with a bat with the twins. But if I had to say the one you should be worried about the most it Lily. She said she's going to make sure you never leave the house again. She's got duct tape and ropes ready and waiting."

I gulped and ready myself for everything then opened the door.

"THERE HE IS!"

I was tackled back out the door with the twins and Lily in my gut. They tried to pin me but I just started to stand back up.

"NO YOU DON'T TAKEO! LINCOLN!"

I heard Leni, Lynn and Luan behind me then panicked. I kicked the ground as hard as I could and gunned up to the top of a power line. At the top of the line I looked back down to the pile of bodies in the yard.

Lucy pov

I watched as I saw my younger sister tackling our brother back into the yard. Three of my older sisters rushed out the door and when he started to stand back up. They charged him and screamed as the all jumped at him.

"NO YOU DON'T TAKEO! LINCOLN!"

I watched as the second he heard then he vanished from the pile of our younger sisters. Our older sisters fall on top of the younger sister. I looked around trying to find him then saw him on top of the power line pole. 'How did he pet up on the pole?"

Takeo pov

I stood on top of the pole as they looked around for me. I quietly jumped onto the house then onto the porch.

"THERE HE IS!"

At that I dashed into the house and to my room. I made it to my door opened it and slammed it shut behind me. I locked the door then heard the girls screaming my names and trying to get through the door.

"Takeo."

I heard Leni voice over them all. It sounded just like the time at the beach. The way she was talking was like an edge of a blade at my throat. "Shigure you were wrong Leni may very well be as scary as you!" I walked down to my room and threw the bag I had on my back over into my chair. I walked over to my bed and let myself fall back on the bed with my eyes closed.

I felt something fall onto my chest and start moving around. I opened one eye and looked down at my chest. "Tōchūmaru? What are you doing here little guy?" He looked at me for a second then pointed a paw to the sealing. I looked up to the sealing then started to sweat. "Hey Shigure what are you doing here?" She looked down at me coldly then pulled out a chain and sickle."

"Your coming with me Takeo."

I took off the second she said those words. I ran up the stairs and I could hear he right behind me. I broke the door down and ran into the living room. I was the whole family there and they panicked when I rushed in. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" After I screamed that the chain wrapped around my chest and stomach then was pulled tight. "NOT AGAIN!" Shigure pulled me back and I slammed into the wall.

"TAKEO!"

I heard Luan scream my name as Shigure stood over me. I started to try and get free when she looked down at me.

"You let your guard down Takeo. But that's not why I'm here today even though Sakaki wants to smash your face in for letting yourself get hit by that arrow."

I gulped as I looked up at her. "I'm going back to the black forest when come back to Japan aren't I?" She smiled and I felt a chill run down my spine.

"No, your coming with me to the house in the forest outside of town. The elder wants to talk to you."

"Now you wait just a second!"

Rita walked up to her and got in her face. "You are not taking him anywhere! He's hurt and you chaining him up to drag him off it is not ok!"

I started to struggle knowing Shigure would get after her any second.

"You all can come if you want."

I stopped struggling when I heard that and I noticed Lily trying to sneak up on Shigure with Lynn's bat. I nodded my head back and forth quickly when she looked at me.

"Is there enough room the whole family?"

Shigure nodded her head and looked back down at me.

"You don't mind sharing a room with one of them do you Takeo?"

At her words Leni, Luan and Lynn all clammed down as they looked at me. I gulped as I saw Lynn looking at me with a predatory glare. 'Oh crap.' I looked at Shigure with a sweet smile. "Can you please let me go I promise I won't run away." She blinked then frowned.

"Last time you said that to me and I untied you ran off. It took all of me and all the masters to track you back down."

I frowned as she started to drag me to the front door.

"We'll be outside waiting. Please get him a pair clothes to change into when this set it burned or torn to ribbons. Knowing what kind of training your about to go through you're going to need a change of clothes. Or as Sakaki would say welcome to the third circle of hell." I peeled at that and started to struggle to get free. "NO WAY IN HELL! Last time I heard that the all threw me in a pit with my arms and legs chained to weights!" She looked down to me like she did when I started my weapons training.

"It was extrema muscle training. Think about it Takeo think of how light you felt after you finally freed yourself. Even now thing of how fast you run and jump."

I stared at her with my best I hate you sometimes. "Ya, walking around the house not being able to lift my arms over my head. I swear if Kenichi was around I would have lost my mind someday. Miu was nice to be around too even if she was cat crazy." Shigure hit me with the back of the sickle.

"Ok that's enough."

Leni walked over and grabbed the chains then pulled me onto my feet. Then the chains were loosened and fell to the ground. Shigure and I both looked at the ground shocked that I was free. Then Leni grabbed my shoulder and looked at me with a glare.

"Now you go outside and wait or so help me you'll face something worse than hell."

I dashed outside with Lily close behind.

"Wait for me Lincy! Leni is being scary again!"

I picked her up and then jumped onto the roof as we waited for the others. Shigure walked a minute later and looked up at me. She jumped up on the roof and sat down beside me and Lily. Lily held my arm tighter as Shigure looked at her.

"Can I hold you?"

Lily looked up at me then back to Shigure.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

Shigure looked at her then smiled with her arms open.

"No, your brother is right there and would stop me if I tried."

Lily looked up at me again and I nodded my head with a smile. She let me go then turned to Shigure. She opened her arms and Shigure picked her up by her underarms. She wrapped her arms around Shigure neck and her legs around her stomach. Shigure hugged her back and Lily started to play with her hair.

"Wow, you have such soft hair miss Shigure."

I laughed as I watched the rare moment Shigure letting her mothering side out. We sat up on the roof for about twenty minutes then we heard the family coming out of the house. "Time to go." Shigure nodded and the two of us jumped down to the ground in front of the house. Lily yelled happily as we flew through the air. I landed beside the very large van and a white car. Shigure landed on the top of the van while holding Lily.

"Again! Again!"

I laughed as I looked at Lily waving her hands in the air. I saw Shigure smile again then looked down at Rita.

"I'm not giving her back, she's too sweet."

Rita gritted her teeth as Shigure tightened her hold on Lily. I laughed as they started to load up. All the younger girls loaded into the van. Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn and Luna. Got into the white with Lori at the wheel. Shigure wasn't happy when Rita took Lily to put her in her car seat. Once Everyone was ready Shigure and I started to lead the way to the forest house.

Lynn pov

"Damn look at them run I wish I could run like that. I wonder which of them is faster?"

"How are we going know?"

I looked at Lori as she drove.

"I don't like her at all."

I looked at Leni as she watched them running on the power lines. "I don't how does he run for so long? I don't get it when he was younger he was nowhere near this level of speed or endures."

"Why does it matter Lynn all that matters are that he's back right?"

Luan spoke up as we made a sharp turn to the right. We turned into the middle of the city heading for the forest an hour away. As we rode through the city.

"So, who's sleeping in the same room with him?"

I looked over to Leni as she looked back at all of use. Lori spoke up again

"Well it's going to be one of us saw why don't we all just play the number game?" We all looked at her then shrugged at her suggestion.

"Ok then Luna I know you're going to sleep with Lily so you're going to be the number master."

Luna looked over at us then locked up at the roof of the car.

"Ok I'm thinking of a number in between one and twenty whoever gets closest wins."

"12"

"18"

"15"

"14"

"It was thirteen, Lynn and Leni were the closet. We'll have a second round now. I'm thinking of a number in between one and ten."

"8"

"2"

"Leni got it I was thinking of the number 8."

Luan looked pissed and I wasn't very happy either. 'This is not over!'

Takeo (Lincoln) pov

I jumped from another roof as we were now jumping around the city.

"So, how far a long are you at getting me a grandchild?"

I almost fell over a building when I missed a landing. But Shigure grabbed the back of my pants as I was about to fall to the street. She got me on my feet and we started to run again. I grimaced as I ran. "I not what children right beside her mother said she'd cut it off if I got her pregnant. I like my junk where it is thank you very much." She didn't say anything after that and I put a little more effort in saying a head of her. She didn't seem to care but sped up when I got too far ahead of her. After an hour, we left the city for the countryside. I thought of how I got there the last time and how I had to get me and Ronnie up. "Hey, is there a stairway or something?" She looks over to the van and car as she thought.

"I'll go ahead and get them to make a staircase. You lead them through the forest to give us about forty minutes."

I nodded then she vanished from my sight. 'Damn I've still got a long way to go.' I looked down to the car and tried to find a good place to jump over. I saw a place ahead of us had a place where the road got close to the power lines. 'That will do I guess.' I ran ahead then stopped at the spot. When they were below us I jumped down onto the roof of the van. I crawled over to the side window then leaned over to the side. I looked at Rita as Lynn sr drove. I tapped the window a few times then she rolled it down.

"Yes?"

"Shigure said I had to take you the long way through the forest. I'm going on the ground from here so don't lose me."

"Ok Lincoln."

I frowned at her then sighed. "You're never going to call me Takeo, are you?"

"No, your name is Lincoln."

I sighed then jumped onto the side of the road. I rolled a few times then started to run again. I ran ahead of them. I lead them through the forest which took about an hour. I lead them as close as I could then Apachi and Sakiki jumped down from sone trees. Apachi eating a piece of pie and Sakiki was drinking a beer.

"About time you got here Takeo. I was about to come hunt you down like a dog."

I smiled then looked at Apachi. "Is that true Apache?" He finished his pie then looked at me.

"Apa No, he's been walking up and down the large branches wondering if he should come a find you. He was scared that you and the loud's got lost."

"Damn you Apachi!"

Sakiki threw a empty can at Apache as he ran away from him. Sakiki chased him around a few trees as everyone walked up behind me. We watched them as the ran around like idiots.

"Wow, did these guys really teach you to fight?"

I looked down at Lily and smiled. "Believe me they may act crazy but their the greatest fighters I've seen."

"APA!"

The ran past us with a wall of air slamming into us. It took Lynn sir to the ground and I held an arm out to catch Rita. I caught her as the ran in front of us again. 'It's going to be a long day tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

A talk with the elder and Lynn's true feeling (mature Chapter)

Takeo late night pov

"Get back here you little punk!"

"Take your punishment like a man Takeo!"

Kensei and Akisame were trying to kick me and crushed with a monk statue. I jumped onto the wall and ran with Kensei right behind me. As I was about to reach the end of the wall Akisame jumped in front of me with a terrifyingly calm smile on his race. I jumped to the side as he tried to crush me but destroyed the wall.

"No you don't!"

Kensei threw a piece of the wall at me and hit me in the side of the head. The other side of my head slammed into the ground then slammed into the side of the house.

"LINCOLN!"

I heard my family scream as I started to stand up. I rubbed the side of my head as I looked in front of me.

"Keep your guard up!"

I put up my seikūken quickly as I heard Kensei's voice. I felt him enter my left side then ducked as his leg broke part of the wall. I quickly tried to slam my elbow into his side but he just barely blocked my elbow. He was forced back with the power from my attack. I forced him back from the power of my hit. I sent him into the wall across the yard as Akisame jumping beside me.

"You always leave your guard down when you threw that elbow. Now let's see what you can when you can't use your arms."

Akisame was about to take out my arms then Leni suddenly ran up behind him.

"Get away from my brother!"

Akisame jumped to the side as she tried to hit him. I quickly moved my head as he fist almost hit me. Her fist slammed into the wood of the wall and to mine and everyone else shock she punched clean through it. 'Note to self never make her anger again. She pulled her fist back and out of the wood then hugged me with my face on her soft pillows.

"Stop trying to beat up my LINCY!"

She screamed at the ead and I heard Apachi saying she's scary. I pulled my head free as I looked up at her. "Can you please let me go?" She looked at me then tightened her hold when she saw someone behind us.

"Wow, you've changed quite a bit Takeo."

I leaned my head back and I saw my old sparring partners. "Kenchi! Mui!" I looked at Mui as she smiled down at and I noticed her lower stomach was swollen. "No fuck way." I looked at kenchi as he smiled.

"Yes it is Takeo. Your going to be an uncle in about two months."

I jumped out of Leni's hold the got kenchi in a headlock. " Haha you son of a bitch I never thought you'd nut up and try. What did the master do once he found out.

"I threatened him with a year in the black forest if he tried to run off."

We screamed as the master appeared behind us. I jumped behind Leni as Kenichi jumped behind Mui.

"But right now Takeo I want to talk to you alone."

"I'm too young to die." I whimpered out as he looked down at me with a smile.

"I'm not going to touch a hair on your head Takeo."

"Are you really not going to beat my brother up anymore?"

Lily asked with childlike innocence as she looked at the master of the house. He smiled down at her and patterned her head.

"No little one and Kisame and Kensei only acted like that because to us Takeo is like a son. We watched him grow to be a strong fight. But you alway have those how get a lucky shot like the man who scratched his arm."

Lily smiled up at the master as he looked down at her. As they looked at each other both me and kenichi tried to run away.

"Nice try!"

The master grabbed us by the head then tried slam our faces into the floor. We managed to stop ourselves with are hands before we hit the floor.

"Takeo I think that we've just entered hell itself."

I looked at him as the master pulled us back up. "Ya, I think we did just fall into hell."

"Now you two go and get some sleep because when tomorrow comes I will personally put the two of you through the hell I owe you."

"AAAHHH"

"MOMMY!"

The master let us go then we bolted for the door.

"Get back here we still have to make sure you can dodge!"

"Catch us if you can old man!"

"Idiot shut up!" the veins in Akisame's forehead bulged at with Kenichi said.

"FINE! Ki yah! Tosomey strike!"

Akisame slammed the palm of his hand of his right hand on the floor mates. They were forced off the ground from the shock wave scaring my family.

"Takeo this way!"

"Kenichi slammed through the door and I followed him out. We ran out into the forest to hide. After two hours we came back and snuck into the house. I looked into the rooms until I found Leni wake and playing a game on her phone. "Hey."

Leni pov

After our parents nearly had a had a heart attack with how they treated Takeo for getting hurt.

Nce they had it out of their systems we were showed to our rooms. I was shown to a room with two beds but a little farway from the others. The short man in green walked in with his hands behind his back.

"This was meant to be Takeo's room when we visit this house. But he let for your home before we could bring him here. Do us a favor and make sure he sleeps tonight he's going to need it."

He walked down out of the door as I looked at him. 'He's wired.' I looked back around the room and I noticed a fancy looked robe. I walked over and started to feel it and it was soft and smooth.

"It's a kimono if you want to know what it is."

I looked around but didn't see anyone around me. Then I looked looked up and saw that strange woman on the roof. "How are you doing that?"

She moved her feet a little and I saw a few spikes on the bottom of her feet. I blinked then she was gone. 'Ok Takeo these people are weird.' I sat down on the bed on the right as I waited for Takeo. I took my phone out then started to play flappy birds. I was playing that for a few hours as I waited.

"Hey."

I looked up from the game and saw Takeo.

"Are sharing the room with me?"

"Ya, why do you want Luan or Lynn to sleep in here with you?" He smiled then walked over to the other bed.

"No, I'm just waiting for them to come after me full force tomorrow. I really need to get some sleep so I can survive."

He let himself fall face first to the bed and I smiled. I threw the phone on the bed then walked over to him.

Takeo pov

I laid face down in the bed as I heard Leni walking over to me. Then I felt her run a hand over my shoulder and down my back. I turned my head to the side to look at her. "Do you want to sleep together again?" She smiled as she looked down at me.

"I would like too."

I smiled then jumped off of the bed then walked over to the door then turned off the light. I could still see her in the dark sitting on the edge of the bed. I walked back over to the bed and we laid down. Leni had snuggled deeply into my chest as I wrapped an arm around her. I put up my seikūken saw I waited for one of the masters to attack again. Leni fell asleep as she laid down on my chest. 'If it comes down to it then I'll have to get the family out of here.' I closed my eyes as I let myself fall asleep waiting for an attack.

Lynn pov

I had walked out of the room Luna and I shared for the weekends. 'Now I just have to find Lincoln and Leni's room crawl in bed with Lincoln easy. I looked around in the rooms until I found them. I saw Leni laying on top of him and he had his arm around her. 'Way you sneaky little!?'

"What are you doing?"

I jumped as I quickly turned and I saw the huge man that nearly smashed Lincoln's face into the ground. He looked at the door then back down to me.

"I see, walk with me."

He crossed his arms as he walked down the hall. We walked into a large training hall with weapons and a few punching bags around.

"Tell me what do you think of your brother?"

I looked up at him with a slight blush on my cheeks. "He was great before the accident but not he's incredible now. Physically he's the strongest of all us in the loud house. I was so happy to see him again and I couldn't believe that he just show back up at the school." I saw the man smile as he walked over and sat down on the floor.

"I see, well Takeo has the talent to become as a leagendy master. That's why I wanted Takeo to come back as I want to see a new leagendy master before I die."

I looked at him then my eyes widened. "How long do you have left?" He smiled as he looked at me.

"If I had to say maybe five, six years if I'm lucky. I may not look it but I'm a little over a hundred years old young lady. I have trained and out lived many students in that time. But Takeo and Kenichi stand at the top of them all. In a year I will have them fight for the title of the master."

I was shock my little brother had the chance be named a fighting master in a year. I looked at him as he stared at me.

"Grandpa you talk to much you know."

I looked over and I saw the woman that was pregnant. She had her hands on her stomach as she walked over to us. She slowly sat down beside her grandpa as she started to talk.

"Takeo is a very sweet boy and very kind. Though you get him and you'll pay. I remember this one time a gangster was harrasing a girl with a skull shirt on and brown hair. He didn't know why he got got made but he put that guy in the hospital with a broken arm and noise"

I laughed a little as I thought of Lincoln doing that to someone. For the rest of the night we talked about the things Lincoln had done in the past. When morning came everyone woke up and I heard the sound of someone punching something. I walked outside and joins y family as they watched Lincoln punch a post.

Takeo pov

I woke up before sun rise as normal but this time I had to slip out from under Leni. I lifted her up slightly then quickly slipped out from under her. Once free I walked out into the yard and saw the punching post. "Um, hello my old friend." I walked over to the post then started to punch it. I smiled as I felt the sting on my knuckles again.

"Look at you going at it like the old days when you started."

I stopped and looked back over to the house. I saw Sakika looked at me with a beer in hand as he smiled. "Um, If I remember correctly your the one who taught me that you can only rely on your training."

"HAHA, That's right in the long run the only you can rely on it in a fight."

We laughed and talked a few more times then I punched the post again. I threw a few kicks a every now and then. As I warmed up I noticed that all my family was watching me now. I punched the post one last timed and smashed through it. When I was done I cracked all my joints then looked at Sakika.

"Go get Apachi I want to practice my elbow strikes." Sakikia smiled as he jumped up from his spot.

"You know he's going to be sleepy without something to eat first. But If you want to rise a broken if he can't control his strength be my guest."

I laughed as he walked back into the house. I stretched my arms a few more times then walked over to the strone wall. "Lets see if I still got some power." I spun quickly then slammed my elbow into the wall. It smashed through the wall like it was nothing but paper. Then I threw a punch and smashed through the wall leaving a large hole in the wall. I smiled as I took a few steps back then through a few punches.

"Um, you ok?"

I looked over my right shoulder and saw Lynn Sir behind me. I smiled as I threw a punch and stopped it short from hitting him. He flinched as I looked at him with my fist in his face. "Sorry habit when I'm in fight mode. When I get in my grove behind me is a very dangerous place to be." I pulled my fist back then let my arms fall as I took a deep breath. I put up my seikūken and waited for Apachi.

"APA!"

I heard him above me then felt him enter my seikūken. I grabbed his fist in the air then tried to throw him to the ground. He stopped his momentive by slamming his feet on the ground leaving impact craters from his landing.

"Nice try Takeo!"

He pulled his fist free with force then tried to hit me with his elbow. I block it then tried to elbow him in the side. He grabbed my arm the elbowed me in the ribs. I coughed out some blood the flew into the house's side wall. I smash partly threw the wall as Apachi walk over with him trademark fight face.

"Your not at a hundred are you Takeo. Before you were fast is something wrong?"

"YES!"

'Of god no.'

Luan stormed over to us as I pulled myself free. Apachi jumped behind me as she glared at him.

"Our brother has ran and trained his butt off at the house day and sometimes nights. He ran all the way here then you all go an attack him! That old man nearly crushed him with that ugly stone statue please that half pint man trying to kick him to death!"

"Apa she's really scary and why she yell at Apachi I didn't do anything."

"You just elbowed him into a wall!"

"Apa!"

Luan's last yell scared Apachi so much that he jumped away. I blinked as he jumped over me and onto the house's.

"Your sister is mean Takeo Apachi fight with you later"

He jumped over the side of the house as I watched him run scared. My eye twitched as I saw him running away. 'Some god of death you are scared of a girl.' I looked over to a annoyed looking Luan then flipped her hair over her face. "I'm going for a run." I jumped over the wall then started to run into the forest as I heard the girls yelling for me to stop. I ran around the trees as I thought of how bad of an idea it was to let them come. "I'm not going to get any raining done with them here."

"Oh really Takeo?"

I looked up and saw the master in the trees with a cup of tea. "You just caught up with me didn't you?" He smiled then jumped down and started to run with me.

"Yes, But I spent the night speaking with your sister Lynn Jr. She is a lovely young woman who cares deeply for you. I can tell they all care deeply for for you but I can see something has happened to keep your mind in a storm."

I nodded my head as I looked at him. "No master it's nothing like that I promise. Just my head si spinning the memories come back at roundom now. I guess I'm just trying to live with two past at the same time. One were I had ten sisters and one where I grow up with you all." I jumped into a tree with him following me.

"So what will you do then?"

I landed on a large branch and he landed then stood on the top of a smaller tree. "What do I do then master." She smiled as he took a sip of his tea. I sighed as I looked at him. "This is something I have to find the answer myself right?" She smiled as he finished his tea. 

"I see your getting smarter in the way of life Takeo."

I laughed as I jumped down to the ground with him jumping down behind me. We walked back to the house and talked as we walked through the forest. We spoke about everything that I've done since coming to back to my old home. I told him I would have to handle the remaining five fist before I can make a choose in which I decide to live in either life. He said that was the best thing I could do right now. We walked back into the clearing and stopped when we saw Lily chasing Apachi around with a stick. Leni and Lynn were cheering her on as she ran after him. I laughed as we started to walk over to them again.

"Ha, you have every spirited sisters."

I smiled as Apachi ran behind us for protection. I grabbed Lily as ran up to us and she kicked and punched me say he need to pay for hurting me. I laughed as we walked back to the house for more training. I fought all the master as the family watched us fight. Lily tried to jump in every time I fought one of them.

"You want to go to go with me into the hill in a few minutes to help get some meat? I saw some nice looking deer last night when we were waiting for you."

"Can I come?"

We looked over at Lynn as she looked at us. Sakika and I looked at each other as she looked on with a damn good set of puppy eyes. I glared at Sakika as I saw him starting to crack under her pleading eyes.

"Urr fine! But if you can't keep up were leaving you behind."

I frowned as Lynn did a victory dance in her seat. He looked at me with a apologetic smile. "I'm stashing your acahool when we get back. He looked at me shocked as I stood up then walked to the door.

"Hey have a heart!"

I walked out with Lynn close behind. I walked down the hall to Shigure's weapon room. I opened the room and saw many different weapons. I looked around at the spears, swords and bows then pick a longbow.

"Do I get one too."

I looked back at Lynn as she looked around the room. "Hm, there could be so dangerous animals out there so a weapon would be good for you to have." I looked around the room to try and find you a weapon to use if you have too. I saw a straight katana then smiled as I looked at it. I walked over then grabbed the sword then grabbed the sword along with some fabric to tie it. "Come over here Lynn." She walked over to me then I wrapped my arms around her lower waist then pulled the fabric tight to her lower waist. I pulled the fabric tight as I tied it to her waist. Then I took the Katana and fixed it through the fabric to make sure it would stay tight to her body. I reached to the front of her waist then pulled the fabric a few times to make sure it was good and ready.

"T-takeo."

I looked at her red face as I stayed calm. "Listen to me no matter what you stay right beside me out there. The skies say that a storm is coming and I don't want you lost if it hits with us out there." She nodded as I let her go so she could go outside the room. She walked out the door and I grabbed my bow and a quiver of arrows to hunt with. I walked out a second later and looked at Lynn as she looked down at the sword. "Drew it if you'd like to Lynn. Just don't cut yourself with it all the swords here are razer short." She did as I said then drew the sword to see what it looked like for herself. The blade had a wavelike pattern on the blade with a black spine on it.

"Wow, this a beautiful sword Takeo."

I smiled as she looked the sword over. "If Shigure will let you take that with us then I'll teach you how to use it right." She looked at me with the biggest smile I've seen on her.

"Really!?"

I laughed then held my hand out for her to give me the sword. She did then I walked out with her following closely behind me. I walked out to the forest then looked at the trees around. I saw one about as wide as my waist. I turned the sword to a forty-five degree angle then cut straight through the tree. It slide down to the ground leaving a smooth stumb in the ground. I looked back at Lynn as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. I walked over to her then sheath the sword on her side.

"Of there you two are."

I looked over my shoulder and I saw Sakika with a bag in his hand. I smiled as he nodded his head to the side.

"Let's get moving you two."

Sakikia started to run to the higher hills where you'd think big game would be. I stayed with Lynn as we all ran to the hills. Then as we started to travel uphill she started to have trouble keeping up with us. I picked her up like a bride so I could jump with her in my arms. After an hour we made it to a very heavy forest area. I sat her down as we started the hunt. Lynn and I took the the tops of the hills as Sakika started to look around the lower valleys. Lynn was behind me as I walked quietly with a arrow at the ready as I looked for the game we were hunting. Then as we started to climb another hill when a thunderbolt cracked across the sky. I looked up as rain suddenly started to pour on us. I looked around for something for us to hide in until the rain stopped.

"Over their!"

I looked at Luan as she pointed to a cave. I nodded as we started to run for the cave. We dashed into the cave and we were both soaking wet. I looked around the cave for anything to burn and to our luck a few dead trees was sticking into the mouth of the cave. I kicked them in half and pulled them into the cave then used the wet parts of the tree to make a water blocker.

"Takeo I'm cold."

I looked back at Lynn as she rubbed her arms trying to get warm. I frowned then walked over to the dead trees I pulled in. I saw a large number of pin needles and one of the trees was a large pine I could make us a bed out of. I put that aside for now then started my work on making a fire to keep us warm for the night. I made a fire drill set and made a small fire and after ten minutes had had it roaring with light and heat. With the fire good and going I looked at Lynn who was rill shaking. "Come sit by the fire I'll see what I can do for bedding for the night."She nodded then took her shoes and socks off. I turned and was about to stand up to get started but Lynn grabbed my arm as she scuted to the fire.

"Don't leave me here alone Takeo."

I looked at her as she looked down at the fire. I sighed then took the quiver off then sat down beside her.

"Hey, can I ask you something Takeo?"

I looked at her as she leaned into my side. "What do you want to know Lynn?" She looked up at me with eyes full of hope.

"Am I pretty?"

I looked at her and I noticed she was wearing a red bra under her shirt. I blushed as she looked at me. "I-I'd say yes to me your pretty Lynn. But to my looks don't mean much to me. To me someone's soul is what I look at for beauty. To me a girl's body doesn't matter as long as I can tell she has a good soul." She looked at me with a sweet smile as she looked at me.

"I should have known that's how you feel given Ronnie is your girlfriend."

I looked at her slightly annoyed at the implications to that she was making. "And what are you say?" She looked at me with a slightly annoys frown.

"Only that your girlfriend let her morals go when you left."

I growled then pushed her off of my shoulder. I stood up the walked over to the other side of our fire then sat with my back to the cave wall. She looked at me as she huffed.

"BOOM!"

A loud crackle of thunder roared outside the caves mouth as the storm started to crash into the trees I fix in the mouth. I saw Lynn jump out of the corner of my eye as I watched the trees would stay in place.

"Why didn't you come right back after you were better?"

I looked at Lynn as she spoke to me. I sighed then leaned back into the wall as I looked at the roof of the cave. "I don't really know why the elder didn't take me back to the city. But I'm happy he did because I got stronger thanks to them all. I'd never gotten this far on my own."

"We could have helped you."

I frowned as I looked at her. "No you couldn't have Lynn you all would have never let me push myself like I did with the masters. They pushed and let me push myself to a new level." She frown as raised her voice a little as she started to talk again.

"If you had come back maybe Lily wouldn't have to wonder who you were for almost five year Lincoln."

I glared at her then slammed my fist into the rock wall beside me. The force of my attack let a nice sized impact crater. I looked down at the fire as she looked at me clearly scared of what I just did. I pulled my hand back then felt something soaking into the bandages. I looked at then and I saw my hand was bleeding a decent amount of blood.

"A-are you ok!?"

I sighed then started to take the bandages off to treat my wound. I had to unwind them about half way to see the damage. I looked down at my skin and I saw that I crushed part of my skin. "Damn." I was about to wrap the bandage again when Lynn grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" I looked at her as she started to take her shirt off then bit into it. She pulled her head to the side and tore the shirt to start making stips from it. I blushed as I looked at her chest as she started to wrap it around my wrapped arm.

"I know your mad at me for what I said but you know I love you."

She finished wrapping my arm as she held my hand. I looked at her as she tightened her hold.

"Takeo I know about what happened between you and Luan. I found a tape hide in her and Luna's room under her bed, I saw how she and heard how she made you take that pill."

My eyes widen as I looked at her. "So you know that we had sex and you didn't tell anyone." Lynn sat down on my lap and the handle of the sword pushing into my stomach. She leaned her head into my shoulder as I wrapped an arm around her.

"I meant what I said Takeo. I do love you but it's the same way Luan and Ronnie do. I want to know you like they do but I don't want to force you to love me like that. I want you to love me for my soul just like you do Ronnie."

I tightened my hold on her as the fire crackled. "Why is it you, Luan and Leni all feel this way about me? What in our past made you all this way?" She pulled her head back then looked down at me. She placed her hands on the sides of my head as she leaned in closer to me.

"It's that kind soul we all fell in love with you Lincoln."

Her lips touched mine softly for a tinder kiss. We opened our mouths then started to fight with our tongues. As I put a hand on the back of her head and softy pushed her lips more into mine. I rubbed my other hand down her back to right above her waist. She moved on top of me and I felt her ifting on my lap. She pulled her head back as we both tried to calm our burning faces. I she grabbed the bottom of my shirt then pulled it off my chest. When she had my shirt off I started to untie the fabric from her waist as she worked getting her bra off.

"Damn this thing!"

I finished getting the fabric untied then reached around her back and used two fingers to break the plastic strap.

"It's scary how strong you are."

She pulled the bra off then threw it to the side of the cave. I grabbed her by the hips then stood back up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as we started to make out again. Lynn explored my mouth and I did the same as I walked us over the the pine tree I pulled in. I let us fall onto the nails as she started to grind her hips on my crutch. I laid her on her back as we seperated for air. She pulled my face down into her chest as she gasped.

"Get your pants off."

I rubbed her sides as she squirmed as I did. I pulled my head free then looked at her. "No need to rush this Lynn. If you really want this then I plan on making something you'll remember." She looked up at me as I slid my finger under her waist band. I slowly pulled her shorts and paintes down and off her legs. When they were off I looked at her slightly wet outer lips.

"D-don't stare at me down there Takeo its embarrassing"

I smiled up at her the rubbed her inner thigh. Her body tensed as I let my hand move to those lips. She gasped once I touched them and I could felt the heat from the inside of her body. I used two of my finger to spread her outer lips. I saw her insides were a nice bright pink inside.

"It feels weird with you touching me down there."

I smiled as I leaned in then in and blow some air onto her making her gasp again.

"Do that again."

I smiled then did as she asked me to. She moaned as I ran my tongue over her outer lips and she squirmed more as she tried to get my tongue deep into herself. But I held her in place with her outer lips only being touched by the tip of my tongue. I heard her start to wine as she tried harder to get my tongue in her. I smiled then pulled her up then dug my tongue into her and she screamed as I started to eat her out.

"AAHH! Yes!"

I pushed my tongue as deep as I could.

"Deeper!"

I pulled up and more into my mouth and pressed my tongue deep into her. I pulled my tongue out then licked her clit. She screamed as I felt her cum on my face. I opened my mouth in an effort to keep the most of the cum off my pants. When she calm down I let her lower half fall back down as the light of the fire started to fade out. I let her rest saw I got the fire back up and ignored the tent in my pants. Once it was done I looked back over to Lynn and she had passed out. I laughed in my head as I looked at her sleeping peacefully. I grabbed her short, panties, bra and my shirt then put them on her. The clothes were dry now so she had clothes on now. Sat in front of the fire with the sword she had just in case something was to happen.

Next morning Lynn pov

I wake up groggy with a warm heat on me. I opened my eyes as I looked around the cave. I saw that are firewas still going but Takeo was gone. I sat up and looked around the cave to try and find him. I looked at the mouth of the cave and I saw that the logs he used to block the cave mouth were gone. I grabbed my sword then got my shock and shoes so I could walk around.

"Go to HELL!"

I heard a pig squeal then it stopped suddenly. I slowly walked over to the mouth of the cave to see what was going on. I looked out the mouth and saw Takeo standing over a huge boar. The sword I was carrying was covered in blood up to his elbow. It dripped down the blade as Takeo started to turn around. I saw blood on his right cheek as he looked at me.

"Oh good morning I just got breakfast I just have to gut it."

I felt my stomach turn as I looked at him. "Ya, you go and do that I'm going to see if I can find a stream or river."

"Go down hill and you'll find a nice little river with clean water a lot better then from a tape."

I smiled as I started to walk down the hill to find the stream he was talking about. I found it after a few minutes I found the stream then looked at the river. The water was so clean at I could see the bottom of the river. I smiled then cupped my hands to get a drink of the water.

"I found the girl!"

I looked up and I saw the old man. He jumped down from the high point he was standing on as the other followed a few seconds later. I stood up as they walked over to them.

"Where is Takeo?"

I pointed but up the hill I just walked down. "He's up there with a huge dead boar he's calling breakfast." They laughed as they looked at me.

"I'll go help help him carry the meat."

The man we went started to run up the hill as the other's sat down around the river.

"So, how did you two do with the storm?"

I looked at the man who used a statue as a weapon. I sat down next to the river as I started to explain. "I spotted a cave and we hide in there. Takeo used some trees to block the mouth then made a fire with what dry wood was in the cave. After talking for a few minutes I passed out." I lied hoping they would buy it. The old man looked at me in silence for a few second then Takeo and the man jumped down to the river.

"Ok, ready to go everyone."

I smiled then jumped to my feet as Takeo cleaned the blood off him and the sword. When he was done we headed for the house. I had trouble keeping pass with them but Takeo stayed with as then ran. After thirty minutes we got to the house and are family swurmed us. Luna and Leni chased him around saying that their going to kill him. I laughed as I watched him run like an idiot.


	16. Chapter 16

Boxer fifth fist

The weekend had quickly as I had the hell beaten out of me by the master and watching Mui beat Kenichi when he said she was eating like a man. She shocked us all when she punched hit through the wall. Lily had also played clinger the rest of the weekend saying I wasn't going out again. I got a laugh out of it and played along with her. She slept in the room with me and Leni much to her annoyance when Lily took her place as my cuddle buddy. Lynn and Luan glared at her when she would sit in my lap at meal time. Nobody else seem to notice or care as they just when along with their day. Now we were heading home and I had Lily on my back as she wanted to know how it feel to jump like I do.

"This is fun!"

I smiled as I jumped onto another power pole as she screamed in joy. I smiled as we entered the city limits. When we were halfway through the city I felt, someone watching me so I jumped to the ground. The van and car stopped as I jumped to the ground. Rati got out of the van and looked at me.

"is everything ok Lincoln?"

I looked around the rooftop then I saw who was looking at me. The same guy from when I saved Bobby was standing on the top of a store. "Lily go with them I have to take care of something."

"Why Takeo?"

I looked at the man as I got Lily off my back. She looked up at the store roof like me and saw him.

"Who is that Takeo?"

Rati looked at him as well and I saw him hold a hand up with the number one on his glove. "The guy who's been sending all those guys to hurt me Lily. He's the boss the first fist the strongest of them all. I can only guess he wants to talk since he didn't attack with you on my back."

"Wait what if he tries to fight you?"

I looked at Rita then sighed. "Get the sword out of Lori's if he wants to fight I may have to end this for good." Rita quickly ran over and grabbed the sword Lynn got from the house. She threw it over to me as I kept an eye on the man. I saw he had something in his hand as Rita handed me the sword. "You all get out of he he could try and take one of you if his men are around." She nodded then grabbed Lily and jumped back into the van. They stared to drive away as I jumped back up onto the powerline pole with the sword already drawn.

"Come with me Lincoln I have a gift for you."

I raised an eyebrow as I nodded for him move. "You first the last time I trusted a first fist I almost sent to a early grave." He laughed then jumped a roof over. I jumped on the roof behind him and let him lead the way. I waited for someone to jump me but nobody came. He lead me to tall building with a box wrapped in a birthday paper.

"Open it your birthday is tomorrow after all."

I looked at him as he pick the box up and tried to hand it to me. I stabbed it with the tip of the sword to see if it would explode but it didn't. I used the blade to flip the box over to me then tore part of the paper with the swords and I saw a pair of boxing gloves on the side. I looked at the first fist. "I take it that's your idea of a warning for number five right?" I saw him smiled under his hood then walked over to the edge of the building.

"Just watch out for his left when it comes out when I took his place he nearly knocked me out."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him. "Um, one day you and I will fight and when that happens I'm going to rip your head off." He laughed a laugh I thought I knew as he jumped over the side. I looked down at the box then picked it up. I looked at it as I tried to remember who that man was. I sighed then started my way home to tell the others about this. I jumped around the rooftops as I let my mind race. I got to the house after an hour of jumping and running but not at top speed.

"Lincy! Takeo!"

I looked at the girls as they ran out of the house and over to me. Rita and lynn Sir rushed up to me as Leni and Lori we checking me for injuries. I shook them off as I walked to the house.

"Did something happen to you when we left?"

I sat down on the steps as I looked at them. "We'll talk later only the older of us will talk later tonight after the youngest girls go to sleep." They nodded as I stood back up and walked in then to my room. I sat down in my chair and looked at the box in my hands. I sighed then sat the box down beside the chair. I looked up at the roof as I thought of what was to happen.

"Takeo?"

I heard Ronnie's voice at the top of my stair and smiled. "Come on down Ronnie." I heard my door close with footsteps close behind. I watched as Ronnie got to bottom of the steps. She was in a pair of bluejeans with a white belt, flip flops and a tore up black shirt on. She smiled then walked over to me. I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap for a cuddle.

"I guess your happy to see me."

I smiled as I rested my chin on her shoulder. "Ya, and right now I have to figure out the first fist knows me." She reached her right back then cupped my cheek.

"Hey big guy calm down I know it will work out for the best. Besides your birthday is tomorrow so get that frown off your face."

I laughed as she rubbed my cheek. "Uh, at least I can count on you keeping a straight head." She hummed as she leaned back into my chest.

"Hm, you know I could give you a early present tonight if I can stay~?"

I blushed as she rubbed her hips on my crotch. I smiled with as my blush started to fade. "I don't know maybe I want to wait because if I remember right you hate to wait for something.~" I a wide smile grase her face as she started to run her hands in my hair.

"Lincoln can you and Ronnie come up here please?"

I heard Rita's voice from the top of the stairs. We sighed then we got out of the chair then walked up the stairs. When I walked into the kitchen I someone grabbed me from behind then out of Instinct I drew my elbow back and hit someone in the stomach. I turned my head and I saw Bobby on the ground.

"Damn that hurt…"

I rubbed the back of my head as i looked at him. "Sorry about that but sneaking up on me as I very bad idea man. I would keep that in mind for the future man." He nodded as I pulled him up by his shirt.

"Thanks for the advice man."

I nodded as he used the wall to support himself.

"Takeo we have something for you."

I turned my head and saw that Luna and Lori were holding a cake with a sword on it. I blinked as I looked at it. "Ok this is a little early for cake but I'm game." They laughed as we started to eat the cake. As we ate I saw that Lori did everything she could to stay way from Bobby who didn't seem to care one bit. While we ate the cake a knock came from the front door and we all looked at each other. I jumped over the couch and over to the door then opened it. I saw a man in a suit standing there with a car behind him.

"Are the the white warrior sir?"

I nodded my head as I looked at him.

"Very good, the world amacher boxing champion would like a world with you."

I looked at the car as Ronnie poked her head out of the corner of the door.

"Who is it Takeo?"

I looked at her as she stared at me. "Apparently the amacher boxing champion wants to talk to me." She raised an eyebrow as she looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders as I started to walk down to the car. When I was about halfway to the car the door opened and the champion stepped out with a pair of gloves with the number five in them.

"Those gloves."

I heard Ronnie say as I looked at him. "Ya, a fist this is going to be dangerous if he wants a fight stay back." Ronnie took a few steps back as the champion walked up to me. He had red shorts black hair with green eyes. He had a fair amount of muscle on him along with a few scars on his arm.

"So, your Takeo Furinji the man who beat the Japanese ragnarok. I heard you built an army of gangs numbering around a thousand people. Do you intend to do the same here?"

I smiled then clenched my fist. "No, I had to make an army then now I have to beat the rest of you into the ground." He smiled then clenched his fist as well.

"Well while I have you I want you to be my warm up later tonight. For my first pro fight so what do you think?"

I smiled as I looked at him. "I guess that means that I get to beat you on national tv." He frowned as he looked at me. He got back into his car then the man at he door walked over, got into the car then drove off. I smiled as I felt my adrenaline started up. "This is going to be fun. You are one crafty bastard one I could hug you."

"A good old fashioned fist fight. Sounds like you can win this one easy."

I smiled as I walked back to the house. We talk the family and Lily was against it as I would have to get hit again. I patted her head as I walked past her and down into my room. I grabbed a grand then walked back up the stairs. "I'm going out to get a few things I'll be back soon."

"Can we come!?"

The twin grabbed my legs as I tried to walk forward. I grabbed the steps before I could fall on top of them.

"Me too!"

Lily jumped on Lola's back as she clung to my leg. I sighed then looked over to Rita. "Please get the van while I get a crowbar to bray them off." She laughed as everyone looked at us. Lynn and Luan had helped me get them off so I could walk right. We left to get the stuff I would need to fight in a boxing ring. We rode in the van to the mail with the Casagrande behind us. We drove into the parking lot and got out of the van. We walked into the mail as people looked at us.

"That's the white warrior right?"

"Ya, he looks more buff in real life then in the fight videos."

"Do you think he has a girlfriend Scarlett?"

Ronnie grabbed my hand as she heard the woman and girls around us. I laughed as she mumbled about how I was her's. I turned my hand and interlock our fingers as we walked to the sports store. When we got to the store we all looked around.

"Ok remember we're looking for both effectiveness and style in this boxing gear."

I rolled my eyes as Lori and the others looked around the shop. I looked at the shoes as Leni and Lori tried to talk me into a pair of pink shorts. I kept telling them no but they wouldn't give up on it. In the end we settled on a full set of black and blue shorts with blue and black shoes. I got a pair of regulation weight boxing gloves then got dressed in a changing room. I tied the shoes on then looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. 'I actually look like a badass in this.' I got into a fighting stance as I looked at myself then punched the air a few times. I smiled as I stood back up right then cracked my knuckles. I walked out of the changing room to show the other's.

Leni pov

I looked at the changing room door as Lincoln walked out of the room. I saw him walk out of the changing room in just a pair of shorts and knee high shoes. He looked like a pro fighter with how he looked in them.

"I don't think that I look half bad what do you all think?"

I smiled as I looked at him. "I think that you look like a real fighter." He laughed as he looked at me.

"I guess I should given that I fought plenty in my life."

He smiled as he scratched the back of his head. Ronnie laughed as she walked over to him and hugged him. He smiled then lifted her into the air with one arm as she kicked her legs in the air. After their moment was over he paid for the items then we all left. We drove back to the house and saw two black cars out front with five men in black suits with one huge man in a white suit I recognized quickly. I stuck my head out the window then yelled. "Hanayama you old dog!" He and his men looked at me. When we stopped everyone hesitated to get out of the cars but I jumped out then started to walk over to the gangster. "The man of the bell has come to see me. How you been?"

"It's good to see you again Takoe and I am good."

We fist bumped as we talked to each. Then I felt someone grab the back of my shirt. I looked back and Rita was the one behind me with a scared look on her face.

"Um, Lincoln who is this?"

I smiled as I held an arm to him. "This is my old friend Hanayama a street fighter. We beat the crap out of one another as he definitely the hardest punch I've ever fought." Hanayama laughed as he sat down on the steps.

"I hit hard? If I remember correctly you punched my head through a brick wall."

I turned my head back and looked at him. "Yes, but you threw me out a window in the fifty floor!" He laughed again as Rita looked at me shocked as I rubbed my eyes. "I swear I should have left in the rubble after our fight." He laughed as he looked at me.

"Yes yes I know but I'm here for a reason Takeo."

I crossed my arms as I looked at him. "What's happening Hanayama?" He got off the stair and bowed to me.

"I'm here to ask you to attend my wedding as my best man."

That threw me there a lop as I looked at him. "Your getting married!? How much have a I missed!?" He laughed as I started to jump around like a fool. He laughed as looked down at me.

"Not a lot just that."

I sighed as Lily walked over to me then started to talk.

"Lincky you need to get ready for the boxing match."

Hanayama looked down at her then at me. "My youngest sister Hanayama this is my childhood home. But right now I have to go get ready I was challenged to a fight." All of them looked at me as I started to walk passed them. Once I was dressed Hanayama and his men escort us to the stadium. When we arrived we all waited in the dressing room.

"Are you ready son?"

I looked at Lynn Sir as he and Hanayama were going to be my corner men. "Ya, I'm ready and I'm going to bust him up." I slammed my padded fist together much to my annoyance. As we were about to walk out of the room our door opened with two well-dressed people walked into the room a man and woman. The man in a clearly expensive suit with gold and diamond cufflinks. He had black hair with white hair near his ears. He was holding a suitcase in his right hand. The woman was also very well dressed in a fine red dress with black hair. She had a fur scarf on her shoulders with white gloves on. The man looked down at me.

"Your the one about to fight our son correct?"

"Yep that's me."

He held the suitcase out to me.

"There's five grand in this case and you can have it all if you threw the fight."

I laughed a little then looked at them. I stood up then looked at him as he frowned. "Now I understand how you son won his title. From the look of him he only has a few muscles no real talent at all. I'm going to end this in the hits." They looked at me and the man looked at me angrily.

"I'm going to enjoy watching my son beat you."

They left and we walked out of the room then started to walk to the stage.

Third pov

Takeo walked down the empty hall with Lynn sir and Hanayama as my corner men. They walked into a roaring stadium of boxing fans ready to see to man fight. Both Takeo and the amateur boxing champion climbed into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is an exhibition match between the armature world champion and the white-headed warrior. Before the fight the amateur, champion claimed that he would end this in the first round. I for one want to see if he can make good on that."

The announcer spoke excitedly as the bell rang signaling the first and only round has started. Takeo charged the champ the moment the bell sound. Then before the champ could react he was hit in the side of the face with a solid right hook.

"The white warrior is the first to land a hit with a monstrous right hook. The champ's head is sent flying to the left. Clearly this is not going to be a one-sided fight!"

Takeo followed with a hard hit to the champs gut hard forcing him it double over from the pain. His jaw was left wide open as Takeo throw a full power upper cut into his open mouth. His jaw was slammed shut as his head flew back. Takeo lowered his fist as the champ fell face first into his left shoulder. Then he fell face first to the mate out cold. His sister jumping a cheering as everyone else looked on in shock.

"Did you all just see that?! He knocked the champ clean out with three hits!"

Takeo raised a fist as he walked away from the now defeated champion."

Takeo pov

I walked down the steps from the steps from the boxing stage. A smiled on my face as a stretcher my fist in the air. I saw the mother and father looking at me shocked as I had just did as I said I would.


	17. Chapter 17

Lynn's love

Takeo pov

I packed my travel bag for the trip to Japan. The rest of the family had already packed and was upstairs ready and waiting.

"Hey, Takeo comes on we have to get to the shipyard!"

I heard Lynn yell from the top of the stairs. I closed my bag then ran up the steps. Lynn held the door open for me as I ran up the steps. "Thanks, Lynn."

"Your welcome."

I walked out to Hanayama and saw he had two vans along with the cars they showed up in. I saw Hanayama talking on a phone, and his men all had it wrinkled up face. I walked over and started to listen in. We began to laugh as I heard him talking.

"I know you said only Takeo…. But they are his real family they have the same photo he does…. Ok, now that is just uncalled for Nickole…. You know what it's my wedding too and I want one of my best friends there, and his family. My house has more than enough room to house them…. Fine, we'll talk about it later. Goodbye, and I love you."

He hung up the phone and look at all of us trying not to laugh.

"Not a word Takeo."

I smiled as I played the jackass. "A word." Next thing I knew I was on the ground with a bloody nose. "Ok, that was fair only a little overboard." I sat on the sidewalk as Lynn walked out and saw the blood on my hand and ran over to me.

"What happened to you?!"

She pulled one of her shirts out and moved my hand so she could clean the blood on my face. "I was screwing with the big guy and got punched in the face." She turned and glared at Hanayama who stood still.

"You touch him again, and I'll cut it off."

I saw real fear in his eyes as he took a few steps away from Lynn. I patted her side to help calm her down some. She calmed down as the came out of the house. Lynn Sr and Rita had called out of work for a week to go with us. We all loaded into the vans and started to drive to the shipyard. I sighed as I leaned back in the seat as Leni laid her head on my right shoulder and Luan laid her head on my left and fell asleep. I wrapped an arm around them both as I watched the landscape move.

"Brother I must ask about what we will wear for this ceremony. Will it be a western or eastern ceremony?"

I looked at Lisa and answered. "If you knew Hanayama you'd know it's going to be eastern. Don't worry he'll have Japanese kimonos for all of us to wear. Just try not to fall on steps when you're walking around his house." Everyone in the van said ok as I let myself fall asleep for the rest of the ride.

Lynn pov

I sat in the second row of the van and looked at Takeo as he slept in between Leni and… Luan. I was still mad at her for forcing herself onto him. 'I'm rooming with if it's the last thing I do!' pulled my phone out and started group chats with my older who were awake.

'Hey, how do you all want to sleep a range?'

'Don't care.'.

'I'd like a room to myself if I can get it.'

I smiled as both Lori and Luna didn't to bunk with Takeo. For the rest of the ride, I played a video game of baseball. When I was about to finish the game, we stopped, and everyone who was asleep woke up. Takeo and his friend walked up to a yacht made for a hundred people.

"Go big or go home a Hanayama **r**?"

The large man smiled as he started to walk to the ship. Takeo walked with him to the boat and talked with him. We followed them onto the ship, Takeo took the room closest to a weight room, and everyone got their room for once. Lily, however, decided to sleep with Lori who had the third biggest bed on the showplace next to Takeo much to Leni's and Luan's annoyance.

Takeo (Lincoln) pov

I laid back on my bed as I felt the ship beginning to move. I smiled as I started my way back to Japan and met this bride. I sighed as I jumped up from my laid down position and walked out of the room. I saw the girls walking around, and I made my way to the ship deck where I saw a pool. After a few minutes of walking, I spotted the large pool with a few tables around it. I smiled then walked to the edge of the place. "Time to rest and relaxes for a change."

"Care if join you Takeo?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Lynn with a smile on her face. I smiled then nodded my head. "Get changed and meet me in the water in five." She ran back to her room as I walked down to the pool. I took my shirt off and jumped head first into the pool. The cold water felt nice against my skin as I swam back to the surface of the water. I broke the surface and whipped a hand back over my hair as I swam over to the edge of the pool.

"Cannonball!"

I turned my head as Lynn cannonballed into the deep end of the pool. Behind her, some of the family walked out in swimsuits and joined us in the pool or laid on a towel on the pool edge. I smiled as I kicked off the side of the lake and dove deep into the water. I opened my eyes as I swam over to Lily as she kicked her legs in the water. I popped out of the water in front of her and scared her making her jump back from fear. She fell back on Leni who was sunbathing behind her. She opened an eye and looked at me.

"Takeo, if my tan gets messed up by your antics then I'll punch you."

My fear spiked as I dove back under the water to get away from her. I resurfaced across the pool and planned to say as far from her right now as I could.

"Boo!"

I spun in the water about to punch some someone in the face but stopped when I saw Lynn. She was in a tight black two-piece bikini this her tied in a ponytail. I lowered my fist as I looked at her. "Not funny what if I had hit you full force?" She smiled sheepily as she back up a bit.

"I didn't think that far ahead sorry."

I smiled as I walked right beside her. "Oh, no worries Lynn. But, payback is a bitch!" I got behind her and grabbed her by the waist and ducked us both. She turned in my arms in the water and glared at me. I smiled and started to swim away, but she grabbed my short as I tried to get away from her. I looked back as she pointed to where Leni was set up and smiled like a devil with chipmunk cheeks. I did the same as she and I swam over to where Leni was. We looked at each other and nodded. Lynn jumped out of the water with a big splash as for me I kicked the water as hard as I could making a wave taking both Lynn and Leni by surprise. I came up for air as the two of them glared at me. "Can't get me even if you tried." I mocked them as I knew it was true. All I have to do is hide in my room for two days. I packed water and food just in case.

"When I get my hands on you!"

I ducked when Leni jumped for me from the edge of the pool. I dove under the water for the third time then swam all the bottom of the pool. I sat down on the bottom and watched them trying to get to me. Luckily for me in my survival training, I learned how to hold my breath for three minutes with just one breath. Lynn and Leni both gave up after their fifth try. I swam to the surface and looked at them as they glared at me from the pool edge. I stuck my tongue out as I looked at them. Leni pointed two fingers at her eyes then pointed them at me.

"Wait until we get our hands on you Takeo."

I smiled as I climbed out the other side of the pool and grabbed a towel from a table. I dried myself off then walked over to their side of the pool. I kneeled down as Lynn got ready to jump at me. "I'll make you both a bet. If one of you manages to grab me in the half hour, I'll do anything you want for the rest of the way to Japan." The moment I said that Lynn jumped at me as Leni tried to grab my legs. I jumped back and up on the roof of the boat. I smiled down at them as I walked to the kitchen then back to my room to wait for their next move.

Lynn pov

'This time I'll get the drop on him.'

I had snuck into Takeo's room before he could get back. I hide in the private bathroom waiting for him to walk in the room. I had my bat with me as I readied myself to knock Takeo upside his stupid head. 'When you get close to this door you're going to get it!' I heard the door opening as I raised my bat.

"Who's in here?"

I jumped as I held my breath now slightly scared since his senses are sharper than I thought they were. 'Calm down all I have to do is wait for him to get close. I'll swing the bat down then once he grabs it. I'll grab him and win the bet. The door handle turned as the door was quickly open. I swung the bat as I reached with my other hand. Then in the blink of an eye, I was on the ground Takeo staring down at me one of my hands around his wrist.

Takeo (Lincoln) pov

I looked down at Lynn as she looked me in the eyes. I looked down to my left wrist than at her again. I laughed and smiled a little then nodded my head. "Well, a deal's a deal." I pulled her up as she fixed her bikini bottom. Then she smiled as she ran a hand down my chest and leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"I'd like to pick up where we let off of at the cave."

I smiled a little as I looked back at the door of the room. I rushed over to the door and locked it making sure we wouldn't be bothered. I turned back, and Lynn wrapped her arms around my neck. I grabbed her hips and lifted her up to be face to face with me. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked us over to the bed.

"This time I call the top~."

I smiled then turned and fell back onto the bed with Lynn looking down at me. She smiled and reached behind herself and pulled the lace for the top off as she ground her hips into my crouch.

"This time we're both going to get off right Takeo?"

I smiled and pulled her down into a kiss. She. Hummed into the embrace and ran a hand through her hair. She leaned in pressed her lips to mine as I used my left hand to play with her breast. She moaned when I started to twist and pitch her nips. She broke the kiss then bite in my shoulder as she let out a long, loud moan. 'Is her body that sensitive?' I tweaked her nipple again, and she bit me harder. 'Oh my god, IT IS!' She let my shoulder go leaving some teeth marks in my skin.

"Short off now."

I looked into her eyes and saw the lust I saw in Luan's that night. I ignored it for the moment then started to pull my shorts off as Lynn got off me and grabbed a small bag I hadn't noticed in the corner. She opened it and got a box of condoms out. She threw me the box. I quickly opened the box and got one out as she pulled the bikini bottom. 'She planned this whole thing, haha.'

"Come on, I starting to get impatient."

I smiled as I pulled my shorts down and tore the condom packet.

"Wait I want to try something."

She walked over and took the condom. Lynn took it then put it on her lips and kneeled down in front of me. She leaned her head in then pushed her head down my my shaft and put the condom on. I moaned as she reached the base and I felt the head of my dick hit her throat. She pulled her head back as she did she ran her tongue along the underside of my dick. She pulled her mouth off with a pop.

"There you go, Takeo."

I smiled then picked her up then threw her on to the bed.

"Man, you are rough ahhh!"

I jumped on top of her and grabbed her hips then yanked her back up. I lined my dick up with her opening as she grabbed my shoulders.

"Do it quickly."

I did and shoved myself inside her breaking her hymen. She hissed as I hilted inside her. She buried her head into my shoulder and screamed.

"Um!"

I let her ride it out and after a moment her inner walls relaxed around me. When she was ready she started to slowly move her hips. I grabbed her ass as I turned us and she started bounce on top of me. I grabbed her ass as she bit her lip and tried not to moan to loud. I groped her as she let out small whimpers of pleasure. I leaned my head closer and whispered into her ear. "Is that all you have Lynn?" She slammed down on me then I felt her squeeze down on my erection.

"I'm going to make you eat those words."

She hissed as she started to squeeze down on my erection. I moaned as she moved up and down my erection again. I squeezed her ass as her moans started to moan louder and louder. "Lynn you have to be quiet!" I tried to be harsh with my tone, but I couldn't with how hard and fast she was riding me.

"Just hold on for a few more minutes I'm almost there."

She was speaking loudly, and I was scared the others would hear her. I grabbed the back of her head and forced her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she bounced on me then slammed down on my erection and she screamed into the kiss. Her wall clamped down on erection and I couldn't hold out. I came as her body tried to milk for all I was worth. I wrapped my other arm around her lower back and pushed her more into our kiss. She relaxed into my arms and I turned on to my side. I slipped out of her as she fell to my side and our kiss broke. She snuggled into my chest and rested her head on the pillow beside my head.

"I love you Takeo."

I smiled then hugged her tightly. "I love you too Lynn." She hummed as she laid there beside me. Unlike when I was tricked into sleeping with Luan I was happy I slept with Lynn. 'If Ronnie finds out about this she'd kill me. But, right now I'm happy to just lay here with Lynn in my arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Lynn part two

Lynn pov

The last two days have been the best in the previous five years of my life. I finally had my little brother back, and I couldn't be happier about it. Then in the last two nights with him were beyond anything I had ever seen or felt. In just two days I've let him touch me in more ways than I ever thought I would give anyone would. I've learned the touch of someone I genuinely love, and I don't want to make it go. Now I laid in bed with Takeo asleep holding me around my waist and his head resting on my stomach. I ran a hand over his head as I looked down at him a happy smile on my face. I looked at his sleeping face and saw the scar over his eye. I frowned a little when I heard the door handle rattled. I looked up at the door and saw the door open up slowly. Luan stuck her head inside and saw me with Takeo.

"What the hell?"

I narrowed my eyes and held the back of Takeo's head. "He just fell asleep, so DON'T wake him up." She narrowed her eyes then pulled her head back through the door. I smiled knowing she was mad now. 'Your mine Takeo.' His grip was loose enough so I could move down to lay down more comfortable and I rested his head on my chest. He hugged me tightly in his sleep, and I wrapped an arm around his back. He wrapped an arm around my back, and he laid beside me. I closed my eyes, and I let myself fall asleep in his hold.

Takeo dream pov

I sat in the training hall of Ryozanpaku with Lynn on my right and Ronnie on my left. Both pregnant with my children and I couldn't be happier with my life. For five years I've lived with them here when the master all move to the dark forest to live and train in the mountains.

"Takeo lunch is ready."

I looked over to the main door to the hall. Leni walked in food for all of us on a large tray. Rice balls and sushi were what she had made. She was also pregnant with my third child and only daughter. She sat down in front of us, and I let them make their plates first. We all had two rice balls and five pieces of sushi each I took what was left.

"So, Takeo where do you want to go for vacation this year?"

I looked at Ronnie as I took a bite of a rice ball. I thought of it and shrugged my shoulders as I looked at them. "I guess we could visit your family Ronnie and we can visit our family while we're over there." Ronnie smiled as she picked up a rice ball and took a bite. I laughed then took another bit from my rice ball then I suddenly couldn't get a breath in as the world started to fade to black.

Takeo awake pov

I started to open my eyes and saw Lynn's breast in my face. I leaned my head back, but her hand rested on the back of my head and pushed my face back into her chest.

"Your fine right where you are Takeo."

I laughed a little as I rubbed a hand down her back. I slid my hand lower and grabbed her ass making her gasp.

"T-takeo I'm still sensitive so calm down a little."

I squeezed her ass cheek as she moaned quietly. "You know keeping my face in your chest wasn't the smartest thing to do. You got me horny now, so we need to do something about that, or I need a cold shower…" Lynn suddenly moved down and crashed her lips into mine. She pushed her tongue into my mouth. She hummed into the kiss, and I moved both hands to her back. She pulled back a string of saliva connecting us.

"We'll go for round three then because I don't want to let my little brother get pent up."

I smiled as she climbed out of bed. I looked at her ass as she bent over trying to stretch her legs. "I love this view you know." She looked back at me with a smile and shook her ass a little.

"Come on Takeo."

I smiled as I got out of bed walked with her into the bathroom." She shook her ass as she walked into the bathroom and I slapped her ass as she opened the door.

"Epp!"

She swung her right hand back, and I caught it then wrapped an arm around her waist. "What do you want to try this time?" She smiled as she wrapped an arm around and grabbed the back of my head.

"I'd like to see how flexible my legs are."

I smiled as we reached into the shower and I turned on the water. Lynn turned and wrapped her arms around my neck with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello, white warrior."

I smiled and kissed her lips softly and ran a hand down her back. I moved my other hand up to her breast, and she moved her right arm then grabbed my hand. She pulled my hand down to her outer lips, and I started to finger her. She moaned into my mouth as I pushed two fingers into her. I pushed my tongue into her mouth taking control of the kiss. Lynn moaned loudly, and I broke our kiss as steam started to fill the room. I moved both hands to her hips and picked her up as she wrapped her arms around my neck to stay up.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to see AH!"

I grabbed her right leg and put it on my right shoulder.

"Takeo that hurts a little."

"Do you want me to stop or do you want to try some other way?"

"No, just give me a second to let my leg stretch out a little."

I smiled as I let her leg down and we got into the shower then Lynn rested her back on the shower wall. The hot water ran over our bodies, and I rubbed a hand on her cheek. "You sure you want to try it this way?"

"Ya, but I'm going to be sore after this."

I nodded as I pulled her in for another kiss as she grabbed my left hand and interlaced our fingers. I felt my erection pressing into her thigh, and she reached down and wrapped her hands around my erection. She started to jerk me out as I played with her right breast making her tighten her hold on my left hand. I moved my right hand from her chest down to her right leg. I lifted it up and over my right shoulder again. She came up off the ground a little this time so the strain wouldn't hurt her as much. I grabbed my erection with my other hand and lined it up with her opening.

"Be gentle Takeo."

"I will." I slowly pushed into her juices letting me push into the base easily. Lynn wrapped her arms around my neck as I started to thrust up into her and her breast bounced against my chest. I looked at Lynn as she moaned with eyes closed and I had to admit she looked beautiful like this. Her hair down wet and her tanned skin from swimming and sunbathing the last two day. "Lynn I'm going to try something ok?'

"Sure."

I let her leg down then pulled out of her and turned her around. I pressed her chest against the wall and pushed into her again. I started to thrust into her again, and she pushed back into my thrust. Her chest was rubbing on the wall as I ram into her as she covered her mouth as moaned loudly. I started to feel my orgasm coming, and I speed up as Lynn started to tighten around me.

"D-don't do it inside we can't r-risk it."

She moaned as she talked. "Right" When I was about to come I pulled out of her and came on her back and she bit down on her hand as she screamed from her orgasm. We both huffed as we let the hot water run over us for as we recovered.

"Three rounds and… you still have more stamina than then me. I'm sorry, but I can't go again or else my legs won't work right."

I nodded then wrapped her around the chest and helped her stand up so she could rinse her body. "Do you think you can stand on your own or do you want me to help you wash your body?" She looked back at me and reached her arm back then cupped my cheek.

"I think I got it, but you can get my back."

I smiled then helped her wash her body. Once she was clean, she got out, and I removed my body then walked into the room a towel around my waist. I saw Lynn sitting on my bed sitting on her knees as she looked down at her phone doing something on it. I crossed my arms as I looked at her ignoring the overflowing beast. "What are you doing Lynn?"

"I got a text from Lori that we're going to meet in the ship's gym."

I nodded then we both got dressed for a workout. I just wore a pair of sweatpants and tied what long hair I had left in a ponytail I didn't bother with a shirt as it was just my family and people I've fought. Lynn tied her hair into a bun and put on a sports top and a pair of tight workout shorts on to go to the gym in. The clothes hugged her body nicely and didn't spot the bubble butt she claims she doesn't have from jiggling as she walked. We walked over to the gym and saw Lori, Leni, and Luan all dressed in basic work out gear. Lynn walked in before me and she walked over to them then they started to talk. I let them talk as I walked over to the weights near the far side of the room.

"So, you girls want to do some shopping when we get to Japan?"

"Yes!"

"I was hoping to see the Tokyo Dome."

I listened to them as I started to set up the bench press with three hundred pounds as our mother and father walked in. They walked over to the treadmills as I started to use the bench press.

"Lincy!"

Leni jumped on my stomach and almost made me lose the weight I was holding up fall on me. In my surprise, the bar was only about an inch above my chest. I pushed it back up slowly the rested to bar on the resting bars. I leaned up and looked at Leni as she looked down at me a happy smile on her face. "I can't be mad at that face." I saw Lynn out of the comer of my eye and saw she was glaring at Leni as she sat on my gut. "Did you need help with something Leni?"

"I want you to help me with warm ups."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her. "Why do you need my help with your warm ups?"

"Because I get self-conscious when I try to warm up by myself. Plus, when I go to the gym all the guys whistle and yell for me to bend over more."

My left eye twitched as looked at her and I smiled as I looked at her. "When we get back I'll go to the gym with you and have a word with them, so they'll stop."

"Really oh that you Lincy!"

Leni pulled me into a hug and my face were forced into her soft mountains.

"Hey TAKEO, can I get a hand?"

Leni let my head go and I pulled it back then took as deep a breath as I could. "Are you trying to kill me Leni?!" She laughed as she got off me, but I saw Lynn behind us what a ten-pound dumbbell in one hand and five-pound kettle ball in the other. I swallowed drily as I looked at her. "What's up Lynn?"

"Can you help me with the bench press, so I don't hurt myself If there's too much weight on it."

"Uh, sure I'll spot you." I got up and Lynn put the weights down then walked past Leni and accidently stepped on her toes with her full weight.

"OW!"

'Ok, this is going to be bad if these two get after one another.' Lynn laid back down on the bench where I was laying on.

"Take off two-hundred so I can warm up a little."

"Ok."

I took the weight off and gat behind her so could use it. 'It's going to be a long day.'


	19. Chapter 19

Lynn part three

Takeo pov

I laid alone in bed as Lynn took a shower after the gym day, but she wouldn't talk to me since Leni jumped on me in the pool after we finished the gym day.

"Knock" Knock"

I turned and got off my bed then walked over to the door. I opened the door, and Luan was standing outside my door in a white summer dress on. She had her fingers interlaced in her hands as she looked up at me and patted her eye with fake eyelashes now present. I looked down at her then crossed my arms as I looked at her. "What do you want Luan?" The smiled on her face falters as she looked up at me.

"I was hoping to talk maybe try and talk about what happened?"

She spoke slowly trying to see what I'd do. I stayed calm as I looked at her, but I was about to make it clear what happened wasn't going to happen ever going to happen again. I uncrossed my arms then leaned down to get in her face so only she could hear me. "What happened in my room will never happen again, and that is the end of it."

"But…"

"No buts." I leaned back up, and she looked up at me clearly upset by what I said.

"Takeo please I know what I did was wrong but please listen I was desperate to try and…"

"Enough I'm not going to listen to you anymore. You drugged me and then acted as nothing happened. I'm not going to let you near me again am I understood?" She looked at me tears at the edges of her eyes.

"Takeo please I just wanted things like they used to be."

I was about to tell her off, but two hands wrapped around my chest and I felt a towel and a pair of breast touch my back. Lynn rested her head on my shoulder just out of view of the door unless you right beside it or in front of it. Luan looked at Lynn then clenched her fist as she looked at us.

"This isn't over."

Luan stormed off, and Lynn pulled me back into the room then she locked the door behind her. I looked at Lynn as she leaned her back on the door.

"Takeo, I want to ask you something."

She looked up at me as she grabbed the edge of the towel as she walked over and stood in front of me. "Lynn?" She pulled the towel free and grabbed my hand then placed it over her heart, and I felt the beat of her heart.

"I want to be with you, to hold you, to love you."

She leaned in on the last word and pressed her lips into mine. She pressed her weight into me, and we fell back onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around her as she ran her hands down my chest.

"Knock" "Knock"

We stopped, and Lynn pulled her head back then I panicked and answered. "Y-ya!"

"Lincy Mr. Hanayama asked me to come and get you."

It was Leni, and Lynn slowly got off me and then rushed into the bathroom. I got up and quickly fixed my clothes as quick as I could. I walked over to the door and opened the door and stopped. Leni stood in front of me in a light pink Japanese cherry kimono. She had a blue body wrap around her stomach and lower chest. She had her hair up on a bun, and I had to admit that she was gorgeous in a kimono.

"Lincy?"

I blinked and shook my head. "S-sorry Leni, just… you look very nice in that Kimono." Leni smiled as she grabbed my arm.

"Come on."

She pulled me out of the room, and I pulled the door shut as she pulled me out. 'For once I hope Hanayama wants to punch my face through a wall.' I pulled Leni back to me, and she grabbed my hand as she pulled me around the corners. She pulled me out onto the main deck, and I saw Hanayama standing on the deck in just the sumo cover on with his back to us. I looked at the tattoo and old man stood beside him with the tools to give the old school tattoo tools. I let Leni's hand go then waved for her to go back into the common area of the ship. She left, and I walked over to them. "What did you need Hanayama?" He turned and looked at me a smile on his face.

"Takeo, I have to thank you. Both for coming to my wedding and for helping my mother by introducing us to your masters who helped her with her health. Now, as the first way of repaying you for that kindness, I have brought the man who has put the tattoo on the backs of my family for the last three generations. You can have any tattoo you want at no cost, and I'd like to buy your family a new bigger home and all of them can have their own room and then some."

I smiled then looked back at the rooms. "You and I can talk with the family about that later, for now, I guess I'm getting a tattoo." Hanayama nodded as he started to walk over to a table and sat down. If the front of him was traditional calligraphy set with a stack of paper with an ink well to the side out to the side. I laughed an I knew he was going to try and write poetry. I looked at the old male as he picked up the tools as he looked at me.

"What and where are we going to work?"

I thought about it then Ronnie flashed in my mind. I smiled then patted my right shoulder and sat down beside him. "We'll do a rose with blades."

"Ok, your body and your reward."

Four hours passed before the man finished the tattoo. It was a black, and red 3D rose tattoo design. The top of the tattoo had what looked like a set of blades on the top, and the rest of the way down it turned into a more left like base. In the middle was one large red rose and on small under it. I smiled as I flicked my arm. "This is great thanks." She smiled as he looked at me.

Lynn pov

"Stupid Leni!" I screamed into my pillow in my room and nearly tore my pillow as I pulled on it. 'Damn! I finally had him! I finally had the man I wanted."

"Lynn, what's wrong?"

I jumped from my bed and fell onto the floor. I turned and looked up at Lucy who was smiling. "Not funny!" She held a hand out to help me up, and I grabbed her hand, and she helped me back onto my feet.

"It's a boy, right?"

I looked at her and crossed my arms as she looked at me with a smile on her face. "Maybe but I don't know how he really feels about me." Lucy nodded her head as she looked at me then sat down on my bed.

"Well, have you just sat down and talked to him or maybe straight up ask him how he feels. Ask if he loves you or if he just wants to be friends."

I looked at Lucy then gave that some real thought as I looked at her. "I guess you make a point Lucy, but I don't know what to do. How do I get him to talk to me about it?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"No clue."

I sighed then clapped my hands as I looked up. "Ok, I guess I could give it a try." Lucy gave me a thumbs up and then walked back out the door a towel in hand.

"I'll be at the pool if you want to talk Lynn again."

I smiled then looked around the room and saw my swimsuit then smiled. 'This could work.' I smiled as I stripped down to my bra and panties then when I went to take off my bra off a pair of arms wrapped around me and hugged me tightly.

"That was too close Lucy almost caught when she left."

I smiled as I turned my head and looked at Takeo.

Takeo (Lincoln pov)

I smiled down at Lynn and rubbed her stomach as she moved her arms back and placed them on the back of my head. "What are you doing my future sports star?" Lynn leaned back into me as she rubbed her head on against my neck.

"I was planning a fun night for us."

I smiled as I ran my hands down to her thighs and she pulled herself free then stopped when she looked at me.

"When did you get a tattoo?"

I smiled as I patted my shoulder. "Just finished getting it about twenty minutes ago. Hanayama brought his families tattoo arts and got this. Do you want to see if he'll give you one?" Lynn looked at me for a second then smiled as she started to get dressed again.

"Do you think he can do an anime katana on my back?"

Three hours later and Lynn had two crossed anime katanas on her back they stretched from her shoulder to her waistline. The katanas were regular until ti got to the tips when they widen out to about three inches out making the blade more suited for chopping then clean cuts. As Lynn was getting her tattoo the rest of the family came out to swim and saw her getting the tattoo.

"Lynn what are you doing!?"

Mom ran over and grabbed the man as he was finishing the handle.

"Stop! She'll only seventeen!"

I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back as she tried to pull him away from her. "She old enough to get one."

"I want one too!"

"Me too!"

Leni and Lori yelled as they ran over to the men and she looked at them then got back to work on Lynn.

"Think of what you both want then I'll get to the two of you."

They smiled, but our mother and father looked at all of us then mom noticed the edge of my tattoo from under my shirt sleeve. She grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeve then pulled it up. She saw my tattoo and grabbed my ear the started to pull me away.

"You come with me right now!"

I followed her as she pulled on my ear. When we got to the side of the pool, she let go then slapped my right shoulder.

"What is wrong with you Lincoln your fifteen why did you get a tattoo of all things?"

I crossed my arms as I looked at her. "Because I could, nothing you do will stop from doing again if I want to." Rita looked up at me a deep frown on her face.

"Miss please stop for a moment."

Hanayama walked over to us, and our dad quickly walked over. Hanayama smiled I leaned on rallying on the ship.

"Seeing as your both here now I can let you all know some good news. I'd like to buy your family a newer and bigger home as a thank you for having Takeo, because of that his masters helped save my mother's life."

Rita and Lynn Sr looked at Hanayama mouth hanging open. I laughed as I walk back over to the girls. Lynn had finished getting her tattoo and Leni laid down on her back and was getting her tattoo on the top of her right breast. Lynn held her phone out to Luna and asked her to take a picture of it.

"Lincy!"

I heard Lilly yell before she latched on my leg. I looked down t her and she had a goofy smile on her face.

"Can I get a tattoo too?"

"No, your not old enough yet."

She biffed up her cheeks as she looked up at me.

"No fair!"

I laughed as I rubbed the top of her head. "Just wait I promise you can get one when you're older." Lilly huffed then stomped off to the pool as I laughed into my hand. I nodded my head as I walked back into the ship to take a nap.

"Wait up Takeo!"

I stopped and looked back to see Lynn running up behind me as she put her shirt back on. I smiled as she ran up beside me but I noticed Luan glaring at Lynn. We walked into the ship and once we were out of the others site Lynn grabbed my arm then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to take a nap, so we can cuddle if you'd like." Lynn smiled as she looked up at me.

"You know I will."


	20. Chapter 20

The week had gone by, and we were starting to enter Japanese water but at the forefront of my mind was what I woke up to this morning.

This morning flashback Takeo pov

I started to wake, and I still felt Lynn nuzzled deep into my side. But, I felt two on bodies on me, and I opened my eyes and saw both Luan and Leni sleeping beside and on my chest. I got pissed off when Luan was in my bed but let it go not wanting to attack Luan with Leni and Lynn this close. I slipped out from the girls then walked out of the room then jumped into the pool of cool water to kill my morning wood. 'Fucking girls and fucking LUAN!'

Takeo pov

I looked at a Japanese shipping port and noticed something as we got closer. There seemed to be a large number of people with banners and fireworks. Once we were in port, I saw what was going, and I was remembered as I looked down at the crowd of the thousands of gang members who were swung Japanese flags and yelling my names or calling me boss. A few also had on kabuki mask or the makeup with the long white wig.

"Whoa, you are popular her Takeo."

Luan said as she looked over the side and I slammed my head into the rallying over and over as the ship came to a stop. When I stopped beating my brain out the rallying was bent inward, and when I turned to walk to my room to get my clothes, a chain shot up from the ground and wrapped around me. "Fcuk Shigure's here!" I was yanked back off the ship, as I fell Lynn and Leni tried to grab me as I fell over the side. I fell into the water and then was pulled back up, and I turned into the air then slammed my feet into a shipping container. The force of the impact forced the container onto its side, and Shigure walked out of the crowd Miu and Kenichi who was dragging a man who was knocked out. I saw Tōchūmaru running up the chain, and once he was up, he ran around my shoulders then jumped on my head and laid down.

"I see you brought the girls with you Takeo."

Kenichi said as Lynn, Leni, and Luan had forced their way through the crowd as I got free from the chains. Shigure walked up to me as I freed myself from her chains. Lynn grabbed me and Leni tried to grab Shigure but she jumped up dodging the grab. Leni tackled into us and we fell down in a heap of bodies. I looked over and saw Luan trying and failing to catch Shigure as she just kept sidestepping her.

"Leni move your big butt, that chain happy bitch is going to get it!"

Lynn yelled as I threw Luan off me and saw Riku and his girlfriend Yui walked up. Riku was dressed is his usual leather jacket and blue jeans with two long knives on his right side. His black hair hung down over his face and on his shoulders. Yui looked was dressed in a tight pair of jeans with cuts running over her thighs she had on a bikini top the only thing over her breasts.

"Long time no see boss."

I laughed then held a hand up and he grabbed it. He pulled me back onto my feet and Luan ran pass us. I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder kicking and yelling. I was happy to see she was jeans as she struggled. I walked over to two large vans with the rest of the family every quickly running behind me. Once over at the van Lynn sat and Leni sat on both sides of me and Luan in the far back with Lilly asking what that was or that was that? I laughed hearing that and the adults did the best they could to answer her. Soon enough me pulled up at a modern japanese mansion. Everyone looked at the house shocked at the size of the house looked at the me and I looked at them. "What?"

"YOU KNOW SOMEONE WITH THIS MUCH MONEY!?" 

Both me and Hanayama looked at one another he smiled.

"I swear you say one word about it and I will burn this place to the ground Hanayama!" He grabbed my head and lifted me off the ground as he talked.

"So you all know he has more than half a million from his time in the underground fighting word. The elder that helped train him how it in a bank account until Takeo moved onto to make his own doju."

I pulled my right leg back as far as I could and swung it at his face. It connected and he let me head go as he went flying back and slammed into the side of the house. "Damn you man! You know I can't touch that money so why must you keep talking about it!" He got up blood coming from his nose, mouth and the corner of his right eye.

"Because you get some angry and the only time you ever hit full force. Besides, I need you in fighting mode for what's about to happen."

As I looked at him the front door slammed open and a woman screamed as a woman I knew all too well ran out with two bat in hand. Her black hair in a ponytail black eyeliner in a black jeans and a bikini top. "FUCK NOT YOU AGAIN!" I jumped away as she slammed I put up my shinken and just barely dodged the attacks. When I saw my chance I grabbed her wrist and then head butted her. Her head flew back and I grabbed her waist band was about to threw her but Hanayama grabbed me and this bitch.

"Once Nickel you tried to fight him again enough."

She pulled her leg back and tried to kick me in the jaw but I threw my head back and she missed. She keep grabbing at me as Hanayama carried her away.

'Oh my god this is going to be a hard time for me.'


End file.
